Una nueva aventura: Sora Card Captor
by Dknight27
Summary: 22 años han pasado desde que la carta de la Nada fue sellada. Ahora una chica de 10 años, llamada Sora Li, ha dispersado las cartas Sakura y deberá atraparlas con la ayuda de Kero. Sigan la historia de la hija de Syaoran y de Sakura: Card Captor Sora
1. Una nueva aventura, Sora Card Captor

Disclaimer: Yo no soy dueño de Sakura Card Captor ni de sus personajes estos pertenecen a CLAMP.

Capítulo 1: Inicia una nueva aventura, Sora Card Captor

Al inicio era un sueño común y corriente, hasta que varias ondas de agua, similares a las que se surgen cuando una piedra toca el agua, dieron paso a la imagen de un libro rosado con un tigre alado en la portada. De inmediato, el libro se abrió revelando una especie de puerta con un fondo oscuro en la mitad de las páginas. Algo dentro la llamaba al interior de la oscuridad, mostrándole una locación que desconocía:

_-¿Qué? Siento que algo me estuviera llamando aquí ¿Dónde estoy?- dijo la voz de la niña en un tono suave denotando una leve confusión pero sin mostrar preocupación._

Entonces vio una elevada torre roja cuyas luces encendidas iluminaban una gran ciudad en conjunto con la luna llena que estaba detrás de esta brillando con todo su esplendor en el cielo. Seguido observó la figura de una chica que estaba de espaldas con una larga capa rosada y una especie de boina del mismo color sujetando un objeto en sus manos.

En el sueño, al acercarse noto que unas extrañas cartas rosadas del mismo color que la capa y boinas eran arrastradas por el viento y que el objeto misterioso que cargaba era un báculo. Para su sorpresa, la niña que estaba en esa azotea tenía su rostro, su cabello corto, sus ojos verdes y era, sin la menor duda, ella misma. A su lado, estaba flotando una especie de muñeco de felpa amarillo con alas blancas, de inmediato el sueño mostro como en sus tennis aparecían un par de alas como las del muñeco.

Su mirada se enfocó ahora en la gran torre donde, surgió la imagen de un ojo de color dorado, pero lo que atrajo más su atención fue que cerca de la cima de la torre, apareció una misteriosa figura. La figura estaba de perfil, no se podían distinguir sus rasgos faciales por las sombras que la cubrían aunque unos mechones de cabello eran movidos por la brisa. Además esa misteriosa persona tenía una larga capa que al ondear en dirección del viento complicaba la visión de su cuerpo.

-_La torre de Tokio-_dijo ella en el sueño como si fuera un susurro y dio un saltó del edificio donde se hallaba_._

…

BEEP… BEEP… BEEP

-¡AHHH!-gritó la niña mientras movía las cobijas de su cama y con una mano agarraba el reloj de su cuarto, al tenerlo en sus manos recorrió con la mirada su cuarto como si tratará de recordar donde estaba.

-Con qué esto era el ruido que escuchaba, bueno por lo menos es temprano y no tengo que correr.

-Sora, baja tengo tu desayuno listo-escucho la chica una voz que venía de la cocina

-Ya casi bajo, papá.

El nombre de la niña era Sora Li. Sora tenía 10 años y era estudiante del cuarto grado en la escuela primeria de Tomoeda. Sora era idéntica físicamente a su madre y tenía los mismos ojos verdes de ella, la única diferencia con ella era el color de su cabello, ya que era un poco más oscuro como el de su padre. Además ella era una chica muy alegre, energética e inteligente, lo cual se demostraba en materias favoritas, las cuales eran deportes y, para gran sorpresa de sus padres y amigos, matemáticas. La castaña practicaba artes marciales desde los 5 años con su padre y era algo talentosa en ese aspecto. Sora se ponía su uniforme tradicional de la escuela Tomoeda que era casi exactamente igual al que sus padres usaron cuando estuvieron allí, camiseta negra de mangas larga y una falda blanca. La señorita Li agarró su mochila y la boina blanca del uniforme para ir a desayunar con su familia en la cocina del primer piso.

La casa de la familia Li era algo sencilla y cómoda aunque el padre de Sora era heredero de una gran fortuna familiar; la razón del tamaño su casa era que ambos pensaban que en una casa inmensa podrían llegar a distanciarse unos de los otros, mientras que en una así estarían más juntos. La residencia consistía en dos pisos con los dormitorios en la segunda planta con una habitación de huéspedes, un sótano que funcionaba como estudio y biblioteca para el trabajo de su padre y por último un ático. La parte favorita de la casa para Sora era el jardín trasero donde tenían un pequeño invernadero donde su madre tenía diferentes flores, además en el patio trasero había una enredadera unida a una rejilla de madera que llegaba hasta la ventana de su cuarto, la cual siempre deseo escalar la pequeña Sora.

Sora bajo corriendo a máxima velocidad las escaleras desde su alcoba y llego a la cocina:

-Buenos días a todos

-Hola, hermana. ¿Por qué tanta prisa para correr por las escaleras? Papá no me deja hacerlo y a ti sí- respondió el hermano menor de 7 años de Sora, Tsubasa Li, quien ya estaba con su uniforme de la escuela. Tsubasa era una versión en miniatura de su padre, con el cabello castaño oscuro despeinado y los ojos color ámbar.

-No los dejo a ninguno de los dos, Tsubasa. Con la única excepción de que se les haya hecho tarde para la escuela y eso fue idea de su madre-dijo el padre de los dos niños, Syaoran Li quien salía de la cocina con el desayuno para su hija mayor.

-Jejeje- Sora respondió con una risita nerviosa ante las palabras de su padre mientras se sentaba al frente de su hermano-Por cierto ¿Dónde está mamá?

-Esperen unos segundos-en eso Syaoran miró hacia arriba y comenzó a contar-5, 4, 3, 2, 1…

-¡AHHH! Se me hizo tarde-los niños comenzaron a reírse ya que sabían que en ocasiones su madre se quedaba dormida en las mañanas y prácticamente debía "volar" para llegar a tiempo. Escucharon como bajaba las escaleras más rápido que Sora y aún en su pijama dijo agarrando la pared:

-¡SYAORAN! ¿Por qué no me levantaste? Se me hizo tarde para ir a la universidad y ayudarte con los niños-dijo la esposa de Syaoran, Sakura Li-Kinomoto. Ella no había cambiado mucho con el tiempo, al igual que Li, salvo que su cabello era un poco más largo pero manteniendo el mismo estilo. (Nota: Me base en la Sakura que aparece en Tsubasa Chronicles)

-Cielo, recuerda que hoy es tu día libre y te dije anoche que yo me encargaría de todo para que descansarás un poco más en la mañana-respondió Li a lo que se vio una roja Sakura de la pena, mientras que sus hijos trataban de contener la risa al ver a su madre así. Por su parte su esposo se acerco, le dio un beso en la frente y le murmuró algo al oído que sólo ella oyó.

-Bueno, ya me voy. Hasta luego mamá, papá. Tsubasa ¿Vienes conmigo o papá te llevará a la escuela?-dijo Sora al levantarse de la mesa y dirigiendo a la mirada a su hermanito.

-Papá me ayudará a llevar un proyecto para la clase de la profesora Sasaki. ¿Mamá, después de las clases puedo ir a la casa de Kimiko a jugar?

-Claro que sí, Tsubasa. Yo te recogeré después de hacer las compras-respondió Sakura, mientras que Sora salió del comedor con rumbo a la puerta, no sin antes despedirse de la fotografía que su madre conservaba en un estante cercano de su abuela Nadeshiko Kinomoto.

Mientras se poniendo su equipo de protección, a Sora le pareció escuchar unos extraños ruidos provenientes del sótano. Le sorprendió no escuchar o ver a sus padres darse cuenta del sonido, por lo que pensó que era su imaginación así que tomo su patineta y fue a la escuela.

De camino a la escuela, tomo un camino que la llevaba por una larga arboleda donde estaban varios cerezos, según sabia esa era una de las partes favoritas de su madre en toda la ciudad. Bajo un poco la velocidad cuando recordó el extraño sueño que tuvo esa noche:

-_Si no me equivoco, la que estaba en el sueño…era yo. Pero quien estaba en lo alto de la torre y ese muñeco…parecía que estaba viva._

_-_Tierra llamando a Sora, alguna respuesta-eso hizo que reaccionará la castaña y al voltear vio acercarse con sus patines a una de sus mejores amigas, Kaori.

Kaori era su compañera de curso y estaba con ella en el equipo de fútbol femenino de su escuela. Tenía el cabello pelirrojo lacio llegándole un poco más abajo del cuello y sus ojos eran negros. Ellas se conocían desde los 8 años y desde entonces formaban un buen equipo las dos junto con su otra mejor amiga.

-Lo siento, Kaori. Estaba pensando en algo que vi, pero olvídalo. Dime… como te fue con la tarea del profesor Tsukishiro, por cómo te oí anoche le iba a decir a mi mamá si podías venir hacerla conmigo.

-Exageras mucho, Sora. Sólo fue que olvide mi cuaderno en la escuela y me traje el de otra materia. Mira llegamos a la escuela y allí esta Megumi practicando con una nueva cámara o celular.

Megumi era la otra mejor amiga de Sora. Ella era la hija de Tomoyo y casi fue casi de inmediato, desde que eran bebés, que ella y Sora se volvieron las mejores amigas. Su madre formaba parte de las empresas Daidoji, donde formaba parte de la nueva área de diseño de ropa, la cual tenía mucho éxito. Megumi tenía el largo cabello completamente lacio y negro con un par de ojos azules manteniendo cierta semejanza con Tomoyo. Otro aspecto que heredo de su madre fue el hobbie de grabar a sus mejores amigas Sora y Kaori, ya fuese con los nuevos diseños de cámaras de video de la compañía o con su celular, además le gustaba mucho la fotografía.

-Sora, Kaori ¿Cómo amanecieron?

-Bien, Megumi por cierto es una cámara nueva-respondió Kaori, mientras que Sora miraba el cielo sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba con sus amigas.

-Sí, me la compre ayer y sólo espero el momento para probarla grabando a nuestra Sora. Por cierto, Kaori ¿No está un poco distraída Sora?-respondió Megumi al estar en el pasillo que conducía a su salón de clases

-Desde que la vi en la mañana ha estado así. Pienso que Sora está soñando despierta con algún chico que no nos ha dicho o es otra cosa como…

-¡No, Kaori! Nada que ver. Ustedes son mis mejores amigas, así que les contaré que fue que un sueño. Simple, aunque bastante raro que tuve anoche, pero no es importante así que olvidémoslo-en eso sonaron las campanas de la escuela y las tres chichas entraron a su salón de clase.

…

Sora llego a su casa después de un raro día en la escuela, donde no pudo concentrarse durante las clases. Ella seguía viendo la torre, las cartas, el extraño peluche alado, y para su suerte Megumi y Kaori están a su lado para ayudarle cuando su profesor Yukito Tsukishiro le hacía preguntas.

Al llegar, encontró su hogar completamente silencioso, pensaba su madre por lo menos su mamá debía haber regresado del supermercado por lo que reviso en la cocina y encontró una nota.

"_Sora, estaré con tu padre en el museo. Regresaremos con Tsubasa después"_

Syaoran era un experto arqueólogo e historiador por lo que era el director del Museo de Historia de Tokio, además de impartir lecciones en la Universidad. Por su parte, Sakura trabajaba en la universidad aunque específicamente el área de deportes.

-Parece que llegarán hasta la noche, revisaré en…

En eso unos extraños ruidos comenzaron a surgir del sótano y eran mucho más fuertes que los de la mañana. Ahora eran más claros y parecían una extraña mezcla entre rugidos con gruñidos. Con algo de temor Sora se acercó a la puerta que conducía al sótano y en pensaba en esos instantes:

-_Buen momento para tener la casa para mi sola, con miedo por los sonidos de un monstruo o un ladrón abajo. Daré un vistazo y cualquier cosa llamó a la policía._

Sora bajó las escaleras despacio mirando en todas direcciones, pasó por los estantes llenos de libros procurando que no hubiera nadie cerca, sin embargo conforme avanzaba sentía como las piernas les temblaban ya que el sonido se hacía mucho más fuerte. Ahora estaba en el último pasillo donde a la derecha estaba el escritorio con la computadora de su padre y del otro lado estaba un estante de libros viejo que lo volvía en un callejón sin salida. La castaña sabía que quién fuera debía estar allí. Entonces con todo el valor y coraje que tenía se acercó, debajo del ordenador no estaba y del otro lado…

-¿Nada?-respondió extrañada Sora quien se acercó al estante del fondo y se dio cuenta que no había raro o extraño, incluso el sonido se detuvo.

-_Bueno, después de hoy, en definitiva tengo que revisarme la cabeza para ver si no se me zafó un tornillo- _pensaba Sora con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

Al darse la vuelta noto, con el rabillo del ojo, como un brillo salía del estante que acababa de ver. Era un resplandor dorado muy débil, pero aún así logro llamar la atención de Sora, quien se acercó para saber el origen de esa luz. Tras correr unos gruesos textos de su padre, descubrió que allí estaba un pequeño libro de color rosado que estaba acomodado de forma tal que una de sus caras estaba contra la pared y los libros que había quitado estaban allí para mantenerlo prensado contra la pared. Cuando Sora iba a tocar el misterioso libro, el brillo que lo envolvía desapareció por arte de magia. Eso hizo que la castaña se detuviera por un instante sorprendida, aún así sacó el libro. Al tenerlo entre sus manos y verlo, Sora sintió que lo había visto antes y en eso lo recordó:

-Es ese libro, el que vi en sueño. Con que era real, tiene un título arriba, Saku…-de repente el seguro que tenía el libro a un costado se abrió e asustó a Sora, quien tuvo que hacer malabares para evitar que se le cayera el libro.

-Estuvo muy cerca- ya sin el seguro, Sora decidió ver el contenido del libro y sacó algo de la primera página.

-Es una carta-Sora deambulo un poco por el pasillo mientras veía la imagen de una dama con un vestido, una capa y una especie de diadema verde en la carta.

-Um… como se decía esto..Tie..-una aura verde comenzaba a formarse a los pies de Sora hasta que ella dijo-Tierra.

En ese momento, la carta brillo mientras aparecía un círculo mágico a los pies de Sora. De repente un fuerte temblor comenzó, unos cuantos libros de las repisas se cayeron y la chica soltó el libro, el cual al tocar suelo, fue elevado y envuelto por unos pilares de tierra sólida que surgieron del suelo, haciéndolo ver como una montaña en miniatura. Entonces producto de la fuerza del temblor mezclado con un resplandor que provenía del interior, las cartas del libro salieron disparadas por los aires como si fuera la erupción de un volcán. Las cartas parecían estrellas fugaces que salían disparadas por los aires y por un segundo le pareció que unas cuantas cartas fueron absorbidas por las grietas de donde salieron los pilares antes de que desaparecían.

Sora está completamente atónita y sus rodillas cedieron quedando ella en el piso viendo la única carta que se salvó:

-¿Qué diablos fue esto?

Sora saltó del suelo cuando vio que el libro comenzó a iluminarse y sólo podía pensar en podría suceder ahora y si sería tan escalofriante como eso último. Por el momento parecía que sí.

Del libro comenzaba a salir, lo que parecía según la castaña, una especie de muñeco de felpa que era la extraña mezcla de un osito con la cola de un león de color amarillo que también tenía unas alas blancas. La criatura se elevó un poco y tras estirarse abrió los ojos y dijo:

-¡Hola, Hola, Hola!...Vaya nada mejor que después de una buena siesta que verte Sakura, aunque debo de decir que te ves un poco más pequeña de lo que recuerdo.

-Ahh ¿Dónde están las baterías, la fuente de poder, botón de inicio? ¿Es un robot o algo así? ¿Cómo es que puedes volar sin mover las alas?-decía algo extrañada Sora mientras lo agarraba, le daba vueltas, rascaba el espacio entre las alas buscando el switch para apagarlo, hasta que la criatura se escapo y dijo:

-En definitiva tú no eres Sakura. Para que empezar ¡No soy un juguete! Soy Kerberos, guardián del sello que protege las cartas de este libro aunque puedes decirme también Kero.

-Kero, sello, podrías decirlo otra vez creo que estoy soñando.

-No, estás muy despierta. Yo me encargo de proteger las cartas de mi ama, asegurándome que estén a salvo y seguras dentro de este libro, como lo están ahora-dijo Kero señalaba de espaldas un espacio muy vacío en el libro. Cuando se dio la vuelta para ver las cartas, Kero sintió que iba entrar en un ataque de shock múltiple en los próximos que…5 segundos:

-¡QUÉ! Las cartas no de nuevo, no de nuevo…desaparecieron, que pasó esta vez. Donde pueden estar ahora-decía desesperado Kero mientras movía sus brazos y cabeza en todas direcciones tratando de hallarlas allí y sentía como si unas lágrimas de histeria fueran a salir.

-¿Cartas? Como esta-en eso Sora le pasó la carta que tenía en su mano

-Sí, como estas. Muy bien esa es una ¿Y las demás? -dijo Kero con cierto temor estar a punto de experimentar un déjà vu.

-Ehh, verás yo dije la palabra Tierra de la carta y de repente surgieron unos pilares de tierra y un temblor que al final mandaron las cartas por los aires, espero que no sea un problema, Kero-dijo algo apenada y poniendo una mano atrás de la cabeza-

-No es un problema-lo cual tranquilizo un poco a Sora hasta que vio a Kero acercarse y decir-¡Es un gran problema! Esas cartas al ser liberadas traerán la desgracia al mundo salvo que todas sean juntadas.

-Perdóname, créeme que de todo corazón no fue mi intención soltarlas. Encontré el libro allí y no sabía que eso podría pasar, si quieres te puedo ayudar a juntarlas-respondió la chica quien en verdad estaba arrepentida.

-No se puede llorar sobre la leche ya derramada y también fue mi culpa un poco por quedarme dormido…

-Un segundo, entonces los extraños ruidos que oí fueron tus ronquidos ¿no es así, Kero?-respondió Sora.

-Bueno, si tome una pequeña siesta. No sé por cuánto tiempo esta vez, lo último que recuerdo era estar con Sakura.

-Por cierto ¿Quién es esa Sakura de la que habla?-preguntó Sora recogiendo el libro rosado y pensando si quien hablaba Kero era su madre.

-Sakura fue la niña que liberó las cartas Clow y luego las convirtió a cartas Sakura, las cuales liberaste. Ella tiene grandes poderes mágicos, podemos buscarla para que te ayude, si está cerca. Ella se parece mucho a ti, nada más que es un poco más alta y debe estudiar en la escuela de Tomoeda.

-OK, yo estudio allí así que no…-en eso se escucho el sonido de un auto acercándose a la casa, lo que hizo que Sora recordará la nota de su madre- ¡Mis padres! Kero sube lo más rápido posible a mi habitación que puedas, es la segunda a la derecha después de las escaleras, yo subiré de inmediato solo a dejar el libro. Por favor, no hagas ruido y después puedes comer lo que quieras del refrigerador.

…

Sora estaba subiendo a su habitación luego de la cena. Mientras comía pensaba en llevarle unas cuantas sobras de su comida a Kero, pero creía que sería demasiado arriesgado, ya que sus padres habían estado actuando raro, intercambiando miradas desde que llegaron. Era como si estuvieran buscando algo o sintieran que algo extraño estaba ocurriendo, ante eso Sora decidió que sería mejor no quería llamar mucho la atención de sus padres. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y encontró a Kero rodeado por un aura dorada.

-¿Encontraste las cartas o a la ubicación de la niña que es dueña de las cartas?

-No, las cartas desaparecieron por completo. Con Sakura es algo demasiado extraño. Siento su presencia muy cerca, pero no puedo ubicarla exactamente, además se confunde con la tuya, ya que tu aura mágica es similar a la de ella lo cual dificulta dar con su paradero.

-¿Yo tengo poderes mágicos?-respondió Sora sorprendida ante las palabras de Kero.

-Sí, sólo alguien con un aura mágica puede abrir el sello de las cartas. Lo que todavía no entiendo es porque estoy en tu casa y no en la de Sakura. No sé como ella pudo extraviar el libro así. Lo último que recuerdo es estar en su cuarto y luego me quede dormido. Tuve un par de sueños raros donde estaba junto a ella aunque se veía diferente, seguro fue mi imaginación-dijo Kero mientras se reía y miraba a la castaña.

-Entonces, tendré que buscar a Sakura pronto para que nos ayude. Mañana la buscaré en la escuela. ¿Y cómo haremos con las cartas? Recuerdo lo que dijiste, las desgracias llegarán a este mundo. Dime que debemos hacer para detener esas calamidades.

-Sí, creo que será necesario hacer esto primero. Dime tu nombre, pequeña.

-Sora

-Bien Sora, da un par de pasos hacia atrás-después de que Sora hiciese eso el círculo mágico volvió a aparecer delante de ella esta vez –Llave del sello-en eso una pequeña llave salió del libro-Aquí hay alguien dispuesta a recibir esa misión, su nombre es Sora. Bríndale tus poderes y muéstrale tu verdadera forma. ¡Libérate!

Un gran resplandor surgió de donde estaba la llave, la cual se convirtió en un bastón de color rosado y en la parte de arriba tenía una punta que se asemejaba al pico de un ave.

-Sora, sujeta el báculo-la niña se acercó lo más posible; la luz la enceguecía por lo que puso un brazo delante para protegerse del resplandor y se acercó hasta que por fin logró sujetarlo. En ese momento creció el báculo y Sora pudo tenerlo en entre sus dos manos.

-Excelente, ha nacido una nueva Card Captor- La luz dorada del círculo desapareció y todo volvió a la normalidad.

…

Sora ya tenía puesta su pijama que consistía en un pantalón y una camisa de botones de color verde claro con el cuello de color amarillo pálido. Estaba peinando su cabello con algo de preocupación en su rostro mientras hablaba con Kero quien estaba saltando en la cama de la señorita Li.

-Kero, en verdad crees que pueda capturar las cartas Sakura. No creo que yo pueda ser una Card captor como Sakura, sólo soy una estudiante común y corriente. Además tengo miedo de olvidar ese conjuro que me dijiste para activar la llave.

-Sora, créeme tienes algo de magia, aunque no sea buen ejemplo, dime quien fue capaz de usar esta carta para liberar a las demás-respondió Kero mostrándole la carta de la Tierra-Ten algo de confianza en ti misma.

-Está bien-respondió Sora acercándose al guardián de las cartas y tomando la única carta que tenía, en ese momento Kero noto algo extraño.

-¡Sora, tus muñecos estaban saltado fuera de la ventana!-respondió alarmado Kero cuando tres peluches uno con forma de pelota de gato, un oso polar y otro con forma de hámster anaranjado con manchas blancas que estaban de un lado de la habitación dieron un fuerte brinco y cayeron afuera.

-¡QUÉ! Kero, ellos no son otros guardianes mágicos que se hayan liberado, verdad-respondió la niña quien se acercó corriendo a la ventana para sorprenderse que no sólo sus muñecos sino unos 10 peluches estaban marchando dando saltos y al frente había uno que era un conejo rosa con orejas y patas muy grandes.

-Sora, esa es la carta del Salto. Es muy veloz, así que debemos darnos prisa o se nos escapará. Así que adelante con la primera misión de Sora Card Captor.

-¿Tan pronto? Es muy tarde y mis padres se darán cuenta.

-No es tiempo de dudar y pensar que dirán tus padres. Sora baja y si tienes patines o algo para alcanzar la carta tráelos.

…

La niña logró escabullirse de su casa con sumo cuidado y evitando hacer cualquier ruido para que sus padres no se dieran cuenta de su ausencia. Tomo su patineta con su equipo de protección y se dieron persecución a la marcha de los muñecos.

-Podías haberme dado algo de tiempo para cambiarme el pijama.

-No es hora de tonterías Sora, eres la única Card Captor disponible así que apresúrate. Mira ya casi los alcanzamos.

Kero tenía razón, estaban cerca del grupo de muñecos el cual parecía aumentar su número, por unos cuantos muñecos que salían de las casas cercanas. El grupo se dirigían al Parque del Rey Pingüino por uno de los caminos de Tomoeda, al darse cuenta de adónde iban, Sora se desvío para tomar un atajo que conocía, con el objetivo de recortar la distancia con Salto. El guardián alado no se dio cuenta del cambio de ruta que hizo su nueva elegida, por lo que siguió recto.

Tras un par de minutos, Salto se detuvo en seco ya que frente a él, en una de las entradas del Parque se encontraba la nueva Card Captor, Sora quien logró llegar primero allí por una pequeña calle que estaba cerca y estiro los brazos para evitar que avanzará.

-¡Sora! Usa rápido la llave como te lo dije, pero primero esquiva esos muñecos.

Salto envío unos cuantos muñecos para intentar acertarle a la niña, entonces Sora se agachó y comenzó a esquivar cada uno de los muñecos, hasta que uno de ellos le dio, pero se dio cuenta que los impactos ni cosquillas le hacían. Salto al ver eso se lanzó contra ella y cuando la chica se tiró para atraparlo dio un brinco sobre su cabeza para escapar. Los peluches perdieron el encantamiento de la carta y fue allí cuando Sora aprovecho para decir el conjuro, apareciendo el círculo mágico de la estrella a sus pies:

-Llave que guardas el poder de las estrellas, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sora, quien aceptó esta misión contigo. ¡Libérate!-entonces un fuerte resplandor apareció frente a ella y al desaparecer el resplandor, la niña sujeto el báculo de sellado

-Sora, no sé por donde te metiste pero fue genial que aparecieras justo a tiempo. Salto es rápido y puede elevarse muy alto por lo que no debes sujetarlo, pero puedes atraparlo usando la carta Tierra-dijo Kero jadeando un poco por el esfuerzo en llegar aquí.

Los dos siguieron a la carta hasta que llegaron al tobogán del Rey Pingüino en ese instante, la carta daba brincos en de un lado al otro, pero estos eran cortos, era como si estuviera incitándolos a que intentarán agarrarla. Sora comenzó a pensar en alguna forma para atraparlo

-_Si_ _seguimos así no lograremos nada. Si pudiese atraparlo sin tocarlo o incluso encerrarlo. ¡ESO ES!_

Sora sacó la carta de la Tierra y la lanzó al aire para usarla contra Salto:

-Ahora, enciérralo en una prisión de roca con tus pilares de justica, ¡Tierra!-dijo Sora y le dio con la punta del báculo a la carta.

De la carta emergió la figura de la tierra, quien comenzó se acercó al suelo y girar alrededor de Salto provocando que surgiendo grandes pilares de roca sólida creando una jaula donde la carta estaba encerrada completamente.

-Sora, puedes sellarlo ahora-la niña no dudo elevó el báculo en dirección de Salto y dijo:

-Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces, Carta Sakura-la carta comenzó a ser absorbida dentro la imagen de la carta que estaba en la punta del báculo hasta que desapareció y la carta rosada cayó en el suelo.

-Lo hice, lo hice-respondió Sora de inmediato saltando de felicidad y luego agarrando la carta.

-Buen trabajo, Sora. Serás una excelente Card Captor a este paso. Ahora regresemos esos muñecos a sus hogares y quizás puedes probar la nueva carta.

-Muy bien, Kero. ¡Salto!

…

Sora daba grandes saltos para ir de casa en casa dejando los muñecos de felpa en los jardines de sus dueños. La vista que tenía Sora de la ciudad iluminada de noche desde tan alto era genial y comenzaba a pensar que tal vez no sería tan malo ser una Card Captor.

-Espero que podamos ser buenos amigos, Sora Card Captor-le dijo Kero sonriéndole a la nueva elegida de atrapar las cartas.

-Yo también, Kero. Trabajare duro para encontrarlas todas y reunirte con tu ama.

-Esa es la actitud, Sora. Sigue así y tendrás mucho éxito.

-Kero, como debes tener hambre, al llegar a casa vea a la cocina y come algo, no te preocupes mis padres deben de estar dormidos.

-Gracias, Sora.

…

**Este es el primer capítulo de mi historia, el cual espero que sea de su agrado. Busque detallar lo más posible cada parte de la historia, además decidí cambiar el orden de las cartas, iniciando con la carta de la Tierra para variar la historia original y hacerlo interesante, además cambie un poco el conjuro del báculo para adaptarlo a los poderes que usaba Sakura. En el próximo capítulo se mostrará la explicación de la memoria de Kero, además de que Sora descubrirá un par de cosas interesantes. Hasta la próxima y manden reviews con sus opiniones, comentarios, criticas y sugerencias para la historia.**


	2. Descubierta

Capítulo 2: Descubierta

Sora y Kero estaban en el último jardín antes de llegar a la casa de la nueva Card Captor. Ella regresaba con una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción después de capturar su primera carta Sakura y pensando que tal vez ser una Card Captor no era tan malo como parecía mientras dejaba los muñecos en la puerta de la casas.

Por su parte, Kero estaba pensando por qué su ama había perdido el libro y en especial cómo había llegado a manos de Sora. Lo último que recordaba era estar en la habitación de la señorita Kinomoto cuando ella tenía unos 12 años y después todo era un poco confuso con unas imágenes como de un sueño donde ella tal vez un poco más grande.

-Kero, ¿estás bien?-le preguntó Sora al guardián

-Ehh, disculpa estaba pensando en unas cosas mías jejeje-respondió Kero rascándose la cabeza-Ahora que lo pienso ¿Cómo entrarás a tu casa sin despertar a tus padres, Sora?

-Bueno…yo dejaré mis muñecos a fuera para no levantar sospechas, mientras que tú entras por la ventana.

-Aja, y ¿Cómo llegarás a tu cuarto? No es por desconfianza, pero eres algo nueva con la magia para entrar a tu alcoba usando Salto, incluso Sakura se escabullía para entrar a su casa luego de una captura.

-¡Vaya! ¿Nunca su familia la descubrió, Kero?-dijo sorprendida la castaña

-Bueno su hermano sospechaba y creo que sabía, pero nunca dijo nada. Entonces sí nadie la descubrió. Tú y ella se llevarán bien, tienen varias cosas en común. Ahora que recuerdo vi una puerta trasera, deberías entrar por allí y subir a tu cuarto.

_-Sakura es increíble, en definitiva tengo que conocerla_–pensaba Sora estando en la entrada de su casa

- No creo que funcione Kero mi hermano es de sueño ligero y me escuchará subir las escaleras…-le respondió poniendo su mano en su barbilla pensando y con un entusiasmo, el cual le pareció demasiado similar a Kero, respondió- Ya lo sé… usaré como escalera una rejilla que llega hasta mi ventana. Mis padres duermen del otro lado de la casa así que no escucharán nada y mi hermano tampoco no lo oirá.

-Nada mal, Sora. Estaré esperándote arriba por si necesitas ayuda.

…

Sora se acerco a la rejilla, puso alrededor de su cuello la llave del sello y miraba con cuidado el camino que debía seguir. Estaba subiendo tranquila en eso recordó que cuando era más pequeña, pensaba que esto iba a ser similar a aventura como la de los cuentos que le leían antes de dormir. Cerca de la cima, por ligero descuido, en vez de sujetarse de la madera agarro una de las enredaderas y sintió como se resbalaba y caía. En ese momento sintió como alguien la estaba sujetando con un poco de fuerza de la espalda.

-¡KERO!

-Sujjje..tee rápppidoo- respondió Kero mientras sujetaba con los dientes la camisa de Sora y batía las alas a máxima potencia

-SÍ-la niña no necesito más de un segundo para agarrar firmemente la rejilla de madera con las dos manos y subir hasta su cuarto-Gracias Kero, te debo una muy grande. ¿Kero?

-Aquí estoy-dijo el guardián de las cartas quien estaba en el borde de la ventana exhausto por el repentino rescate.

-La próxima vez ten más cuidado. Vaya que eres un poco descuidada, Sora.

-¡Oye! Bueno tienes algo de razón Kero, estaba…

-Pensando en otra cosa, supuse eso; a veces le pasaba lo mismo a Sakura. Para tu suerte me tienes a mí y eso que no te mostrado mi verdadero forma. ¿Sora?

-Sí.

-Tengo hambre-dijo mientras sonaba el estomago de Kero y la niña se caía de espaldas por la ocurrencia de él-¿Puedes traerme algunas sobras de la cena o algo dulce?

-No sé, el problema es que creo que me oirán al bajar las gradas.

-Vamos, tú misma lo dijiste que cuando regresáramos podía ir a la cocina-respondió Kero acercándose a la niña cruzando los brazos-Yo puedo servirme del refrigerador sin problemas mientras le pones tu nombre a la carta.

-¿Por qué debo de ponerle el nombre a la carta?

-Las cartas sólo obedecen a su dueño, en este caso Sakura, pero si le pones tu nombre después de capturarla no se saldrán de control y te obedecerán.

-Está bien, nada más asegúrate de dos sencillas cosas cuando bajes: no hagas ningún ruido y no llames la atención.

-Prometido, Sora.

…

Después de un par de minutos, Sora guardó el libro en su escritorio con las dos cartas y apagaba la luz de su cuarto. Dejó la puerta abierta para Kero y al cobijarse dijo:

-Mañana deberé buscar a esa Sakura en la escuela. Tal vez el profesor Tsukishiro me pueda ayudar…-en eso se oyó un grito en la cocina seguido de la voz de un niño gritando:

-¡MAMÁ, PAPÁ, bajen rápido por favor!

-¡TSUBASA!-dijo Sora abriendo completamente los ojos y saliendo de su cuarto lo más rápido posible para llegar antes que sus padres.

-_Le dije claramente a Kero que no hiciera ruido ni llamará la atención-_pensaba la castaña.

La niña bajó las escaleras como si estuviera volando y al llegar allí vio una escena bastante peculiar. En la cocina estaba su hermano menor viendo directamente a Kero quien, en vez de fingir ser un muñeco, veía con rareza y molestia a Tsubasa.

-Sora, que bueno que llegas. Mira lo que encontré una ardilla mutante alada en la cocina.

-Ya te dije ¡QUE NO SOY UNA ARDILLA!-dijo Kero poniéndose de más cerca del niño quien le respondió:

-Tienes razón, no hay ardillas así de feas. Más bien es un muñeco de felpa.

-Esa fue la gota que rebasó el vaso, me interrumpe antes de comer un delicioso pastel llamándome ardilla y dando gritos. Sabes chiquillo eres casi tan molesto como una persona que conozco.

-¿Qué sucede aquí Tsubasa, Sora? ¿Qué hacen los dos levantados?

-Papaaaá-dijo Sora con una vocecita de niña que no ha hecho nada malo, moviéndose para ocultar a Kero detrás de ella-no te preocupes, Tsubasa imaginando cosas. Vez porque debes hacerle caso a mamá y papá de no comer azúcar antes de dormir.

La voz de Sora la delataba completamente y eso lo sabía Shaoran porque lo mismo le pasaba a Sakura cuando estaba nerviosa. Por su parte, el pequeño niño respondió:

-No me imagine nada, ese feo muñeco de felpa mutante sí se estaba sirviendo pastel-en eso como si fuera un relámpago amarillo, Kero se puso delante de Tsubasa para decirle:

-Chiquillo molesto, tengo que repetírtelo despacio para que entiendas. YO-NO-SOY-UN-MUÑECO.

-Un segundo, ¿Volviste?

-Esa voz, se me hace familiar-menciono Kero mientras se daba vuelta para ver de frente al adulto. El cabello castaño oscuro, los ojos color ámbar oscuro; ese rostro, incluso dio un vistazo para ver a Tsubasa como para compararlos dándose cuenta de las similitudes.

- ¿Eres tú…mocoso?

-No te había dicho varias veces que yo no soy un mocoso, muñeco.

-¿Ustedes se conocen?-preguntó Sora antes de que Kero entrará en un estado de…locura dando vueltas alrededor.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOO! De todos los lugares posibles, de todos tenía que tocar quedarme con el chiquillo ese. Además también hay mini chiquillo adicional igual de molesto. Sora, te lo ruego sácame de aquí, no creo sobrevivir-dijo mirando a los ojos a la Cardcaptor con unas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Shaoran, ¿Qué es lo que pasa abajo? ¿Los niños están bien?-se escuchaba la voz de una mujer que bajaba las escaleras

-El muñeco de felpa regresó-señalando al ser mágico a su esposa quien ya estaba en la planta baja.

-¿Muñeco de felpa? No puede ser… ¡KERO!-Sora vio extrañada como su madre corría el pequeño tramo que la separaba de la cocina para abrazar al guardián de las cartas.

-Esta aura, no puede ser. Sakura ¿eres tú?

-Claro que soy yo, Kero. No me reconoces, acaso te golpeaste muy duro la cabeza que no me reconoces.

-Sí eres tú, Sakura-devolviendo el abrazo, para soltarla y verla mejor- Puedo ver que creciste un poco y creo que me dormí dentro del libro otra vez. Luego me lo explicarás con más detalle, no sabes cuánto me alegra verte para que me saques de aquí-en eso una pausa para hacer una pregunta algo obvia.

-Sakura ¿Qué haces aquí con el chiquillo ese?

-Kero, no lo sabes verdad. Yo me casé con Shaoran. ¿Kero? ¡¿Kero?

Fue demasiada información para el pobre. Todo el color se fue de su cara, el cual permaneció con una expresión de asombro como si lo hubieran petrificado. Entonces imitando el movimiento de las hojas de los árboles al caer comenzó a balancearse de izquierda a derecha dirigiéndose al piso. Afortunadamente, Sora lo atrapó antes de que tocará el piso y lo puso en la mesa.

Sakura al ver esto decidió ir a la cocina y agarrar el pastel que "casualmente" estaba servido allí. Se lo puse frente a Kero quien seguía inmóvil tras la noticia, entonces dijo:

-Kero, pastel de chocolate y es todo para ti. A menos que no lo quieres-Tras un par de segundos los colores volvieron a Kero y respondió:

-¡Pastel! Sabe tan bien como se veía. Bueno-hizo una pausa para tomar un respiro y le dijo viendo a los ojos verdes de su ama-No me queda más que decirles felicidades, pero tener que soportar al mocoso va a ser difícil, en especial con el chiquillo nuevo.

-¿Chiquillo nuevo?-comentó Sakura con una expresión de duda en su rostro; a su vez Sora, quien estaba al lado de Kero respondió:

-Un segundo, Kero puedes explicarme que está pasando aquí. ¿Ustedes se conocen?-dijo Sora.

-Claro que sí. Verás esto nos ahorrará mucho tiempo, así que no te preocupes-menciono Kero mientras comía otro pedazo de pastel sin darse cuenta de las claras similitudes entre Sora y Sakura.

-Más bien Sora, a mí me gustaría saber ¿Cómo tú te llevas tan bien con Kero, si hasta ahora lo conoces o me equivoco?-esta vez fue Shaoran quien dejo a su hija algo incómoda con la pregunta. Para empeorarlo su hermano se dio cuenta de un ligero accesorio nuevo que colgaba del cuello de su hermana mayor.

-Es un lindo collar nuevo, Sora. Aunque tiene una forma extraña como de llave.

-¿Qué collar nuevo?-dijo Li a lo que la niña reacciono para ocultarlo debajo de su camisa y ver con una mirada acusadora a su hermano.

-Sora, creo que es necesario presentarte a alguien. Ella es quien te mencione, parece que no está en tu escuela jajaja. Te presentó a la dueña de las cartas, Sakura Kinomoto aunque creo que ahora es-fingiendo una tos y cambiando el tono de voz a uno que mostraba algo de molestia- Sakura Li Kinomoto.

-Kero, ¿estás completamente seguro?-respondió Sora sin darse cuenta que su madre no tenía idea de la razón de la conversación de su hija y su viejo amigo.

-Claro que sí. Yo nunca me equivoco ¿Por qué desconfiar del gran Kerberos?-respondió el guardián haciendo caso omiso del gesto de duda de Tsubasa al oír "gran" Kerberos

-Sakura déjame presentarte a Sora, ella es…

-Kero, yo sé quién es Sora.

-¿En serio? Vaya tus poderes han mejora con el tiempo si te has dado cuenta tan rápido, Sakura.

-Kero-ahora dijo con un tono gracioso al descubrir que su amigo no lo había figurado todavía-la conozco perfectamente porque Sora es mi hija.

-¿¡Qué!-la bestia amarilla miró con desconcierto a su ama y a Sora.

-Sí, Kero por eso te decía si estabas seguro con lo de esa "Sakura" porque ese es Sakura es el nombre de mi mamá. Mi nombre completo es Sora Li y ellos son mis padres.

-Eso explica lo del libro-al oír esa palabra los dos adultos se miraron como si hubiese descubierto algo importante.

-Kero, ¿Qué sucedió con el libro? No me digas que estás afuera porque alguien liberó todas las cartas de nuevo-al terminar de hablar, tanto Sora y Kero se pusieron nerviosos incluso sentían como una gota de sudor salía de su cabeza.

-Bueno, ahora se volvió una visita familiar no lo crees, jejeje-dijo el guardián.

-Keeeerooo-ahora la mujer lo veía con una expresión seria en su rostro y no le quedo más que confesar.

-Sí, de nuevo se escaparon todas las cartas.

-Cielo, entonces lo que percibimos en la tarde si eran las cartas-respondió Shaoran quien trajo dos cafés para él y su esposa.

-Gracias. Ahora bien, respóndeme sin rodeos ¿Quién liberó las cartas, porque ese sello sólo la magia lo podía abrir? Y si esa persona descubrió sus poderes, necesitará bastante ayuda para recolectar todo el mazo.

-Bueno, sabes lo que dicen "La manzana no cae lejos del árbol" Sakura.

-No estarás diciendo, lo que creo que estas diciendo.

-Es verdad-ahora fue Sora quien intervino-yo fui quien esparció las cartas. Perdóname mamá no fue mi intención, no sabía-la madre miró a Kero para confirmar lo que escuchaba, quien se limitó confirmar con la cabeza ya que noto como la niña estaba a punto de llorar. Shaoran comprendió que debía dejar a su esposa a solas con su hija, así que se llevó a Tsubasa a dormir mencionándole "Ya regreso"

-Mi niña pequeña-dijo Sakura mientras ponía sus manos en los hombros de su hija.

-Lo siento mamá, no quise que se escaparán las cartas; ahora las desgracias llegarán a este mundo y, y…-las lágrimas ya recorrían las mejillas de la pequeña Card Captor entonces Sakura la envolvió con sus brazos y puso su cabeza en el hombro de su hija.

-Mi pequeña Sora tranquila, no pasa nada. Quise darles una vida tranquila sin magia, sellamos a Kero, pero la magia siempre fluye. Yo te quiero bastante, igual que tu padre y sé en lo profundo de mí ser que tú podrás con esto.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?-dijo tomando un respiro profundo la niña para controlarse.

-Por dos razones: Una tienes a Kero de tu lado y él siempre te ayudará; además eres mi hija y sé que tú puedes hacer lo que te propones, en especial atrapar las cartas. Recuerda bien, pase lo que pase todo estará bien

Las palabras de su madre la calmaron y la hicieron recuperar su entusiasmo. A eso Kero se acercó y dijo con más confianza al ver que su nueva elegida necesitaba un estimulo adicional.

-Bueno, ya para completar la presentación que alguien me interrumpió: Sakura te presentó a Card Captor Sora- así la niña decidió mostrarle más segura la llave del sello que colgaba en su cuello.

-Bien. Te traeré una leche tibia para que puedas dormir, pero antes necesito saber cuáles cartas han atrapado.

-Ella tiene dos cartas: La Tierra y el Salto. Debo de decir que la habilidad que tiene es innata ya que puedo atrapar su primera carta esta noche sin muchos problemas.-dijo Kero mientras regresaba con el vaso de leche

-Excelente Card Captor Sora, ahora descanses bien ya que mañana debes ir a la casa de Megumi para aquel proyecto de la escuela. Yo le explicaré todo a tu padre todo. En cuanto a ti, Kero puedes dormir en su alcoba.

-Perfecto, gracias mamá.

…

Sakura veía las estrellas por la ventana de su cuarto. Le contó lo que todo lo que le dijo Sora y con los ojos cerrados menciono:

-Debemos llamar a Eriol. Hay que consultarle sobre la situación de las cartas.

-Sí, pero algo más te inquieta no es así-le dijo Li levantándose para ver a su esposa quien contemplaba las estrellas- Sora es una chica valiente y podrá lograrlo, es como tú incluso tiene tu entusiasmo y voluntad cuando buscábamos las cartas. Además el muñeco de felpa la ayudará.

-Sí, tienes razón. Debemos confiar en nuestra hija y explicarle con cuidado a Tsubasa. Descansemos ha sido una noche muy agitada-respondió Sakura, sin embargo pensaba.

-_Confió en ella, pero las cartas actuarán diferente ya que su dueña aún está presente. Pero me preocupa más el Juicio Final que deberá de enfrentar. Presiento que ese algo más estará allí y no sé si Sora estará lista para enfrentarlo cuando el tiempo._

…

A la mañana siguiente, Sora se levanto como si nada hubiera pasado el día anterior. Al ver el reloj se dio cuenta que era temprano por lo que aún en pijama y un poco despeinada bajo a desayunar. Antes de saludar a su madre que, para su sorpresa, estaba levantada dio un brinco al ver a un muñeco amarillo comerse un panqué.

-Hola Sora, buenos días-respondió el ser en la mesa.

-¿Eh, eres un muñeco?-miró confundida y con un poco de sueño todavía en sus ojos.

-De tal madre, tal hija…sigues dormida-dijo recibiendo una miradita por parte de Sakura, entonces dándole unos golpes en la cabeza logró que la niña hiciera memoria.

-Ahh, tú eras Kero y protegías las cartas de mi mamá.

-Sí y no olvides que tú las vas a recolectar Sora Card Captor.

-Cierto, jaja-se rió la niña sonriéndole a Kero y sentándose a la mesa.

-Buenos días, Sora. Hay algo que quiero que sepas, Kero podrá deambular por toda la casa con completa libertad, siempre y cuando no haya visitas. Cuando eso pase, él ya sabes lo que debe hacer…-respondió Sakura mirando a Kero.

-Lo sé, fingir ser un muñeco. Vamos Sakura, lo hice cuando eras Card Captor. Lo tengo más que ensayado-en eso bajo Tsubasa y miró directamente al guardián.

-Muñeco…

-Chiquillo 2. En serio, no puedo creer que este sea hermano de Sora y en especial, tu hijo Sakura. Es un clon del mocoso, incluso saco la misma actitud del padre.

-Así, vivir con un muñeco volador tampoco es un sueño hecho realidad. Mamá, ¿Es cierto lo que me dijo papá sobre ustedes y Sora?

-Sí, Tsubasa todo es cierto-respondió Sakura trayendo dos platos con desayuno para sus hijos-Ahora quiero que ustedes dos se lleven bien ¿Puedo confiar en ti mi pequeño ayudante?-poniendo la mano en la cabeza de Tsubasa quien asistió con la cabeza y ante la risa de Kero le dijo- Lo mismo aplica contigo.

-Por supuesto, mamá-respondió sin romper el contacto visual con Kero.

-Sora alístate para ir a la casa de Megumi y sobretodo ten cuidado; recuerda debes estar preparada para lo inesperado de ahora en adelante. ¿Necesitas que te lleve?

-No te preocupes, iré en patineta. Los veo después.

…

Media hora después, Sora vistiendo unos shorts azules con una blusa blanca de manga larga se dirigía a la casa de una de sus mejores amigas pensando en las palabras que le dijo su madre antes de salir.

-_Preparada para lo inesperado, debe ser que las cartas pueden aparecer en cualquier momento. Pero si es eso, ¿Mis amigos pueden ser afectados por ellas?_

En ese momento se dio cuenta que había llegado a la mansión de la familia Daizori-Daidoji. La mansión era inmensa, tenía por lo menos uno pisos. De acuerdo con lo que Megumi le había contado, esa fue la casa en donde creció su madre; su abuela les dejó a Tomoyo y a su padre la mansión como regalo de bodas. Ella decidió mudarse a Tokio y ocasionalmente los visitaba quedándose unos días. Siempre le comentaba Megumi como su abuela Sonomi deseaba conocerla, lo cual la extrañaba a veces.

La castaña se acercó al intercomunicador de la puerta principal y dijo:

-Megumi, soy Sora. Puedes abrir la puerta, traigo lo que ocupábamos para el proyecto.

-_Adelante, señorita Li. Llegue a la puerta principal, la señorita Daizori la esperará allí-_respondieron por intercomunicador una mujer que lo más seguro era una de las guardaespaldas de Megumi.

Las puertas de la mansión se habrían y la niña ingreso con su patineta pasando por los jardines. Al llegar a la puerta, su amiga de cabello negro y ojos azules la recibió. Ella traía puesto un vestido rosa con líneas delgadas de color blanco, le indicó que la siguiera a su habitación. Una vez allí, mientras Sora colocaba su mochila en el suelo Megumi abrió su laptop y le dijo a su amiga que se acercará.

-¿Qué pasa, Megumi? Encontraste algo útil para el proyecto.

-No, más bien es algo muy especial que fotografíe anoche mientras practicaba tomas de Tomoeda. Míralo tú misma.

Sora quedo con los ojos como si fueran dos puntos de dibujos de palitos. En las 5 fotografías que veía, estaba ella de perfil cargando los muñecos con las alas de la carta Salto y se vía también a Kero.

-¿Y qué es eso?-dijo Sora entonces Megumi movió el mouse para retocar la foto.

-Acerquemos la imagen, iluminamos un poco y aumentamos el contraste, ahora sí lo podrás ver mejor, se parece a ti ¿no crees?-respondió con una sonrisa inocente.

-¡NOO! ¡Para nada, esa no soy yo!-le decía moviendo las manos de un lado a otro.

-¡SORA! Estás bien, es una carta o algo así-era Kero quien salió de la mochila a máxima velocidad dejando a la nueva Card Captor sin palabras e incapaz de salirse de esa.

Megumi vio a Kero y comparándolo con las fotos que continúan reproduciéndose en la laptop dijo:

-Tú también estabas allí.

-¡Keeeeeroo! Pensé que estabas en casa con mi mamá y mi hermano.

-Verás, decidí acompañarte por si me necesitabas. Nunca sabes cuando una carta Sakura puede aparecer y complicar la situación-en eso la interrumpió Megumi.

- Mucho gusto en conocerte…Kero, creo que ese es tu nombre.

-Sí, dulce niña-al ver a Megumi sintió algo de curiosidad como si fuera un deja vu-¿Por casualidad eres amiga de Sora?

-Sí, lo soy. Nos conocemos desde que nacimos las dos y somos compañeras de curso. Mi nombre es Megumi Daizori y es un placer conocerte.

-Una niña muy educada. Me alegra saber que en el futuro todavía existen niños como tú y no como el chiquillo 2.

-¿Chiquillo 2?

-No te preocupes, Megumi. Es Tsubasa, sabes cómo es él y su carácter.

-Claro ¿Me pueden decir que son las cartas Sakura? Ahora recuerdo así no se llama tu mamá, Sora.

-Sí. Déjame contarte un poco la historia de cómo Sora se volvió una gran Card Captor. Todo comenzó…-en eso Kero se detuvo en seco y miró a Sora- ¿No sentiste algo extraño o percibiste algo fuera de lo normal?

-No, ¿mi mochila no estaba allí hace unos instantes?-viendo que estaba del otro lado de la cama de Megumi.

-Tienes razón, además ese libro tampoco estaba tirado en el suelo. Será mejor que grabe esto, tal vez podamos detectar algo en el video.

-No lo verán. Ya te diste cuenta verdad, Sora-en eso una almohada desapareció y reapareció del otro lado de la habitación.

-Esto no es para nada ordinario se trata de una carta, ¿no es así?

-Sí, se trata de la carta del movimiento. Es traviesa y difícil de atrapar por su velocidad, pero no suele tener tanta fuerza para objetos como mochilas y almohadas o bien cambiar de objetivo.

-¿Cómo podemos atraparla?

-Perseguirla y predecir en donde saldrá. No ayudará mucho que estemos en una casa tan grande, sin ofender Megumi-respondió Kero quien veía como un objeto tras otro desaparecía y aparecía en otra parte de la alcoba

-Megumi necesito… ¿Me estas grabando?-dijo atónita la castaña al ver a su amiga con su cámara en mano.

-Sí, esto es demasiado interesante para dejarlo pasar Sora. Además sabes que me encanta grabar a mis mejores amigas, más cuanto están a punto de hacer un acto heroico como una Card Captor.

-Vaya que aprendes rápido Megumi, incluso que nos grabes me parece genial eso lo hacía también… no me digas, eres…

Antes de que Kero terminara de hablar, Sora sacó la llave y dijo el conjuro ante la emoción de Megumi:

-Llave que guardas los poderes de las estrellas, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sora. Quien acepto esta misión contigo, ¡Libérate!-en eso Sora agarró el báculo mágico y su amiga menciono:

-Maravilloso, esa es mi amiga. Sora, el portarretratos al lado de mi cama tienes unas alas.

-Sí esa es la identidad de la carta, rápido antes de que... desaparezca como siempre-dijo Kero llevándose una mano a la cara.

-Fue demasiado rápido, no me di cuenta adonde se fue.

-En la puerta allí está el retrato-dijo Megumi quien con la cámara se daba cuenta cuando algo cambiaba en la imagen.

-Regresa a la forma…No de nuevo.

-No es para preocuparte Sora, pero esa carta tiende a gustarle el aire libre para hacer de sus travesuras así que si no nos damos prisa estaremos se nos complicará atraparla.

-¡QUEEE! ¿Cuánto le costó a mi mamá atraparla?

-Bastante, mejor no hablemos tanto y sigámosla antes de que nos descubran.

-Sí, ahora que recuerdo mi mamá no tardará en llegar-ahora fue Megumi quien comentó

No esperaron mucho tiempo para salir del cuarto y perseguirla por todo el pasillo. La carta desaparecía e incluso se metió en el estudio y una especie de salón donde les quedo más remedio que revisar en cada rincón del lugar. El problema es que cada vez que Kero, Megumi o Sora estaban a punto de tocarla desaparecía y un par de veces Sora y Kero se lanzaron para atraparla por sorpresa, sin embargo quedaron comiendo el polvo cuando chocarán ambos y cayeron al suelo.

-¡Auch! Puede ser una carta débil, pero nos va a volver locos-dijo Sora mientras se pasaba la mano por la cabeza donde choco con Kero aunque el guardián estaba viendo estrellitas quien comenzaba a recuperarse.

Al recuperarse vieron como el retrato con las alas se introdujo a una especie de almacén de vestuario similar al de los teatros por la cantidad de diferentes vestidos y disfraces que estaban allí. La ropa estaba acomodada en hileras por donde Sora, Megumi y Kero caminaban revisaban y al ver el retrato quieto se lanzaron a atraparlo. Lo que no esperaron fue que las alas rosadas de movimiento surgieran en las ropas de la habitación y una a una hizo que aparecieran sobre el equipo para que les cayera encima y no pudieran perseguirla. Luego de quitarse los 5 trajes que Movimiento les mandó, Sora le preguntó a Megumi:

-Recuérdame por qué tu mamá tiene tantos disfraces como estos. Parecen sacados de una historieta o manga de una súper heroína-quitándose un traje rosado de mangas largas como con una especie de capucha azul que cubría los hombros y tenía una estrella en la zona del broche del frente; además Kero salía del sombrero semicircular azul que hacía juego con el disfraz incluso tenía la misma estrella rosada.

-Son los primeros trabajos de mamá, ellos los conserva por nostalgia y para obtener nuevas ideas de diseños.

-Siento que he visto estos diseños antes…pero eso no importa ahora. La carta está afuera y creo que va a la puerta del enfrente. Allí tendremos nuestra última oportunidad antes de que salga a la calle. Sora, necesito que te concentres por completo ahora y sientas la magia.

-No te preocupes, Sora. Kero y yo estamos contigo, te cubriremos los lados y te ayudaremos. Apenas veamos cualquier movimiento, te avisaremos para que hagas lo que tengas que hacer-respondió Megumi ayudando a Sora a levantarse.

El trío salió lo más rápido del almacén y como si estuviera jugando con ellos tenía el mismo portafotos de la habitación de Megumi puesto al borde de las escaleras con las alas listas para desaparecer. Al perseguirla se desplazo a las parte baja de las escaleras donde Sora se deslizó por el barandal para llegar abajo más rápido y se puso de frente a la puerta principal. Cerró los ojos y se concentró.

-_Necesito sentir donde aparece para atraparla. Si mamá pudo hacerlo, yo también lo haré. Sólo enfócate en sentir la magia y percibirla el lugar donde se dirige._

Kero y Megumi se quedaron en el segundo piso viendo uno a cada lado esperado que apareciera el retrato hechizado, mientras que Sora esperaba con el báculo listo en una mano. Megumi y Kero se dio cuenta de algo al lado derecho por la ventana, quienes le avisaron a la Card Captor, aunque ella no se movió para sorpresa de ambos.

Sora estaba completamente concentrada. Podía oía el viento que chocaba con las ventanas, el canto de un ave afuera, el sonido de un auto acercándose a la casa, pero no daba con la ubicación exacta de Movimiento. Dio unos pasos y en ese instante la percibió y sin dudar actúo.

-Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces, carta Sakura.

Sora le dio al retrato en el momento exacto con la punta del báculo cuando cruzaba el aire y al sellarse la carta descendió a las manos de la niña. Por otro, el portarretratos, ya sin magia, se vino abajo siendo salvado de que se rompiera por la Card Captor quien se tiró para atraparlo.

-Bien hecho. Doble felicitación por atrapar la carta y el retrato con la otra mano-dijo Kero acercándose con Megumi

-Además está todo en video, el primero de muchos eso espero-La ojiazul se detuvo al oír que la cerradura comenzó a sonar y la puerta abrirse mostrando a una mujer de la edad de Sakura, con un largo cabello negro y ojos un poco más claros que los de Megumi.

-Hola hija, Sora que gusto verte de nuevo-en eso noto que al lado de la niña estaba un objeto que no había visto en varios años- ¿Cómo consiguieron ese báculo?-dijo la madre de Megumi incrédula.

-Tal como lo supuse-dijo Kero se dirigía a donde estaba la mujer para sorpresa de Megumi y más de Sora-Que alegra saludarte de nuevo, Tomoyo.

-¡Kero! Si estás aquí junto con el báculo de Sakura implica que… la pequeña Sora es la nueva Card Captor.

-Señora Daidoji, ¿Usted sabía lo de mi mamá?

-Por supuesto, yo lo sabía desde que inicio pasando incluso antes de que Shaoran llegará a Japón para tratar de capturar las cartas. Megumi, Sora vamos a la sala a platicar más tranquilos, además creo que Kero le gustará probar unas galletas.

-¡Tomoyo, tú si mi entiendes mejor que nadie!

…

Después de media hora de explicación, Megumi quedó encantada con la nueva identidad mágica de su amiga, agregado a la experiencia del día de hoy, video que no dudo en mostrarle a su madre, le dijo a su amiga:

-Sora; yo me encargaré de tu vestuario y grabar tus nuevas hazañas. Además siempre puedes necesitar una mano amiga, ¿Qué dices Kero?

-Estoy de acuerdo y como dijo una vez Tomoyo: "Ocasiones especiales, requieren ropas especiales". Bienvenida al equipo Megumi.

-Ahora que lo pienso ¿Cuándo le diremos a Kaori?-le preguntó Megumi a la castaña.

-No le diremos-respondió Sora mientras se tomaba un poco de refresco-Sí, le digo querrá involucrarse y no quiero que algo les pase a ustedes por las cartas, ya es mucho riesgo teniéndote a ti.

En eso Tomoyo se acercó a Sora al notar que la chica estaba nerviosa aún y le dijo:

-Está bien, Sakura también pasó por lo mismo. Pero debes recordar tus amigos son lo más importante y esconderle secretos a ellos será difícil. No es que le digas a todo mundo; sin embargo Megumi, Kaori y tú son las mejores amigas y no sería buena idea dejarla por fuera. Piénsalo un poco si te pasará a ti.

…

Después de comer; Megumi y Sora se pusieron a trabajar en el proyecto que tení, Tomoyo fue a buscar la llave para abrir un viejo baúl que tenía escondido por seguridad de un secreto ya revelado, por su parte Kero quiso revisar la razón por la que Movimiento eligió el portarretratos en especifico:

-La primera vez era el libro que Sakura y el mocoso ocupaban para esa tarea de verano, lo cual tiene sentido con la actitud de esa carta. Pero este retrato no sé qué tiene de especial ni siquiera es de Sora.

Al verlo descubrió que en la fotografía estaban una Megumi más pequeña de unos 8 años con su cámara, Sora y una chica pelirroja con un uniforme de fútbol de la misma edad. Detrás estaba una mujer, que suponía era la madre de la niña desconocida, Tomoyo y Sakura. Tras pensarlo unos momentos, Kero murmuró:

-¿Acaso las cartas estaban buscando quién es la nueva Card Captor o quieren ver cómo se ve Sakura ahora para estar más cerca de su ama?

…

**Primero que todo discúlpenme por no actualizar la historia; hasta ahora puedo escribir ya que estoy de vacaciones de la universidad. Espero que les guste este capítulo de la historia y como hice que Tomoyo, Sakura y Shaoran se dieran cuenta de la nueva faceta de Sora. Esperen ver un poco más de la rivalidad entre Tsubasa y Kero.**

**Ahora en el próximo capítulo, Sakura se entera más sobre la situación actual de las cartas con la llamada a Eriol y en la escuela comienzan a presentarse extraños eventos en la escuela. Manden reviews con su opinión y nos vemos pronto.**


	3. La Escuela de Arena

Capítulo 3: La Escuela de Arena

Después de capturar la carta del Movimiento y de escuchar la explicación que les dio Tomoyo sobre su relación con las cartas, las niñas se pusieron a hacer el proyecto escolar en el segundo piso. Mientras lo hacían, Sora estaba algo distraída ya en su mente estaba la historia que les conto Tomoyo. Les dijo sobre cómo Sakura tuvo problemas para atrapar las cartas y, a esa edad, tenía los mismos temores que ella en lo que respectaba a la labor de recolectar las cartas.

Megumi se dio cuenta de la actitud de su amiga por lo que decidió hablarle para levantar su entusiasmo:

-Sabes Sora, nunca pensé que tu familia tuviera esa faceta tan mágica. Saber que tus padres fueron Card Captors y ahora tú, me parece fascinante-al notar el gesto de duda en el rostro de la ojiverde puso su mano en señal de apoyo en el hombre de ella y le dijo suavemente

- No te preocupes lo harás muy bien, esta en tu sangre.

-Gracias, espero ser tan buena como mi madre. Aunque no sospeche que mi papá también buscará las cartas.

-Sí, venir desde un lugar tan lejos como Hong Kong para ayudar a tu mamá con esa difícil labor, me parece algo muy caballeroso.

-Claro, así es mi papá con mi mamá; sin embargo-hizo una pausa poniéndose la mano en la barbilla y viendo el techo recordando con cierto gesto de inocencia-no entenderé porque Kero casi se atraganta con la comida cuanto hablamos de esa parte del relato… Bueno eso le paso por glotón ¿¡Cómo pensaba comerse ese pedazo tan grande de una sola vez!?-respondió Sora agregando algo de humor al final.

Ambas niñas se rieron recordando esa parte del relato, sin embargo ellas no conocían que Tomoyo había "editado" un poco la historia al hablar del padre de Sora, porque él si las ayudo bastante con las cartas a pesar de esos primeros encuentros nada agradables.

…

Por su parte en la sala de estar, Tomoyo descansaba en el sofá de su trabajo como jefa del área de diseño de la nueva línea de ropa de las compañías Daidoji. Kero se quedo con ella viendo álbumes de fotos de los años que estuvo encerrado.

-¿Esa es Sakura y el mocoso?-preguntó Kero a Tomoyo viendo la foto de la boda de Shaoran y la maestra de las cartas.

-Sí, tengo ese día grabado por completo para que lo veas. Nunca había visto a nuestra Sakura tan feliz, salvo tal vez-Tomoyo se levanto para agarrar otro álbum más pequeño de la mesa y al abrirlo puso la página donde Sakura sale con una bebita castaña envuelta en mantas-Cuando nacieron Sora y Tsubasa.

-Sí. Tsubasa es igual a su padre, igual de molesto. Aún no entenderé porque mentiste en la parte de Li-se le elevo un poco para acercarse a Tomoyo- "valiente, siempre dispuesto a proteger a Sakura y ayudar en la labor de Card Captor"; en serio Tomoyo ese mocoso al inicio vino a quitarnos todas las cartas y no le importaba Sakura sólo que no se entrometiese.

-Pero, él cambio con el tiempo cuando descubrió sus sentimientos hacia ella y nos ayudo bastante cuando convertirnos las cartas. Ellos han estado juntos desde que él volvió a Japón y no hay nadie que la ame tanto a nuestra Sakura como Shaoran. Cambie un toque la historia también porque Sora tiene una alta estima de su padre y no quería ser yo quien dañará esa imagen, si alguien se lo dirá deben ser ellos. Sabrán cómo hacerlo de la mejor forma.

-Sí, en eso estoy de acuerdo-respondió Kero quien observo una foto de Megumi con Sora que estaba en el álbum abierto

-Sora es una niña muy dulce, valiente y con un aura mágica fuerte, muy similar a Sakura. Creo que esa pudo ser una de las razones por las que pudo abrir el libro.

-Es posible, Kero. ¿Y cuántas cartas han atrapado hasta el momento?-Preguntó Tomoyo mientras tomaba una taza de té de la mesa.

-Tres: Movimiento, Salto y Tierra que fue la primera carta de ella. Aunque… todas las cartas que hemos enfrentado no son tan agresivas como las demás y hay algo que más me preocupa… es la actitud de las cartas. Es como si…

-RING, RING, RING-Tomoyo sacó del bolso que tenía en el sillón su celular y contesto:

-¿Hola?...Sakura, que gusto oírte…Sí, la puedo llevar a tu casa en un rato-en un tono más alegre- Por cierto, creo que debería hacer unos ajustes a tus viejos trajes del depósito por si Sora los necesita en alguna de sus misiones de Card Captor.

En ese momento, un silencio abrumador se noto en la alcoba y luego un fuerte grito se oyó del otro lado de la llamada. Fue tan fuerte que Tomoyo se alejo un poco del teléfono y Kero salto. Luego la ojiazul, con su tranquilidad característica al hablar, le explico un poco la situación alejándose de donde estaba Kero todavía impactado.

-Megumi también sabe lo de Kero y las cartas. Ellas atraparon una aquí en mi casa. Son muy parecidas a nosotros, incluso mi hija le prometió encargarse de los trajes de Sora y sabes lo decida que es ella. Por eso, esa conversación también le conviene…OK, nos vemos en 15 minutos-Tomoyo colgó y dirigiéndose a Kero le dijo:

-Aunque pasen los años, nuestra Sakura siempre será la misma.

-Me imaginaba que tomaría así la noticia. ¿Qué quería Sakura?

-Si podía llevar a Sora a su casa, van a llamar a Eriol para analizar la situación de las nuevas cartas. Es diferente a lo que pasó cuando escaparon por primera vez y ella le preocupa que pueda pasar-le dijo ojiazul a Kero quien en el aire cruzaba las piernas quedándose pensativo.

-_Sakura y el mocoso tienen las mismas sospechas que yo, el poder que han mostrado es mayor que el original. Movimiento y Salto son más fuertes y si esto pasará con otras como Disparo, Trueno o las elementales, no quiero imaginar que podría pasar._

Al acercarse Tomoyo, Kero rompió la concentración que tenía y se relajó:

-Kero, voy arriba a decirle a las niñas que vamos a la casa de Sakura y Shaoran. Hay un poco más de té y galletas en la cocina por si te apetece. Espérame en la entrada con las chicas para partir.

…

En el auto, Megumi iba muy entusiasmada por saber más de las cartas Sakura, incluso estaba viendo de nuevo el video de la captura de la carta con Kero en el hombro para pensar en algún diseño para la próxima ocasión. Por su parte, Sora miraba por la ventana, un poco más segura con su deber de Card Captor, aunque le inquietaba lo que lo que la madre de su mejor amiga les dijo antes de salir:

-"_Un viejo amigo nos ayudar en esta situación". Quién podrá ser, un experto con las cartas. Yo creí que mis padres eran los expertos en todo esto-_sacando la llave de su cuello y poniéndola en su mano sonriendo pensaba:

-_Quien pensaría que una llave tan pequeña envolviese tanto poder. Entonces tendré que actuar con mucho entusiasmo y energía para lograr esta meta._

En ese momento, Tomoyo se estaciono al frente de la casa de Sora; las niñas se bajaron del auto primero para ver que no hubiera nadie en la calle. Le dieron la señal a Kero de que era seguro salir y luego entraron rápido a la residencia.

Una vez dentro, vieron que una laptop conectada al televisor de la sala, el cual tenía una webcam encima de este. Al lado estaba Tsubasa leyendo un libro en el sillón. El niño observó quienes entraron y frunció el ceño al ver a Kero:

-Muñeco-dijo Tsubasa lo suficientemente fuerte para que lo oyera el guardián quien le regresó el gesto amenazantemente.

-Chiquillo.

Ninguno de los dos dijo algo más; mantenían el cruce de miradas y se podía sentía como entre los dos hubiera una descarga eléctrica. Sora se quedo viendo avergonzada por la actitud de su hermano y de su guardián, por su parte Megumi saco su cámara y comenzó a tomar fotos.

-¿Sora, ya llegaste?-dijo Sakura del interior de la casa que fue acercándose para toparse con el duelo de mirada de Tsubasa y Kero. Entonces con una tosecita y mirando fijamente a ambos logró que los dos se sentarán pacíficamente en el mismo sofá.

-Parece que Sakura aún tiene su toque para controlar a Kero jeje-respondió Tomoyo detrás de las dos niñas.

-Tomoyo, Megumi que bueno verlas. ¿Megumi no te pasó nada cuando atraparon la carta?-Preguntó con algo de preocupación en su voz.

-Para nada, señora Li. Incluso grabe excelentes tomas de Sora haciendo su magia.

-_En definitiva es la hija de Tomoyo-_pensó Sakura con una gotita de sudor en la frente y los ojos cerrados.

-Mamá, ¿mi papá ya llegó a casa?

-Viene de camino, surgió un imprevisto en el museo y me dijo que habláramos con Eriol sin él. Él tratará de llegar a tiempo.

-Ok, ¿por cierto quien es Eriol?-preguntó la pequeña Sora.

-Eriol es un amigo de la infancia nuestro, él sabe mucho más que nosotros sobre las cartas-respondió Sakura mientras utilizaba la computadora para hacer una video llamada con Eriol quien estaba en Inglaterra.

-Mmm…la tecnología avanzó bastante mientras estuve dormido. Sora ¿Cómo van a usar una computadora para llamar a Eriol?

-Por medio de Internet, actualmente es algo muy normal ahora que usamos para comunicarnos, obtener información, por mencionarte algunas cosas-respondió Megumi.

-Ah, qué interesante. Me preguntó si podré conseguir nuevos videojuegos-Megumi con una ligera sonrisa acentuó con la cabeza.

-Y yo pensé que el muñeco sabía de todo-dijo Tsubasa con una voz burlona, la cual hizo que su madre se volteará para prever un nuevo conflicto con Kero.

-Tsubasa, compórtate; ya está entrando la llamada.

Entonces las niñas se sentaron al frente de la pantalla con Kero, Tomoyo al lado de Sakura y Tsubasa en el fondo del sofá. Después de que escuchar el sonido normal de una llamada por internet, apareció en la imagen de un hombre de piel pálida casi como la de Tomoyo y Megumi, con una edad parecida a la de sus padres, de cabello azul corto, con un semblante maduro aunque irradiaba calma.

-Buenas noches, Sakura, Tomoyo. Mucho tiempo ha pasado, por cierto… donde esta mi pariente querido-respondió Eriol generando la duda en los niños y una pequeña risa entre dientes por parte de Kero.

-Shaoran no ha llegado dijo que habláramos contigo sin él. Intentará llegar lo más pronto posible.

-Mamá, ¿Él está relacionado con papá?-preguntó sorprendida la Card Captor. Antes de que Sakura respondiera, Eriol levantó ligeramente la mano como para indicar que él se encargaría de explicarle.

-. Hace mucho tiempo que no te veo pequeña Sora, al igual que ustedes, Tsubasa y Megumi-Eso hizo que los niños reaccionarán sorprendidos de que aquella persona los conociera

-Sora, has crecido mucho y te pareces mucho a tu madre incluso en la magia.

Al ver el rostro de los niños hizo una pausa, se rió un poco y les dijo:

-Disculpen mi cortesía, no me he presentado. Mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa y los conozco a ustedes porque cuando eran bebes estaba de visita en Japón y sus padres son grandes amigos míos me los presentaron. A tu pregunta Sora, como te indirectamente sí. ¿No sé si ya sabes toda la historia de las cartas pequeña Sora?

-Sé que mi mamá se encargó de atrapar todas las cartas con la ayuda de mi papá y luego se convirtió en la dueña de ellas-respondió Sora a la cual respondió Eriol con un gesto amable con la cabeza.

-Sabes parte de la historia. Creo que no te han contado que originalmente las cartas Sakura no eran exactamente como las ves ahora. Hace muchos años, un mago llamado Clow Reed se encargó de usar sus poderes para crear el mazo de las cartas Clow. Dicho mazo fue guardado antes de su muerte hasta que una niña de 10 años las descubrió y las esparció por toda la ciudad de Tomoeda. Creo que ya sabes de quién estamos hablando-a lo cual asintió la niña con orgullo y su madre estaba algo sonrojada atrás.

-Sakura Kinomoto se volvió la nueva dueña de las cartas de Clow, luego de obtenerlas en el Juicio Final ya que existía otra persona que poseía algunas. Sin embargo su labor no termino allí, ella convirtió las cartas Clow en las cartas Sakura que tú conoces debido a que estas debían cambiar para usar la magia de su nuevo dueño, sino perderían su esencia. Allí fue donde entró yo, ya que use mis poderes para forzar a Sakura a transformarlas a su forma actual. Eso se debe a que yo soy la reencarnación de este hechicero que creo las cartas.

-¡QUÉ!-reaccionó sorprendida la nueva Card Captor-Entonces puedes hacer magia también. Ok, ¿Cómo mi padre que sea tu descendiente? Ambos tienen casi la misma edad.

-Yo tengo más años de los que aparento, use mis poderes por un tiempo para verme más joven y acercarme. Deje de hacerlo cuando encontré a tus padres y Tomoyo, además de tener los recuerdos de Clow. Sucede Sora que tu padre es descendiente directo de Clow ya que al igual que tú, Clow tenía descendía china aunque esa venía de su madre; su nombre completo era Li Clow Reed.

En ese instante ingresó Shaoran cuando los más jóvenes se enteraban de la relación con el creador de las cartas. Al verlo Shaoran a Eriol bajo la cabeza un poco saludándolo y le dijo hola para ponerse junto a su hijo; por su parte la reencarnación de Clow le dijo en un tono de juego:

-Hola mi lindo descendiente, me alegra verte de nuevo. Llegas a tiempo para explicarles las dudas que tenían anoche.

Aunque una venita estilo anime resaltaba en la frente de Shaoran producto de uno de los viejos apodos que le ponía Eriol, tomo un respiro y aprovechó para preguntarle:

-¿Sabes si las cartas aún obedecen a Sakura?

-No y sí. Las cartas tienen memoria y no se atreverán a herir o dañar a Sakura porque aún siguen siendo su maestra y recuerdan todo lo que hizo por ellas; sin embargo al ser dispersadas de nuevo, necesitan ser selladas y su poder está fuera de control. Sólo Sora podrá utilizarlas siempre y cuando recuerde ponerle el nombre a la carta. Tengo aún dudas si Sakura podrá usarlas de nuevo aunque tengan el nombre de Sora, tendrían que hacer la prueba-respondió Eriol, en eso Kero se elevó y dijo:

-Algo extraño sucedió hoy al atrapar la carta de movimiento, su poder era mayor al usual. Cuando Clow creó la carta sólo podía mover cosas ligeras como libros pequeños, nunca algo tan pesado como trajes o vestidos. Megumi, sólo para asegurarme, qué foto tenía el retrato que hechizo movimiento.

-Era uno donde estábamos Sora, Kaori y yo luego de un partido de fútbol cada una está con nuestras mamás.

-Sí, la carta la primera vez uso un libro que buscaban el mocoso y Sakura. Tenía sentido que lo usará para molestarlos, sin embargo la foto no tenía mucha importancia hasta que vi que Sakura estaba allí. ¿Crees que las cartas estén buscando a Sakura? y ¿Acaso son más poderosas que la primera vez que escaparon?

La última pregunta fue la que más preocupo a los mayores ya que conocían de las dificultades que ellos tuvieron originalmente y si eran más poderosas los problemas serían mayores para la pequeña Sora.

-Es posible y por lo que oigo me temo que sí. La maestra de donde obtienen su magia aún está presente a diferencia de cuando Sakura las atrapó. Y tengan en cuenta los que les dije, las cartas tienen memoria y emociones; buscarán a su dueña y pueden causar problemas a quienes estén a su alrededor, en especial las cartas con una personalidad agresiva.

Sora trato de verse valiente, pero en su interior algo de temor. Podría tratar de ocultarlo sin embargo sus padres, Kero, Eriol, Tomoyo y Megumi notaban claramente la sensación de la niña.

-Sakura, Shaoran, hay algo que tal vez pueda ser una buena noticia en estos momentos. Cuando todo esto acabe y después del Juicio Final, Sora no necesitará convertir las cartas de inmediato. Tienen su fuente original de magia y con Sora podrán establecerse.

-Gracias por todo Eriol-ahora fue Sakura quien habló y miró a sus amiga y esposo- Tomoyo, Shaoran pueden llevarse a los niños a la cocina. Hay algo que necesito preguntarle a Eriol personalmente-Shaoran se la miro fijamente-No te preocupes, es algo que necesito pedirle y te lo explicaré después.

-Vamos Li, creo que los niños pueden tener algo de hambre-dijo Tomoyo empujando suavemente a Shaoran a la cocina.

Los niños iban detrás y antes de que Sora se fuera de la habitación le pareció escuchar un "Buena suerte" de Eriol, a lo que respondió con una de sus cálidas sonrisas. Ya a solas, Sakura le dijo:

-Muchas gracias por esto Eriol.

-No hay de que Sakura. Sora, aparte de que tu hija también está relacionada con quién fue Clow así que siendo la responsabilidad de ayudarla. Por tu actitud creo que necesitas decirme algo.

-Sí, confío en que Sora podrá hacerlo aunque sea difícil. Sin embargo quiero pedirte que vengas a Japón cuando falten pocas cartas.

-No te preocupes allí estaré aunque Shaoran no le agrade mucho la idea. Por tu conducta, creo que quieres hablar de aquello que me pediste ayuda hace un tiempo atrás con las cartas.

-Sí, nunca pensé que Sora pudiese abrir el libro y no sé como actuará ese hechizo con ella. No creo que le haga daño, pero en el Juicio Final tendrá un gran peso ya que sólo yo sé qué es lo que se oculta. Lo hice en caso de que algo saliera mal, si sucediera un problema o el elegido necesitará una segunda oportunidad, para equilibrar la decisión final-dijo Sakura preocupada, Eriol la escucho pacíficamente y le respondió.

-Sora saldrá bien, ese hechizo que hiciste crea un balance. Habrá que esperar hasta que en ese día se revele la identidad. Confía en tu hija, además ella tiene el valor y coraje de ustedes dos. Me despido Sakura, descansa.

-Gracias, Eriol

Luego de esas palabras, la llamada se corto. Sakura está con sus dudas, pero entonces recordó aquella frase que siempre le ayudaba sin importar que tan difícil fueran las cosas "Pase lo que pase, todo estará bien".

…

Ya era tarde, Megumi y Tomoyo se había ido hace aproximadamente 2 horas después de cenar. Mientras comían, Tsubasa y Kero volvieron a pelear; esta vez fue por los últimos pedazos de postre aunque paraban cuando Sakura o Shaoran se volteaban a verlo. La madre del niño no se daba cuenta, estaba algo dispersa luego de hablar a solas con el hechicero; por su parte su padre solo lo miro fijo por un segundo y le dijo como susurro: "No dejes que el muñeco te gane".

Eran altas hora de la noche, solo estaban completamente dormidos los hombres de la casa. Sakura fue al baño por un vaso de agua para relajarse ya que seguía pensando en que su hija enfrentaría a sus cartas, las cuales eran más poderosas que la primera vez. Quiso ver a su hija antes de volver a la cama por lo que fue a su habitación, se coloco en el borde de la puerta para darle un vistazo a Sora y al observarla noto algo muy claro:

-¿Sora, puedo entrar? Sé que no estás dormida, si quieres puedo acompañarte un rato si tienes problemas para dormir.

-Pasa, mamá-dijo Sora cubriéndose un poco con las cobijas como si buscase ocultarse de Sakura. La maestra de las cartas se sentó en el borde de la cama teniendo a su hija a su lado, comenzó a pasarle su mano por el cabello castaño oscuro de Sora y le dijo suavemente con tono maternal:

-Sora, ¿Qué te pasa mi pequeña?-ella no respondió, solo se cubrió su cobija y en ese instante supuso cual era la causa del insomnio de la pequeña

-¿Es por las cartas?-Sora asintió con la cabeza levemente.

-Entiendo si tienes miedo a la hora de enfrentarte a las cartas ahora que sabes que son más poderosas que cuando yo la capture.

-No le tengo miedo a las cartas. Puedo sentir algo de temor o dudar en caso de enfrentarlas, aún si fueran más poderosas. Aprendí de ti algo muy importante y es ser valiente aunque las cosas sé compliquen como cuando tenía un examen, un trabajo, un problema con el equipo de fútbol, o algo así. Me enseñaste a creer en mí misma-El brillo de la luna sobre la cara de Sakura mostraba una sonrisa ligera de alegría por lo que dijo su hija-Sin embargo, me preocupa fallarte, fallarle a Kero y a los otros si no puedo atraparlas; no quiere que sean afectados por las consecuencias de mis actos ahora que son más fuertes las cartas.

Sakura abrazó a su hija sabiendo lo que podía estar sintiendo en este instante, el peso y la responsabilidad a esa edad. Ella experimentó lo mismo cuando estaba en esa posición; sin embargo recordó algo que podría ayudarle a su hija en este instante:

-Sora, escucha. Nunca creas que nos decepcionarás o nos fallarás, tú tienes una gran chica con gran fuerza de voluntad y el entusiasmo para lograr lo que quieras. Simplemente debes dar todo de ti. Además creo que podrás hacerlo porque eres mi hija y tienes un carácter por el cual sé que no te rendirás. Las cartas puedes ser más fuerte, pero me tienes a mí, tu padre, Tsubasa, Megumi, Tomoyo, Erio y tus amigos para que te ayudes y tienes parte de mi magia en ti, por lo que muy fuerte. Recuerdas la frase que te enseñe, siempre piensa en ella si tienes problemas o dudas:

-"Pase lo que pase, todo estará bien"-dijeron ambas a la vez. Tras unos minutos Sora le dijo a su madre

-Gracias, mamá. Eso me ayudará a dormir.

-Descansa mi Card Captor, recuerda que tienes que irte temprano para hacer el aseo-previendo la reacción de tu hija agregó-Yo me encargaré de levantarte si es necesario.

Sora respiró y pudo por fin tranquilamente en su cuarto, al igual que Sakura cuando regreso a su habitación. Kero, quien se había mudado a una gaveta del escritorio del cuarto de Sora, cuando le pareció escuchar un ruido se quedó despierto y pudo oír la conversación madre e hija. Supo que Sakura hizo lo correcto con su hija aunque al final pensó mientras volvía a su mini cama:

-Ojala Sora se despierte a tiempo, porque dudo que Sakura se levante temprano.

…

Al mismo tiempo que la calma comenzaba a darse en la casa de la familia Li, durante la noche en la escuela de Tomoeda una extraña presencia actuaba en el patio de juegos. El suelo donde estaba marcada las líneas del área de juego de baseball, la pista de atletismo y otras partes del patio se cubrió con una ligera capa de arena que fue creciendo hasta introducirse como una pequeña tormenta dentro del edificio. Solo quedo afuera un rastro, pero ya estaba preparada para atacar al día siguiente cuando su blanco llegase.

…

-Sora, Sora despierta. Algo ha estado sonando los últimos 5 minutos. Primero fue un tono algo molesto porque me despertó y luego una canción más dulce vino de tu teléfono-escuchaba Sora quien seguía con los ojos cerrados aunque consciente de lo que le decía

-Kero…eres tú-pasándose la mano por los ojos-¿Qué hora es?

-Déjame ver tu celular- Kero se acerco y toco una tecla del teléfono, al ver la pantalla respondió-Es temprano, son las 6:15am

-Ahh bueno son… ¡6:15! Debo estar mucho antes en la escuela por el aseo. Se me hizo tarde-Se levantó como un relámpago y fue corriendo al baño para alistarse

-De tal madre, tal hija-reacciono Kero alzando los hombros y viendo la habitación recordó- Hablando de madres, veré si tras tanto tiempo por fin Sakura aprendió a levantarse temprano o creo que deberé despertarla.

Kero fue volando a la habitación de Shaoran y Sakura, cuando iba al otro lado vio como un relámpago castaño regreso al cuarto de Sora. En ese instante, notó que la puerta de la alcoba estaba abierta y Shaoran se acaba de levantar de su cama aún con su pijama.

-Si preguntas muñeco, hace como un par de minutos salió corriendo abajo cuando se dio cuenta de la hora. Sora le toca hoy aseo de su salón según recuerdo y Sakura iba a irse media hora antes para preparar su equipo en la universidad

-Tal como pensé, Sakura aún le cuesta levantarse tan temprano. Sora le pasó algo similar a pesar de tener dos alarmas.

Kero y Shaoran vieron como la hija del segundo se ajustaba la boina de la escuela y se apuraba para bajar. Una simple mirada de Shaoran, hizo que los dos se acercarán a la escalera para ver como la antigua y la nueva Card Captor se las arreglaban abajo.

-Me quede dormida, Sora te iba a levantar cuando escuche tu grito. Si me das dos minutos pudo llevarte en el carro.

-No te preocupes, me iré en patineta. Además tienes que ir a la universidad antes hoy, si vas a la escuela te retrasarás más.

-OK, ten cuidado si encuentras una carta.

En eso bajaron el guardián y Shaoran para ver la escena de Sora con parte del equipo puesto, un panecillo y un vaso con jugo en la mesa. Por su parte, Sakura estaba con el pijama puesta y el cabello algo despeinado.

-Sora, espérame iré contigo.

-¿Cómo dijiste?

-Si sale una carta me puedes necesitar, además-el león alado se acercó para decirle al oído a Sora quien estaba algo inquieta mientras se ponía lo que le faltaba del equipo-no tengo nada que hacer ya que tus padres ni el mini mocoso tienen los videojuegos instalados y no sé qué hacer aquí-se alejo para decir a toda voz.

-Prometo no molestarte y actuar como muñeco todo el día. ¿Está bien?

-Sí, entra necesito tengo poco tiempo para hacer el aseo-dijo Sora abriendo su mochila dirigiendo a la puerta de la casa-Hasta luego, mamá, papá.

-¿Llegas tu almuerzo, hija?-Dijo Sakura saliendo al pasillo de la casa.

-Sí-Así salió a toda velocidad con rumbo a la escuela

…

-Debo apresurarme, Megumi ya debe estar allí y no quiero dejarle toda la carga-pensaba Sora en voz alta cuando le falta poco para llegar.

-Así que te toca con Megumi hacer el aseo-respondió Kero sacando la cabeza por un lado de la mochila-No tienen ustedes una amiga más como era que se llamaba…

-Kaori, ella llega como quince minutos antes de la clase. Megumi decidió esta hora para el aseo previendo que alguna pudiera llegar tarde.

-En tu caso parece que es algo normal-en eso Kero sintió como vibraba el celular de Sora dentro de su mochila-Sora algo le pasa a tu teléfono.

-Seguro es un mensaje, ¿De quién es?-preguntó Sora faltando unas dos calles para llegar a la escuela.

-Es de Megumi ¿Lo leo?

-No-dijo tranquila-Seguro quiere saber donde estoy. Ya vamos a llegar.

Cuando dieron la última vuelta para la escuela pudieron ver la entrada, sin embargo les sorprendió ver a Megumi en la entrada con un gesto de preocupación en su mira y sujetándose las manos. La ojiazul se volvió para ver a su mejor amiga y se acercó rápido a ella para decirle:

-Sora, algo extraño paso en la escuela. ¿No leíste el mensaje que te mande?-en ese momento Sora se quedo muda.

-Te dije sí lo leí o no-respondió Kero saliendo de la mochila.

-Me alegra verte Kero. El mensaje fue para pedirle que te trajera porque no sé si esto es producto de una carta Sakura-Eso hizo que Sora y Kero pusieran un semblante serio y estaban preparados para lo que fuese a pasar en la escuela.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso Megumi?

-Entremos para que vean ustedes mismos

Las dos niñas y el guardián entraron a la escuela, donde pudieron ver una cantidad considerable de polvo acumulado a los lados del camino que guiaba al edificio principal y ese mismo polvo se acumulaba a lo largo del corredor. Mientras que Megumi grababa todo con su cámara, Kero miraba atentamente la situación teniendo una idea de cuál era la identidad de la carta. Antes de mencionarlo, Sora abrió la puerta de su salón encontrando más cantidad del mismo polvo alrededor, en eso la Card Captor Sora se agacho para tocar el polvo y ver que era:

-Es como… arena-en eso Kero sintió una fuerte presencia detrás de él y vio como Sora se levantó mirando de un lado a otro como sí buscará algo.

-Sora-gritó Kero- encontré hacia donde se dirige la presencia de la carta, síganme.

Los tres salieron del salón y se dirigían a la salida que daba al patio, sin embargo nunca esperan que del otro lado del pasillo un enorme ataque de ese polvo se dirigiese hacia ellos. Al oírlo, Sora se dio vuelta con un rostro de preocupación idéntico al de Sakura y de inmediato los tres salieron corriendo por el pasillo ya que vieron como las escaleras se llenaban de arena.

-¡Kero, qué carta es esta!-dijo Sora en un casi gritó mientras seguían corriendo.

-Es la carta de la Arena. Es una carta agresiva y tiende a ser difícil de controlar.

-No hay algo que podamos hacer ahora-preguntó Megumi quien iba un poco más atrás que Sora y Kero.

-Necesitamos buscar un lugar seguro primero que todo, entren en ese salón-dijo Kero señalando a la derecha.

Las chicas ingresaron, y apenas entro Megumi, Sora cerró rápidamente la puerta, la cual recibió el impacto de la arena. Afortunadamente la puerta resistió y las chicas pudieron recuperar su aliento por unos instantes.

-Kero, tienes una idea de cómo atraparla. Nuestros compañeros llegarán pronto y no podemos dejar que una carta suelta los pueda atacar.

-Sí, primero hay que encontrar donde está la identidad de la carta y luego planear como atraparla-dijo Kero

-Ok, dime de una vez antes de ir por ella cómo fue que mi madre la atrapó cuando era niña.-

-Bueno, yo no estuve esa vez. Sin embargo, a lo que Sakura me contó ella uso la carta del Agua para mojarla primero y luego Li uso el hielo para congelar sus movimientos-

-No tengo ninguna de esas cartas, Kero-dijo preocupada la castaña.

-Tranquilízate piensa en una estrategia con las que tienes ahora, además usa tu astucia y el entorno para atraparla-respondió Kero

Sin darse cuenta los dos, Megumi se acerco a la ventana; luego de abrirla llamó a Sora y Kero. La chica señaló a a un pequeño remolino de arena que comenzaba a crecer y en cuyo centro estaba una mujer con las piernas cruzadas vestida con un traje árabe y con una gema ovalada en su frente.

-Esa es la verdadera forma de la carta de la Arena-gritó Kero sin darse cuenta que Arena abrió sus ojos directo a donde estaban la Card Captor y sus amigos

-Perfecto nada más hay que ir por ella…-en eso Sora se quedó fría señalando paralizada a donde estaban, en eso grito-¡Muévanse de allí!

Kero y Megumi se dieron vuelta para ver que la arena del salón se estaba levantando y juntando para atacarlos. Los tres salieron corriendo del lugar para buscar una salida por poder escapar al jardín.

-Ya entendí porque hay arena por todo el edificio, la carta planeo todo esto. Con una cantidad mínima de arena por todo el lugar puede usar la atacarnos apenas nos localice. Su poder es inmenso, además puede detectar nuestra presencia dentro de su trampa-dijo Kero.

Sora se dio cuenta entonces que los tres juntos no tenían muchas opciones y el tiempo se les agotaba antes de que los demás estudiantes llegarán. Al ver que el pasillo se dividía a ambos lados decidió actuar.

-Megumi ve por la izquierda y dirígete al otro lado del jardín, por donde está el área de mantenimiento. Lo más seguro es que la arena me seguirá a mí y podrás ayudarme en caso de que lo necesite.

-Cuídate, Sora-en eso las dos niñas se separaron y la Card Captor aceleró para alejarse lo más posible de la arena y sacando la llave de su cuello dijo el hechizo:

-Llave que guardas el poder de las estrellas. Muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sora, quien acepto esta misión contigo. ¡Libérate!-Sora tomó el báculo cuando se formó y sacó una carta antes de que llegará la ola de arena.

-¡Salto!

En cada uno de sus pies aparecieron dos alas y comenzó a alejarse de los ataques. Dieron vueltas por el pasillo de la escuela hasta que lograron estar cerca de nuevo del salón de Sora y la Card Captor le dijo a Kero:

-Entra a la clase y sal por la ventana que abrió Megumi, así podremos llegar a donde está la carta.

-Perfecto. Tienes un plan para atraparla o solo lo dijiste para proteger a Megumi.

- Creo que tengo una idea, aunque fue para que no le pasará nada.

La niña fue a su salón y saltó por la ventana para aterrizar en el suelo con la arena siguiéndola de cerca. Sin embargo abajo era peor, encontró que el remolino creado por la carta seguía creciendo y su poder se incrementó cuando toda la arena de la escuela comenzó a juntarse en el remolino. Sora decidió usar la única carta que podía ayudarla en ese momento, lanzándola frente a ella dando vueltas al báculo mágico dijo:

-Enciérrala en una prisión de roca con tus pilares de justica, ¡TIERRA!-dijo Sora usando la carta.

La figura de la Tierra apareció, levantando una serie de pilares de tierra, encerrando a la mujer que representaba la carta en una celda con tapándola casi por completo. Sora sonrió sintiendo que la tenía y antes de alzar el báculo para sellarla se dio cuenta que por algunos pequeños espacios la arena comenzó a escapar rápidamente, creándose de nuevo el remolino que estaba cerca de la chica. Apenas le dio tiempo de sacar y usar Salto para escapar. Conforme estaba en el aire, la arena ataca levándose del remolino un pilar de arena rozándola y haciéndola caer en el césped.

-¡Sora! ¿Estás bien?-dijo Kero, que venía con Megumi con su cámara en una mano, mientras el remolino se hacía más grande y poco a poco se acercaba a donde estaban.

-Sí, pero no funcionó la carta. La arena se escapó del medio de la Tierra por espacios muy pequeños. Necesito que no sea tan fina para que no salga y la pueda sellar.

-Y sí la mojamos como hizo la mamá de Sora, eso la volverá más densa-mencionó Megumi, en eso Sora tocó algo duro que estaba cerca de ella y tuvo una idea.

-¡Los aspersores de la escuela! ¿Megumi sabes cómo activar los aspersores?

-Sí, cerca de aquí está el sistema de agua que los controla, el conserje una vez me lo explico.

-Perfecto ve rápido con Kero antes de que llegue la arena, usa la máxima potencia-la arena estuvo cerca y Sora volvió a usar Salto para alejarse, mientras que sus amigos corrían en otra dirección.

Los ataques golpeaban cerca, obedeciendo los movimientos de los brazos de la identidad de la carta quien miraba fijamente desde el centro la posición de la niña. El problema que tenía Sora no era esquivar los golpes sino que el remolino de arena conforme crecía le limitaba el espacio de aterrizaje. En eso llego el momento en que la arena la golpeó y cayó en el remolino. Sora en ese instante descubrió que el remolino en verdad era arena movediza, trató de escapar con toda sus fuerzas, sin embargo no tenía opción para escapar.

-Megumi, Kero activen los aspersores; rápido-dijo la Card Captor quien estaba sosteniéndose y tratando de resistir en la arena.

-Allí va la ayuda, Sora-escuchó el grito de Megumi quien estaba dándole vuelta a las todas las válvulas con Kero ayudándole con otras aunque fuese algo más difícil para él

En eso el agua comenzó a salir; aunque fue poco al inicio, empezó a afectar a la arena. Luego la fuerza del torrente aumento y el agua provenía más aspersores en diferentes lugares del jardín donde estaba la carta. Ya con eso más sólido y la Arena también afectada por el agua, Sora pudo moverse y sacar los brazos para salir y usar la carta de la Tierra de nuevo:

-Carta Sakura, enciérrala con tus pilares de justicia, ¡TIERRA! – A diferencia de la vez anterior, la celda de tierra la atrapo y por la arena mojada no podía escapar de la fuerza de la Tierra.

-Sora, ahora es tu oportunidad-dijo Kero quien llegaba con Megumi quien volvió a grabar.

-Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces, ¡Carta Sakura!-entonces toda la arena que estaba contenida y que estaba dentro de la escuela fue atraída a gran velocidad al espacio que creaba la imagen de la carta en la punta del báculo. Al final la carta cayó suavemente en las manos de la pequeña Card Captor, quien por el cansancio se cayó exhausta en el suelo.

-Buen trabajo Card Captor Sora. Fue difícil pero resististe y lo lograste.

-Gracias en verdad se los agradezco sin su ayuda no hubiese podido salir de esta.

-Para eso están las amigas, Sora. Mira ya no hay ni un grano de arena afuera, lo más seguro es que en los salones pasó lo mismo. Además lo más sorprende, es que tengo casi todo en video.

-Megumiii-dijo suspirando Sora, aunque en ese instante recordó que aparte de la arena había un desorden en su salón-No crees que haya un desorden en nuestro salón cuando escapamos y brinque de la ventana.

-Cierto, debemos apurarnos antes de que llegue el profesor.

-¿Quién es su maestro? Parece estricto para que quieran limpiar así el salón.

-Para nada, él es una de las personas más amables y consideradas que conozco. Siempre nos ayuda en clases, por eso nos gusta dejar el aula limpia. Además fue amigo de mi tío Toya.

-No creo que sea…

-Buenos días, señorita Li y Daizori -Kero se quedo frió y cayó cerca de la mochila de Sora manteniendo su pose de muñeco para no levantar sospechas.

-Buenos días profesor Tsukishiro-respondieron las niñas a su profesor quien venía en su bicicleta con su saco gris y maletín en un hombro. Al ver a la ojiverde en el suelo se levantó y se acercó.

-Sora, estás bien. ¿No te paso nada malo? Déjame ayudarte a levantarte.

-Gracias profesor-dijo sonrojada de la pena- Discúlpenos, tenemos que ir a hacer el aseo, tuvimos un inconveniente…con los aspersores de la escuela-respondió Sora inventando algo para evitar preguntas sobre lo que paso en la mañana por la carta.

-Parece que se abrieron por error y supongo que dos de mis buenas alumnas fueron a tratar de cerrarlos y te caíste. Les parece si las ayudo en el salón ya que debo prepararlo para mi clase de hoy.

-Muchas Gracias profesor. ¿Lista Megumi?

-Por cierto Sora, se te cayó tu muñeco-dijo Yukito levantado a Kero para verlo por un segundo y por el gesto de su mirada parecía que lo reconocía.

-Graciaaaas, fue un regalo de mi mamá para la suerte. Mejor vamos al aula de una vez, lo esperamos allí profesor-en eso las dos niñas comenzaron a irse con Kero en las manos de Sora.

-Está bien, voy a ver lo de los aspersores-ya cuando vio que las chicas estaban lo suficientemente lejos pudo decir más tranquilo.

-Parece que la historia se va a repetir de nuevo, suerte Sora. Hoy lo hiciste muy bien.

…

**¡Volví! Este fue el capítulo 3 de la historia de Card Captor Sora y espero que les haya gustado a todos. Hasta el momento, Sora descubrió más sobre las cartas y pudo atrapar la carta de la arena con la ayuda de sus amigos. Sakura guardará un secreto importante que incluso el mismo Eriol no sabe completamente. Yukito será un personaje de apoyo para la nueva Card Captor, sin embargo nuevos retos vienen en camino. En el siguiente capítulo, participará la otra amiga de Sora, Kaori quien comenzará a sospechar de la actitud de su amiga. Por su parte, la rivalidad de Tsubasa y Kero continuará en los siguientes capítulos (cualquier idea para estos dos es válida). Manden sus reviews con sus opiniones, sugerencias sobre la historia. Nos vemos pronto y Feliz Navidad a todos.**

**NOTA: Para los seguidores de mis fanfictions, entre el 24 y 25 estará mi historia navideña de Naruto que es un preámbulo para algo nuevo en el 2013.**


	4. La valiente amiga de Sora

Capítulo 4: La valiente amiga de Sora

**Disculpen por el gran retraso, fue un año difícil, con varias inconvenientes de por medio. Espero que puedan disculparme por esta ausencia y les agrade el capítulo.**

…

-Buenos días a todos-dijo Sora a toda su familia que se encontraba desayunando dándose cuenta que Tsubasa, Shaoran y Kero estaban juntos en una mesa manteniendo una mirada intensa entre sí.

-Muñeco, pásame la miel-le habló Tsubasa a Kero mirándolo y quien de mala gana le contesto

-Toma, chiquillo-dándosela a Tsubasa para seguir con sus pancakes.

Sora miró la escena y se estaba riendo algo incomoda pensando si alguna vez su padre, Tsubasa y Kero se llevarían bien. Inspecciono con la mirada buscando en la cocina a su madre hasta que sintió la mano de Sakura detrás de ella.

-Buenos días, mamá-le dijo la pequeña castaña a Sakura.

-Buenos días, mi pequeña Card Captor. ¿Dormiste bien?-a lo cual su hija asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro que alegró a Sakura.

-_Tal parece que la carga de ser Card Captor ya la acepto en su vida y eso me tranquiliza, en parte-_en eso notó el ambiente tenso en el comedor entre su esposo, hijo y el guardián de las cartas. Sakura respiró profundo, puso sus manos en su cintura, frunció el ceño y decida fue a donde los tres estaban comiendo.

_-Pocas veces he visto a mamá tan seria y atemorizante en su vida. Eso nunca es un buen augurio-_pensaba Sora mirando la actitud de su madre.

-¡Podrían explicarme que es lo que está pasando aquí!-dijo Sakura poniendo la mano en la mesa donde los tres dieron un ligero brinco y contestaron al mismo tiempo con algo de susto por la actitud de la maestra de la cartas

-Nada.

-No es nada. Shaoran, esperaba más de ti. Deberías ser un ejemplo para Tsubasa y no ponerte a discutir o actuar así con Kero-ahora mirando a su hijo que estaba tratando de salir-No te muevas tampoco, Tsubasa Li Kinomoto. Tú comenzaste con Kero desde que lo viste, esperaba más de mi pequeño ayudante. Así que quiero ver ambos llevándose bien con Kero ¿Comprendido?

-Sí, Mamá/Sakura-contestaron los dos mientras Kero los miraba con satisfacción y con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja como si se hubiera salvado hasta que Sakura lo miro de la misma forma que cuando era niña y él hacía alguna travesura.

-Kero, no vas a pensar que te salvaste. Lo mismo aplica para ti; sino no habrá más postres ni dulces por toda un mes-el guardián con forma de muñeco asintió varias veces con la cabeza sabiendo que su ración de dulces estaba en peligro en esos momentos.

Sora se quedo todo el tiempo en la puerta dándose cuenta de algo muy importante mientras se acercaba a la mesa. Su madre era una de las personas más dulces y amables de este mundo; sin embargo si se molesta no es alguien que quieras tener de enemigo; ya que a veces puede tener un fuerte temperamento. Cuando Sakura fue a la cocina por algo para comer, Tsubasa, Kero y Shaoran se acercaron para hablar.

-Sabemos que no nos agradamos desde hace tiempo-especificándole a Kero-Sin embargo, es necesario fingir o mantener esta relación lo más pacífica posible cuando Sakura este cerca. ¿Todos de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo-respondieron Kero y Tsubasa.

Cuando Sakura se volvió al comedor vio las falsas sonrisas que presentaba su familia al interactuar lo cual hizo que Sora se riera entre diente.

-_Los dejare pasar por el momento. Shaoran nunca fue bueno actuando, salvo aquella vez…-_pensaba Sakura mientras recordaba el baile que tuvo con su esposo cuando tenían 11 años y la Nada apareció.

-Sora-le preguntó su padre- ¿Hoy tienes práctica de fútbol?

-Sí, papá. Ya casi se acerca el inicio de la temporada y estamos poniendo mucho entusiasmo para ganar el campeonato-dijo Sora alzando su brazo al aire de la misma forma que su madre al emocionarse, aunque Kero estaba algo pensativo

-Fútbol, ¿Cuál es ese deporte?

-Muñe…-dijo Tsubasa quedándose quieto al ver la atenta mirada de su madre, haciéndolo pensar de nuevo lo que diría y cambiar a un tono más suave-¿No sabes que es el fútbol?

-Bueno, tu madre era buena en los deportes cuando era niña y la recuerdo con las carreras y porrismo. Aunque nunca oído de ese deporte o tal vez lo vi y no supe el nombre.

-Ahh-ahora fue Sora quien contesto-Bueno Kero, si quieres puedes venir a la práctica para verlo y te explico un poco como es. En resumen, se juega exclusivamente con los pies y la meta es anotar goles. En fin, al verlo lo notarás y tendrás a Megumi al lado para que te ayude.

-Me parece perfecto. ¿Megumi no juega fútbol?

-Bueno…algo. Ella prefiere quedarse al margen y grabar los partidos.

-No queda duda que es la hija de Tomoyo. Antes Tomoyo sólo grababa a Sakura haciendo sus rutinas incluyendo sus momentos más embarazosos como cuando se pegaba el bastón en la frente. Lo cual era muy normal…

Kero no pudo seguir porque Sakura tapo la boca de Kero, ya que estaba roja de la pena al contar sus momentos vergonzosos de la escuela. Sora sentía un ligero deja vu porque esa misma maña tenía Megumi y algo parecido a lo del bastón le pasaba a ella cuando se distraía en el campo de fútbol.

-Kero, suficiente-dijo una bastante enrojecida Sakura-Miren la hora, Sora tu mochila de fútbol están junto a tu patineta. Llévate a Kero contigo por si algo extraño sucede. Cuídate.

-Lo haré mamá. Los veo en la tarde, vamos Kero-dijo Sora terminando de comer seguida por Kero quien volaba detrás de ella.

…

Sora se dirigía a tiempo a la escuela. Aprovechaba la tranquilidad de la ruta para explicándole un poco a Kero, quien estaba en la mochila que colgaba del hombro de la niña, de que trataba el fútbol.

-Entonces yo juego como mediocampista y me encargo de tanto recuperar el balón como de pasarlo a los delanteros. Incluso atacar y anotar goles.

-Comprendo. Parece un deporte muy interesante, ya quiero verlo: "Sora, la Card Captor futbolista"-dijo Kero brillándole los ojos como si se imaginará la escena de la card captor con el báculo mágico y un balón de fútbol en los pies.

-Calma, no es para tanto. El fútbol es genial, además mejora cuando una de tus mejores amigas esta en el equipo.

-¿Mejor amiga? Pensé que Megumi no estaba en el equipo...

-Sí, pero me refería a la otra de mis amigas. Ella se llama Kaori, es muy buena y es la goleadora del equipo.

-Asombroso. Entonces ella es la otra chica de la foto en casa de Tomoyo, la pelirroja-Sora asintió con la cabeza-Y como son buenas amigas, ¿Le vas a decir la verdad que eres una Card Captor?

Sora se detuvo y le dijo a Kero que no. Antes de que él respondiera, lo metió en la mochila ya que su amiga pelirroja apareció de la nada. Kaori tenía su uniforme de la escuela de Tomoeda, su cabello completamente lacio pasándole un poco más del cuello con un pequeño broche azul al lado derecho. Ella cargaba una bolsa parecida a la de Sora con sus cosas de futbol.

-Buenos días, Sora. Lista para el campo de juego, el partido es en unas semanas y ya quiero jugar-respondió entusiasmada sujetando a su amiga provocando que Kero se saliera de la bolsa y cayera al suelo.

-Calma Kaori. Está bien el entusiasmo, pero ten algo de cuidado. ¡Ohh no, Kero!-dijo Sora reaccionando para juntar a Kero quien hizo un gran esfuerzo por permanecer en el rol de muñeco de felpa

-¿Kero?-preguntó confundida Kaori a su amiga- ¿Y ese peluche qué es?

-_Rayos debo de pensar en una excusa rápido. Perdón, Kero-_eso último lo pensó viendo que su nuevo amigo estaba quieto en el suelo aunque fijo estaba con dolor por lo alto de la caída. El guardián de las cartas trataba de no moverse, pero le salían unas lágrimas del rostro por el dolor y se mordía el labio inferior de una forma cómica.

-_Sora, eso me dolió mucho-_mientras las lágrimas estilo anime seguía brotando de sus ojos.

-Bueno, verás…es un regalo de mi mamá. Él se llama Kero, según lo que dijo mi mamá lo tiene desde los 10 años así que es una especie de reliquia familiar. Es muy tierno y es una especie de amuleto para la buena suerte.

-Entiendo-dijo Kaori y sujeto a Kero pasando su mano suavemente por la cabeza de Kero-Es muy tierno y lindo, Sora. Pobrecito tuvo que dolerle mucho, perdón. Sabes me gustaría tener uno para mí igual al tuyo. Luego le pregunto a tu mamá.

Kaori le dio a Kero a Sora quien lo guardo en su mochila con sus libros y cuadernos. Ambas chicas avanzaron hasta la escuela donde vieron a Megumi quien las estaba esperando algo preocupada. Sora se preocupo al ver el gesto en la cara de su amiga. Algo estaba en verdad mal. Ella se apresuró y Kaori la siguió de inmediato entendiendo el por qué al ver a Megumi.

-Megumi, ¿paso algo?

-Sora, Kaori. No me van a creer esto. Algo paso en el área deportiva, en especial en el club de fútbol. Síganme.

Las tres chicas se dirigieron al área deportiva de la escuela de Tomoeda a gran velocidad. Primero atravesaron los jardines y la cancha de fútbol para hasta llegar a la gradería. Detrás y unido a las gradas, estaban los baños, el sistema de mantenimiento de la cancha, el área donde se guardaban los materiales para los deportes y las clases para las reuniones de clubes, tanto la escuela como la secundaria. En la entrada del lugar notaron una gran cantidad de estudiantes tratando de espiar o mirar algo más adelante. Las chicas lograron colarse entre la multitud para ver a varios profesores devolviendo a los estudiantes y tratando de entender que había pasado. A simple vista vieron un gran desorden, objetos tirados, pilas de pupitres y pizas, un gran desorden de balones por las instalaciones, casilleros en el suelo y por un instante, la pequeña castaña creyó ver algo como una sombra arrastrarse por el suelo. Kaori estaba confundida y le dijo a sus amigas:

-Chicas, que fue lo que paso aquí. Es un desorden enorme.

-Habrá entrado alguien a causar esto. Una sola persona no pudo hacer este caos-dijo Megumi acercándose a Sora-No crees que sea obra de una…

-¿De una qué, Megumi?-dijo Kaori inquieta y cruzando los brazos.

-Nada-en ese instante el profesor Tsukishiro apareció con su calma tradicional.

-Atención estudiantes, todos vayan a sus clases. Las actividades de los clubes se han cancelado por el día de hoy y se investigará lo sucedido. Si hay alumnos de mi clase espero verlos pronto allí o hare una prueba sorpresa.

Eso fue suficiente para que las chicas y varios de sus compañeros se retiraron corriendo a su clase como si fueran el viento.

…

En el receso, las 3 chicas se quedaron en el aula junto a la ventana para comer. En los pasillos corrían rumores sobre lo que podía haber sucedido desde rivales de los equipos, algún travieso hasta un chico molesto porque lo hayan rechazado de algún club. Sora y Megumi estaban tranquilas, sin embargo Kaori estaba muy desanimada.

-Vamos Kaori, es sólo por un día que no podremos jugar.

-Lo sé, pero esto puede continuar por varias semanas. Te imaginas que esto genere que cierren el club de fútbol o los demás puede ser un desastre para nosotras Sora-dijo Kaori sujetando de los hombros a Sora con una mezcla de desesperación y tristeza.

-Jejeje, calmate. Seguro fue un hecho normal.

-Yo no opinaría lo mismo-dijo un chico que salió de la nada provocando que se asustará Sora.

El chico era de piel blanca aunque no tan pálido como su padre, cabello castaño y ojos negros pequeños con cejas delgadas. Era de la misma clase que las tres amigas y su nombre era Kyoga, aunque lo llamaban más por su apellido…

-¡YAMAZAKI!-dijo Kaori dándole un golpe en la cabeza a su compañera-Nos asusta a las dos, bueno a Sora.

-Señorita Hanari, por asustarla a ambas…

-¡Que sólo fue a Sora!-dijo Kaori cruzando sus brazos y algo molesta consigo misma por asustarse.

-¿Yamazaki, podrías decirnos que es lo que piensas al respecto?-le dijo Megumi tratando de evitar que el orgullo de Kaori se involucrará

-Gracias, señorita Daizori. Verán estos hechos pueden ser por culpa de…fenómenos paranormales, es decir fantasmas.

-¡FANTASMAS!-dijo Sora y Kaori sintiendo un escalofrío recorriendo todo su cuerpo.

-Sí, esta historia me lo contó mi papá y le mande un mensaje con la imagen de lo sucedido. Me respondió que se parecía a un hecho paranormal que sucedió cuando él estaba en esta misma escuela. Una mañana, una gran de escritorios se acumuló allí-dijo Yamazaki señalando por la ventana la cancha que estaba en medio de la escuela-Nadie logro comprender como se acumularon tantos allí y duraron todo la mañana en devolverlos a las clases. Al día siguiente, no hubo tanto caos aunque varios materiales escolares y sillas aparecieron por los pasillos. Esta escuela según he escuchado pudo haber sido un cementerio maldito Muchos espíritus pueden rondar por aquí en este momento, como en su caja de jugo.

-Que miedo-dijo Sora sujetándose de los hombre y Kaori trataba de ocultar su miedo.

-Deberían saber que todo es una mentira -dijo un niño, compañero de ellos. Tenía unos anteojos azules y el cabello lacio castaño, un poco más oscuro que el de Yamazaki. Junto a él, estaba una chica de cabello largo rubio con ojos verdes, acomodado en una trenza que descansaba sobre su hombro izquierdo.

-Minamoto, Oyuki, me alegra verlos-respondió Kaori tratando de salvarse de la pena de ver que ella estaba asustada por el relato de Yamazaki.

-Hola Kaori-dijo Shiro Minamoto a sus compañeros-Saben que las mentiras de Kyoga son tan falsas como un billete de dos dólares. Mi mamá me contaba que el papá de Kyoga contaba esas historias y mentiras asustando a varios, en especial a la mamá de Sora.

-Jajaja-dijo en una voz dulce y amable Oyuki Terumi, la chica rubia del grupo-Parece que algunas cosas se mantienen con el tiempo. Yamazaki, esa es la razón por la cual tu mamá nos pidió a los dos nunca creerte.

-Oye, la mamá de Shiro tan bien es fiel creyente de lo paranormal. Y la parte de las sillas es cierta. Es uno de los tantos hechos extraños sucedidos en el pasado de la escuela Tomoeda y pregúntenle al profesor Tsukishiro cuando volvamos a clases-protestaba Yamazaki.

-Da igual, Yamazaki-dijo Shiro mientras el profesor ingresaba del descanso.

Luego de unos minutos de que el profesor Yukito Tsukishiro explicará, Yamazaki alzo la mano casi poniéndose de pie. Yukito con su tradicional calma y paciencia señalo al estudiante dándole la palabra:

-¿Sucede algo, Kyoga? ¿Tienes alguna pregunta con la materia?

-No, disculpe profesor. Es sobre lo sucedido en el área deportiva, todos hablanmos de eso en el receso. Y queríamos preguntarle qué opina al respecto de los rumores. Yo mantengo que algo paranormal está sucediendo allí.

No paso un momento para que toda la clase se riera de Yamazaki salvo sus amigos (Minamoto, Oyuki, Meguimi, Kaori y Sora). Yukito puso el libro de texto en el escritorio y sentó encima de su mesa de profesor. No se rio ni pareció ignorar a Yamazaki, lo cual paro las risas de los alumnos.

-Puede ser, Kyoga. Una vez un famoso detective, llamado Sherlock Holmes dijo: "Cuando todo aquello que es imposible ha sido eliminado, lo que quede, por muy improbable que parezca, es la verdad". No digo que este sea el caso, pero puede ser; ya que incluso nosotros, los profesores, no tenemos alguna idea. En mi juventud, en este mismo edificio, a veces pasaron algunos hechos extraños que al final salieron bien-en ese momento se fijo directamente en Sora

-A veces, las sombras pueden causar que nos confundamos en el camino, solo necesitamos encender la luz para aniquilarlas.

Toda la clase miraba atenta con admiración la profundidad de las palabras de Yukito y como le respondió a Yamazaki. Sin embargo, la pequeña Card Captor pensaba en otra cosa en ese momento:

-_Acaso el profesor Yukito hablaba de las cartas y si es así, podría ser que…_

_-_Bueno, suficiente del tema. Yamazaki podrías ayudarme respondiendo cuales son las montañas más altas de Japón.

…

Las campanas de la escuela anunciaban el final de las clases de ese día. Kaori estaba deprimida ya que en vez de poder ir al club de fútbol, ahora debía ir a casa temprano a hacer sus deberes. La chica se despidió de sus amigas, aunque no tenían idea de lo que la pelirroja no se iba a quedar sin respuestas. Sora necesitaba hablar con alguien al respecto, en ese momento vio a Megumi que iba a subir a su limosina para ir a casa. Antes de que abordar, Sora corrió para detenerla:

-Megumi espera, necesito hablar contigo un segundo. Es importante.

-Claro Sora. Sabes tengo una mejor idea-la chica de cabello negro le dijo a la guardaespaldas que estaba esperándola en la puerta del auto-Podemos llevar a mi amiga Sora a su casa.

-Sí señorita Daizori. Por favor suban ambas y dejaremos primero a la señorita Li.

-Listo sube Sora. Aquí podremos hablar en privado y sin problemas-le dijo Megumi a Sora aunque ella estaba algo apenada.

-¿Segura que no hay problemas? En especial, con cierto "amigo" que tengo en mi bolso.

-Por supuesto, las chicas son discretas además salvo que sea algo necesario, ellas no bajan el vidrio de la limosina. Tendremos el silencio y la privacidad necesaria

-Ok…si tu lo dices

Ambas chicas se metieron en la limosina. Una vez cerrada la puerta, Sora abrió su mochila para sacar a Kero quien estaba sudando y tomando grandes bocanadas de aire. Luego de unos instantes, Kero se elevó y le dijo a Sora cansado:

-La próxima vez déjala más abierta, apenas entraba el aire. Por cierto, en el descanso déjenme salir y comer algo. Ahora tengo mucha hambre-dijo el guardián mientras su estomago comenzaba a sonar haciendo que ambas chicas se rieran.

-Pobrecito Kero-dijo Megumi-Aquí tengo algunos chocolates para que comas mientras hablamos de lo sucedido en la escuela.

-Gracias Megumi. Tú eres tan especial como tu madre. Ahora díganme que sucedió hoy.

Kero escuchaba atento mientras comía sus chocolates. Ambas chicas le contaban los hechos, los materiales acumulados, el gran desorden que pasó en la noche y los rumores de los estudiantes, en especial la historia de Yamazaki sobre los pupitres hace casi 20 años.

-¿Kero…no crees en verdad que se trate de fantasmas o la escuela tenga una maldición?-preguntó Sora algo asustada

-Mmmm…no. Sora no puedo creer que la nueva Card Captor también le tenga miedo a los fantasmas. Bueno, si Sakura los tenía no debería de extrañarme que tu también. Aunque esto no es culpa de un fantasmas o cosas así. Sora no sentiste o viste algo extraño cuando estuviste en el club de deportes.

-Ahora que lo dices me pareció que algo en el suelo se movió, pero no sentí nada.

-Pensé que ya lo habías dominado con la carta del Movimiento-las miradas de las dos niñas lo alertaron-Disculpe es que creí que ya manejabas la parte de sentir a las cartas. Tal vez fue por las condiciones de ese instante en que lograste sentir la carta.

-Kero, quieres decir que no hay fantasma en la escuela. ¿Esto lo causo una carta Sakura?-preguntó Megumi

-Correcto. Por la historia de Yamazaki, parece que esto es culpa de la misma carta de esa vez. La carta de la Sombra.

-¿Sombra?-preguntó Sora.

-Sí. Cuando Sakura buscó esta carta la Sombra había tomado el control de las sombras de los estudiantes para causar los desastres. Es algo extraño que volviera al mismo lugar de la vez pasada y en un área tan apartada.

-En ese caso, fue una suerte que no hubiera práctica del club de fútbol.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Suele haber muchas personas en las prácticas. Profesores, alumnos, incluso padres. La iluminación sólo se usa cuando los partidos son en la noche y esta algo resguardada.

-Eso debe ser lo que la sombra busca aprovechar. Debemos actuar rápido, hoy en la noche.

-¡HOY! Kero estás seguro, que no es mejor en el día y no en la noche.

-Claro que sí, Sora. Una card captor no debe desperdiciar el tiempo dudando y actuar de una vez-viendo algo de duda en la castaña decidió ser más directo-Piensa en lo que puede pasar si se hace más fuerte la carta de la sombra y el caos que puede ocasionar. Debemos actuar antes de que sea más problemática.

-Entendido, Kero. Lo haremos, dejare las cosas de la escuela e iremos-dijo decida Sora y Kero saco pecho orgullosa de su nueva elegida.

-Esperen-esta vez fue Megumi quien intervino.

-¿Pasa algo Megumi?-dijo Kero confundido de la actitud de la chica

-Sora, Kero quédense aquí y en una hora me ven en la entrada de tu casa para ir con ustedes a la escuela.

-¿Por qué Megumi?

-Es que necesito darle los detalles finales a tu traje de batalla. Te va quedar divino-dijo Megumi con una cara soñadora y la cara de incredulidad de Sora.

-Perfecto, lo haremos así.

…

Sora se cambió de ropa y comió algo antes de ir por la cara. Su hermano estaba en el cuarto haciendo sus deberes y sus padres ya casi llegaban a casa. En ese instante no sabía qué hacer, si les decía se preocuparían más de la cuenta y no quería causar problemas. Por otro lado, no se sentía bien mintiéndoles a sus padres más que ellos la había apoyado desde que se enteraron de que ella libero las cartas.

-Estas muy pensativa, Sora. ¿Sucede algo o es por la carta?

-No…bueno sí en parte. Me asusta en parte ir por esta carta ya que no sabemos que puede pasar. Lo otro es con mis padres.

-¿Sakura y el mocoso? ¿Qué pasa con ellos?

-No sé si decirles que vamos por una carta o mentirles al respecto. Si les digo se preocuparán y si interfieren pueden salir lastimados, con Megumi ya es suficiente peligro. No quiero que salgan lastimados.

-Sora-dijo Kero entendiendo lo que pasaba por la mente de su elegida-En eso si eres como Sakura. Te preocupas mucho por tus seres amados y defenderlos a toda costa. Eso está muy bien, sin embargo debes entender que ellos también sienten lo mismo cuando haces esto. Sakura y el mocoso a veces se lastimaban al atrapar las cartas, es lógico que se preocupen por ti ya que eres su hija y saben lo que te puede pasar. Si pueden ayudar lo harán sin dudarlo, no debes apártalos. No es de mi decisión, aunque deberías pensarlo con tu amiga Kaori, si ella es tan cercana como Megumi entenderás.

Antes de que Sora le contestara a Kero, el celular de ella vibró. Al tomarlo vio un mensaje de Megumi que decía "_Sal, estoy afuera. Te gustará mucho". _Le informo a Kero y agarró su chaqueta respirando profundo.

-Tsubasa, voy a salir un segundo. Dile a mamá y papá que estoy con Megumi

Sin escuchar una reacción de parte de su hermano menor abrió la puerta teniendo a Kero a su lado dirigiéndose a la camioneta donde la esperaba Megumi. La de cabellos negros tenía un vestido largo rojo con algunos puntos negros en él. Tenía mangas largas y al final un detalle con tela blanca. Para terminar tenía un muño mediano amarrando por detrás. Al ver la sonrisa de su amiga y la cámara preparada, un pensamiento cruzo por su cabeza:

_-No me imaginó como será el vestido de Megumi. No estará mal o feo, sino que puede ser algo vergonzoso si conozco como puede ser ella._

_-_Sora, Kero que gusto verlo. Vamos no hay tiempo que perder, ahora a la escuela. Adentro de la camioneta esta el traje y algo especial para nuestro querido Kero.

-En serio, Megumi eres genial-dijo Kero tomandola de las manos con brillos en los ojos de ambos.

-Para nada, Kero. Tú eres genial y este será solo el principio de la gran cantidad de trajes para Sora. Ya me imagino los DVD's junto con la colección de mi mamá. Card Captor parte II. Con la estrella de Sora y por supuesto el valiente Kero.

-Megumi, eres una genio. Esta sociedad será espectacular entre los dos. Luego debemos mostrarla la colección de ambos.

-Chicos…podemos ir-dijo Sora subiendo a la camioneta seguida un par de minutos de los ilusionados Megumi y Kero.

-_Kaori en estos momentos si que te necesito. Megumi está en su modo soñadora extrema._

…

Las chicas llegaron a la escuela que estaba completamente a oscuras. Megumi estaba lista con su cámara digital grabando los alrededores de la escuela. Kero tenía puesto un listón gris pequeño con un botón blanco en el cuello. Ambos esperaban a que Sora saliera:

-Vamos Sora, déjame ver como quedo el traje.

-¿_Estás segura de esto, Megumi? -_dijera Sora dentro de la camioneta

_-_No lo sabremos hasta verlo. Vamos campeona, hay una carta que atrapar-contesto Kero

-_Está bien._

Al abrir la puerta vieron a Sora con las manos juntas y la cabeza agachada algo apenada. Sin embargo, el vestido de Megumi era perfecto, incluso Kero pensaba que era del nivel de los que Tomoyo había hecho antes. El conjunto consistía en una especie de boina de color gris con un lazo negro alrededor. Era un vestido gris de manga larga con una falda que llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas y al final de la misma era blanca. Con el vestido iba un chaleco-capa blanco con un corte en V hacia arriba y en vez de botones o hilos, unas estrellas negras que lo unían cubriendo desde la cintura para arriba. La parte de atrás de la capa estaba cortada en dos mitades que se unían en los hombros. El chaleco llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros como mangas de una camiseta; en cada manga había dos estrellas negras y un detalle como rectángulos negros de cinta que bordeaban las mangas del chaleco blanco. Junto a esto el traje tenía unos guantes blancos que cubrían sus muñecas y unas botas blancas altas que llegaban hasta las rodillas. (_**Nota: Es muy parecido al traje que uso Sakura para convertir Espada, el de la estrella gris solo que recordado el chaleco**_).

_-_¡Sora, te ves increíble! Megumi hiciste un gran trabajo con el traje.

-Gracias, como no conocía los detalles de la carta lo hice usando como referencia uno de los vestidos que tenía mi mamá guardado. Es mi versión del diseño de mi mamá.

-Está muy cómodo y me agrada-mencionó Sora-Gracias Megumi.

-Muy bien es hora de actuar. Sora, mejor activa el báculo mágico no sabemos que nos espera.

-Está bien-dijo Sora tomando la llave que tenía en su cuello mientras que Megumi se puso frente a ella asegurándose grabar el momento a la perfección.

-"Llave que guardas el poder de las estrellas. Muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sora, la valiente que acepto esta misión contigo. ¡Libérate!"

Una vez convertida la llave en el báculo y Megumi alzaba su pulgar indicando que lo tenía grabado, entraron a la escuela. Lograron escabullirse sin problemas por el muro de la escuela. Caminaron sigilosas por los jardines de la escuela. Sora algo temerosa aún, sostenía el báculo muy cerca de ella con las dos manos, Megumi grababa a Sora y aprovechaba para hacer tomas de los alrededores usando la luz de la cámara para guiarse.

Cuando llegaron, las chicas entraron con demasiada cautela evitando hacer ruido y atentas por si la sombra aparecía. En el segundo piso, Sora estaba pensando salir corriendo si la luz de la cámara se apagaba.

-¿Estás segura que tiene suficiente batería la cámara? Porque si no usamos los celulares o esperamos un poco…

-Calma, Sora. Todo saldrá bien, además tenemos luz de afuera no me digas que le temes miedo a la oscuridad-dijo Kero poniéndose en el hombro de la castaña.

Antes de que la Card captor contestará, escucharon un fuerte ruido dentro de uno de los armarios. Sora dio un brinco y grito, quedando grabado por Megumi, al calmarse fue directo al armario dónde provino el ruido. Tragando profundo con una mano en el báculo, movió despacio la puerta del armario de materiales. Se sorprendió con lo que encontró.

Dentro, debajo de conos, cuerdas, balones y otros materiales deportivos se encontraba sentada en el suelo Kaori. Se había cambiado su uniforme por un suéter blanco con gorro y unos jeans. Su cabello estaba completamente alborotado y despeinado. Al ver a sus amigas, se levantó sorprendida:

-¿Megumi, Sora qué hacen aquí?

-Nosotras podríamos hacerte la misma pregunta, Kaori. Pensamos que te irias a tu casa.

-Lo mismo creí de ustedes. Parece que las grandes mentes piensan igual. Quise investigar de primera mano, lo sucedido en la escuela anoche y si alguien entraba lo atraparía. Bueno…eso hasta que mi linterna y la batería de mi celular funcionaban, entonces me…asuste un poco y me quede encerrada en el armario esperando a ver si alguien pasaba por aquí-contesto la pelirroja apenada por su miedo

-Tranquila, estas entre amigas Kaori. No debes avergonzarte por tener miedo a este lugar. Sora y yo tenemos algo de miedo, pero seguimos adelante. Si quieres ven con nosotros a investigar-le contesto Megumi haciendo que Sora moviera sus brazos diciéndole un "NO" muy claro que la pelirroja no noto hasta voltearse.

-Chicas, son las mejores. Por cierto Sora-ahora inspeccionándola de arriba abajo-Parece que sigues siendo la modelo estrella de Megumi jaja. Te quedo muy bien aunque no entiendo porque lo estas usando en este momento, es algo extraño más con ese bastón raro. Es la cabeza de un pájaro o algo así.

Sora no encontraba la forma de salirse ahora. Como le iba a decir sin revelarle la verdad de las cartas. En ese momento, Sora sintió una extraña sensación y al mirar, al fondo del pasillo vieron como una figura cubierta con una "capa negra" estaba al final del pasillo donde se encontraban. Las tres chicas miraron asustadas a la sombra que estaba al final del pasillo. Esta se volvió hacia donde estaban y al instante, del suelo se levantaban varias sombras con forma humanoide. Las sombras a gran velocidad se acercaban y las tres chicas comenzaron a correr asustadas por el pasillo dirigiéndose hacia la salida. Kaori iba tomar una decisión hasta que Kero apareció volando al lado de ellas.

-¡Sora, necesitan salir de aquí antes de que ataquen en serio las cartas!

-¡EL PELUCHE HABLA!-gritó Kaori a sus amigas que parecía no sorprenderlas eso.

-Olvídalo, Kaori. Kero a que te refieres con atacar en seeeriooo-decía Sora cuando comenzaron las sombras comenzaron a lanzarles pupitres, mesas, bancos de madera a ellas.

-A esto es lo que me refería. Debes exterminarlas de una vez por todas sólo así podrás atrapar a la verdadera carta.

-¡AHORA QUÉ ESTAN HABLANDO DE CARTAS!-dijo Kaori preocupada literalmente corriendo por su vida.

-Luego te explicaré todo. Ahora necesito que ambas se separen, Kero quédate con ambas por favor.

-Lo haremos Sora-contestó Megumi- y tú que harás…

-Buscar una forma de deshacerme de las sombras con las cartas que tengo-respondió Sora dando un salto para esquivar una bolsa de balones de voleibol. Si sus padres o Kero le dieron tuviera una idea de cómo desaparecer las sombras con las cartas que tenía…en eso recordó las palabras de su profesor en clases.

-"_las sombras pueden causar que nos confundamos en el camino, solo necesitamos encender la luz para aniquilarlas" _

_-¡Luz, esa es la respuesta!._

-Kaori, Megumi vayan al cuarto de controles. Y enciendan todas las luces lo más pronto posible, yo iré al campo de fútbol-respondió Sora alejándose de sus amigas siendo perseguidas por las sombras, las cuales ignoraron a la pelirroja y la de cabello negro.

-Megumi, dime por favor que no estoy loca y un mar de sombras acaba de pasar.

-Ahora no es el momento, Kaori-dijo Kero poniéndose en frente de ella-Hay que ir de prisa a donde ella dijo porque en serios aprietos.

…

Sora por poco era sujetada del pie por las sombras conforme salía del edificio. Decidió que era mejor tomar algo más de distancia y esperar la ayuda de sus amigas. Usando el báculo activó la carta del Salto. Una vez usada dio saltos largos para llegar al campo de fútbol. Lo que la joven card captor nunca sospecho fue que las sombras se unieron y como una gran ola la seguían arrasando todo a su paso. Sora daba grandes saltos para llegar a la cancha pensando que allí estaría a salvo y podría escabullirse fácilmente de las sombras. Se equivoco.

Las sombras unidas comenzaron a rodearla creando una especie de mar negro en la cancha donde la Card Captor estaba en el centro. Sora sentía que estaba en la misma situación que con la carta de la arena aunque en este caso las sombras se elevaban para bloquear sus salidas y caían sobre ella. Sora corrió al único lado que las sombras no bloqueban y dio un largo salto para llegar hasta las graderías. Dio un suspiro de tranquilidad, el cual se interrumpió porque desde el mar de sombras un brazo la sujeto y jalaba hacia alla. Casi se había caído de la gradas cuando se sujeto del barandal que estaba entre los asientos para soltarse. Uso casi toda su fuerza, pero logro soltarse para uso de nuevo a Salto para seguir moviéndose apenas escapándose del nuevo ataque de las sombras

-¡Chicas apresúrense!...-gritó a todo pulmón Sora lo que nunca vio venir fue las sombras elevándose y atrapándola de un pie y jalándola provocando que cayera.

-¡AHHHHH!

…

Megumi y Kaori corrían por el edificio de deportes buscando la habitación de control de las luces. Kero estaba desesperado mirando por la ventana tratando de ver como estaba su elegida. Pudo presenciar como las sombras se unían y casi la atrapaban. Por suerte tenía salto aunque estaba en más problemas que Sakura cuando se enfrento a la carta. Vuelo hubiera sido más útil que Salto, lamentablemente no la tenía.

-Megumi, Sora esta en graves aprietos. ¿¡Donde están los controles de la luz!?

-No sé, Kero deberían estar aquí. Kaori eres la que más viene, no tienes idea

-No-respondió estresada la pelirroja-deberían estar en este piso, pero ya probamos todas, salvo..eso es

En eso salió corriendo a máxima velocidad hasta el final del pasillo, al lado de las escaleras, donde había una puerta negra que por la oscuridad no se notaba. Con fuerza, abrió la puerta y vio el sistema de luces. Megumi y Kero la alcanzaron cuando oyeron el grito de auxilio de Sora.

-¡Kaori YA!-Gritó Megumi a su amiga que de inmediato subió todos los interruptores haciendo que todo el lugar se iluminará. Una vez que se hizo la luz, las chicas bajaron las escaleras a prisa para ver cómo estaba Sora.

…

-¡AHHHHH!

Sora estaba cayendo y no podía hacer nada porque lo que la agarro del pie, la envolvió con fuerza evitando que pudiera reaccionar. En eso los reflectores de las torres alrededor de la cancha de fútbol, se iluminaron extinguiendo las sombras. Una vez que pudo moverse, Sora noto que a la velocidad que iba no tenía ninguna otra opción para salvarse, excepto usar una carta. La lanzo al aire y el círculo mágico apareció a sus pies:

-¡Detente mi caída con tus poderes! ¡ARENA!-grito Sora liberando los poderes de la carta donde la aparencia física de la arena apareció liberando una gran cantidad de arena que acumulo en el suelo y sirvió para suavizar la caída de la Card Captor.

-¡Sora! ¿Te encuentras bien?-miró Sora para ver que sus dos amigas y Kero se dirigían hacia donde ella estaba.

-Sí, gracias por encender las luces. Estuvo muy cerca.

-¡Sora!-dijo Kero señalando hacia lo alto de la gradería-Allí esta la verdadera forma de la carta Sombra.

Sora y sus amigas giraron para ver como la figura que parecía una representación de la muerte esta quieta arriba. Aunque; no permaneció así tanto tiempo. Estiró su brazo como un látigo contra las 3 chicas que se movieron a tiempo.

-Kaori, Megumi manténganse a salvo.

La sombra siguió atacándola. Sora aprovechó su entrenamiento en futbol para hacer un zigzag y acercarse hasta donde estaba la carta. Al ver el movimiento, la Sombra saltó hacia el campo. Sora vio su oportunidad y sacó una carta

-Carta Sakura, atrápala con tus cadenas de justicia ¡Tierra!- dijo Sora golpeando la carta con la punta del báculo.

La carta de la tierra se liberó, dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba la sombra convirtiéndose en cadenas de roca que inmovilizó a la Sombra.

-Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces ¡Carta Sakura!-En ese instante la sombra era arrastrada con fuerza hacia la punta del báculo transformándose en una carta.

-Bien hecho, Sora-le dijo Kero que se acercaba a donde estaba Sora, quien estaba exhausta.

-No te preocupes, Sora tengo todo grabado. Hiciste un excelente trabajo. Déjame ayudarte a poner en pie y vamos a casa-le dijo Megumi a Sora luego darse la vuelta hacia donde estaba Kaori-Si quieres te llevamos a ti también, Kaori. De esta forma puedes evitar que estés en problemas con tus padres por estar tan tarde afuera.

Kaori se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Estaba quieta y algo confundida con todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Veía a sus amigas tan normales con todo lo que había sucedido como si entendieran todo. Además el tierno peluche que le había gustado ahora estaba volando y hablando. Era demasiado y necesitaba respuestas. Se acerco a sus amigas y les dijo, tratando de sonar lo más calmada posible.

-Sora, Megumi ¡Podrías decirme que rayos paso aquí! Nos atacaron sombras, Sora haciendo magia y Megumi grabando todo como si ocurriera todos los días.

-Bueno-dijo nerviosa Sora-Últimamente esto es ha vuelto algo diario.

-No estoy para juegos, Sora. Chicas hemos sido amigas desde el kínder y siempre nos contamos todo. Ahora me vas a decir que no planeabas decirme esto.

-Es que yo…quería evitar que corrieras riesgos por involucrarte. ¡Mira lo que paso hoy!

-Entonces que está haciendo Megumi, piensas que sólo ella puede estar contigo. No me importa correr riesgos si con esto te ayuda. Sin mí, esto hubiera sido un desastre. Siempre nos hemos apoyado desde el inicio, pensé que era una de tus mejores amigas.

-Creo que puedo explicar un poco la situación-interrumpió Kero evitando que la discusión se acalorara más-Mi nombre es Kerberos, aunque puedes llamarme Kero. De paso gracias por tratarme tan bien, incluso mejor que el mocoso hermano de Sora. Bueno te diré que Sora es la actual Card Captor encargada de atrapar las cartas Sakura y evitar que se salgan de control.

-Ok….con lo primero no hay de que-respondió Kaori-No Comprendo en parte la situación, sin embargo no estoy de acuerdo aún con que me hayas dejado de lado. Sora, Megumi siempre hemos estado las tres juntas. Esto me dolió en verdad, Megumi puedes llevarme a mi casa, por favor.

Kaori se alejo tratando de sostener las lágrimas de su rostro. Sora notó la reacción de su amiga, en especial los ojos tristes y más allá de haber logrado atrapar con éxito otra carta; había perdido a una de sus más queridas amigas. Megumi entendía la tristeza que amargaba este momento. Las tres chicas se retiraron de la escuela, luego de apagar las luces para evitar sospechas al día siguiente.

El viaje en la camioneta fue silencioso. Kero se limitó a ver cómo estaban las amigas y darse cuenta que tal vez Sora se había equivocado al no decirle antes a Kaori. Luego de dejar a Kaori en su casa, fueron a la residencia de la familia Li.

En la entrada de la casa, al ver las luces de la camioneta de la familia Daizori, Sakura y Li salieron rápido a la puerta. Se sorprendieron al ver a su hija con el traje diseñado por Megumi y Sakura sintió algo de nostalgia por el parecido con los suyos mezclada con algo de orgullo de ver a su hija. Cuando su hija pasó al lado de ellos, Sakura le habló:

-¿Sora pudiste atrapar la carta? ¿Te encuentras bien? Hija paso algo-le hablaba Sakura a Sora, pero ella no reaccionaba y se notaba la tristeza.

-Mamá, voy a acostarme. Dile a Megumi que le llevaré el traje mañana-le dijo Sora subiendo despacio las escaleras.

-Sora…

-Déjala, Sakura-le dijo Kero-Fue una larga noche, atrapó la carta Sombra y fue díficil. Aunque creo que en el camino pudo haber perdido una gran amiga.

…

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Agregue a varios personajes de la nueva generación, esperando que puedan saber de quienes son hijos. Ya se acerca el regreso de Toya, que será un hombre de negocios, y aún no decido otros detalles del personaje (como familia), así que estoy abierto a sugerencias. En el próximo capítulo: Una hermana mayor debe ayudar a su hermano y amiga cuando una carta haga de las suyas. Tsubasa y Kero deberán trabajar juntos para ayudar a Sora. Esto en el capítulo 5: La niña de las nubes. **


	5. La niña de las nuebes

Capítulo 5-La niña de las nubes

La noche fue silenciosa en la casa de la familia Li-Kinomoto. Shaoran y Sakura habían pensado regañar a su hija por ir a atrapar la carta sin decirles nada; aunque cómo estaba al entrar, decidieron hablar con ella el otro día. Kero se quedo un rato con los dos padres explicándoles lo sucedido. Al escuchar la historia, Sakura comprendió la situación en ese momento. Kaori era tan cercana a Sora como Megumi, incluso las tres eran inseparables, al igual que eran como Tomoyo y ella hace años. Perder a una de sus mejores amigas de esa forma la había herido por dentro.

En su alcoba, Sora ya estaba en pijamas en su cama. Trataba de conciliar el sueño, pero estaba llorando por la discusión con su amiga, creyendo que la había traicionado y perdido para siempre. Tras unos minutos logró dormir aunque tuvo pesadillas al respecto donde su amiga y sus demás conocidos se alejaban poco a poco. Quedando sola en él sueño, de nuevo la imagen de los ojos y la visión de la chica con la capa en la cima de la torre de Tokio aparecieron.

A la mañana siguiente, producto de las pesadillas, Sora se levantó más temprano de lo normal y se alistó para la escuela. Se notaba todavía decaída en sus movimientos y con los efectos de la captura de la noche previa. Cuando bajo para prepararse su desayuno, se sorprendió bastante en ver a su madre despierta y con todas sus cosas listas.

-¿¡Mamá!? ¿¡Qué haces despierta tan temprano, pasó algo malo!?

-Porque todos ustedes se sorprenden cuando yo me levanto temprano.

-Bueno mamá, tus carreras matutinas y el permiso de correr por las escaleras si vamos tarde debido a ti, no te ayudan mucho-dijo Sora mostrando una ligera sonrisa en su cara.

-Está bien. Tienes razón, tal vez despertarme en las mañanas me es ALGO difícil, mi pequeña Sora. Sin embargo, tú heredaste ese hábito. Ven siéntate, aquí tengo tu desayuno favorito.

Las dos castañas comieron en tranquilidad y silencio. Faltaba cerca de 30 minutos antes de que Tsubasa, Kero y Shaoran se levantaran de la cama. Sakura no quiso interrumpir a su hija con preguntas hasta que terminará de desayunar, para no quitarle el apetito. Una vez finalizado pusieron los platos en el lavabo y las dos se fueron a caminar con rumbo al parque Pingüino. En ese recorrido madre-hija, Sakura aprovecho para por fin hablar de lo sucedido la noche previa:

-Sora, con respecto a lo sucedido anoche…

-Lo sé mamá-dijo una desanimada Sora-No debí salir de la casa sin avisarles, más si se trata de una carta. No quería preocuparlos más de la cuenta, me di cuenta del error anoche.

-Hija-le dijo Sakura guiándola a una banca en el parque para sentarse-Entiendo que no quieras inquietarnos, pero es lo más normal que los padres se preocupen por sus hijos. Debes saber que siempre te apoyaremos en lo que podamos con las cartas, sea yo, tu padre o Tomoyo.

-Está bien-dijo Sora sintiendo como sus ojos se humedecían-Pero anoche perdí a mi mejor amiga pensando que la protegía alejándola de mi y este secreto. Nunca nos guardamos nada entre nosotras tres y al final la traicioné a Kaori.

-Sora, mírame por favor a los ojos-le respondió a Sora quien tenía ambas manos en la banca, observo el dulce y tranquilo rostro de su madre.

-Tú y Kaori han sido buenas amigas desde hace mucho tiempo, no dudo que puedan volver a serlo. Para hacerlo, necesitas disculparte con ella y decirle toda la verdad. Tienes mi permiso si Kero se opone a decile. Luego dale un poco de tiempo y espacio para que lo asimile y tratar de hablar con ella de nuevo.

-¿Crees que eso funcione, mamá? Ella está muy molesta al respecto-dijo Sora soltando unas lágrimas y recostando su cabeza en el hombro de su madre.

-Eso espero, hija. Puede ser, creo que sí ya que el vínculo de la tres es muy fuerte. Sólo debes recordar lo que siempre te digo en esas situaciones difíciles: "Pase lo que pase…

-"Todo estará bien"-completaron madre e hija al mismo tiempo.

-Mamá, gracias te lo agradezco mucho.

-Por supuesto, si tienes otro problema puedes hablarlo conmigo. Algo más, si habla tu padre dile que nos prometiste dejar una nota o un mensaje si sales por una carta. ¿Entendido?-Sora asintió con la cabeza y su madre siguió- Ahora recuerdo algo que te iba a decir anoche.

-¿Qué cosa?-dijo intriga Sora pensando que era algo muy importante

-Te veías muy bella con el traje, me recordaste a mi misma cuanto tenía tu edad y al mirarte me hacías sentir muy orgullosa de que fueras mi hija. Porque a pesar de las dificultades, con esfuerzo y determinación, siempre sales adelante. Sigue así, Sora. Por cierto dile a Megumi que tiene el talento de Tomoyo como diseñadora-terminó Sakura, haciendo que su hija sonriera y con satisfacción en su rostro

-Gracias, mamá

-No hay de que, hija mía. Yo le llevaré a Tomoyo el traje en la tarde para que lo guarde si lo llegan a necesitar de nuevo. Ahora ve a la escuela para que llegues temprano y hables con Kaori. Kero estará en casa por si algo sucede.

-Está bien, nos vemos en la tarde mamá-dijo Sora corriendo con rumbo a la escuela

-Ten cuidado, mi pequeña Card Captor. Necesitarás a todos tus amigos a tu lado, más si lo que temo llega a suceder cuando se reúnan todas las cartas.

…

Sora llego temprano a la escuela y se quedo en la entrada esperando a Kaori llegar. Varios de sus compañeros pasaron a su lado, la niña los saludo sin perder la concentración de a quién esperaba. Tras unos 10 minutos por fin apareció cierta niña pelirroja. Traía la cabeza agachada e ignorando a los demás, se veía diferente y algo rara. Se notaba cierta tristeza y con un rostro que reflejaba decepción. Sora debía medir sus palabras, ya que de equivocarse no podría arreglar la situación con su amiga. Se acercó a Kaori y sin darse cuenta su amiga alzó la mirada para verla. Ambas se quedaron quietas por unos segundos, sólo mirando si la otra reaccionaba primero. Sora tomo valor y se acercó a ella.

-Hola Kaori-dijo Sora, a lo que su amiga se limito a cerrar los ojos y contestar

-Buenos días

-Kaori, espera necesito hablar contigo sobre lo de anoche.

-No hay necesidad de hablarlo. Con lo que vi y NO me hablaste al respecto ; fue suficiente para mí-le respondió Kaori caminando a su clase, pero detrás de ella la seguía su amiga.

-Perdóname, Kaori. En verdad lo siento mucho, no pensé que esto pasaría-contestó Sora haciendo que su amiga se detuviera y aprovecho para seguir.

-Quise protegerte de eso, ya que no quería que salieran heridas. Megumi lo supo porque paso en su casa y la mamá de ella sabía todo. Si puedes darme unos minutos te contaré toda la verdad y responderá a todas tus preguntas. Dame una oportunidad.

Kaori miró alrededor del pasillo, había unos alumnos cerca; pero ninguno de ellos les ponía atención. Veía a su amiga que parecía que iba a llorar y le habla desde el fondo de su corazón. Tal vez había actuado mal la noche previa, así que decidió darle una oportunidad.

-Está bien. Ninguna mentira ni nada que se le parezca a las historias de Yamazaki. Sólo la verdad.

-Gracias, amiga. Prometo decirte todo.

-Po cierto, que también este Megumi. Si las conozco bien, cuando tengas problemas podré hablar con Megumi si te trabas.

-Ok, entonces en el receso hablaremos de esto. Iremos al jardín a la parte aislada para tener privacidad y contarte la historia con todos los detalles.

-Comprendido-cuando se iba a alejar se acerca y le dice-Aún somos amigas y compañeras del club de fútbol, eso nunca lo olvidare pase lo que pase.

Sora sonrió mientras entraba al salón de clases. Sin embargo, debió haber visto la ventana ya que por unos instantes una especie de globo aerostático apareció.

…

-Sakura, bienvenida. Es un placer tenerte en mi casa. Deja esa bolsa aquí y acompáñame-dijo Tomoyo cuando su querida amiga, Sakura, entro a la mansión.

-Gracias, Tomoyo. En la bolsa está el vestido de Sora que hizo Megumi. Hay que admitirlo, nuestras hijas heredaron ciertos talentos nuestros. Megumi tu habilidad para diseñar y editar, en cuanto a Sora…

-La habilidad para meterse en problemas.

-Iba a decir atrapar cartas, pero tienes razón jaja-contestó Sakura sonrojada.

-Megumi me contó lo sucedido anoche con Kaori. Ella se veía afectada, aunque suponiendo como es Sora, ella debía estar culpándose más de la cuenta.

-Sí, debiste verla. Le di permiso de decirle la verdad del secreto a ella. Kaori, Megumi y Sora han estado juntas desde preescolar. Ella guardará el secreto de las cartas y podrá ayuda a Sora con lo que venga-respondió Sakura, cuyo tono de voz reflejaba que algo se estaba guardando

-Sakura, Kero y Eriol explicaron la situación actual con las nuevas cartas. Son más fuertes y astutas que la vez pasada que cuando las atrapaste; incluso Kero supone que te van a buscar. Con lo que he visto en las grabaciones de Megumi, puedo asegurarte que Eriol acertó en que la buscarán desde un inicio. Las cartas que grabó fueron más difíciles de vencer que la primera vez y tenían más fuerza. Me preocupa…

-Las elementales y las más violentas.

-Sí. Eso mismo, pensé. Sakura, ¿Hay algo más que no me has dicho? No dudo que te preocupes por tu hija por lo que tus cartas puedan hacer; pero siento que hay algo que te has estado guardando. ¿Existe algo más que debamos estar atentas?

-Sí que me conoces-dijo Sakura bajando la cabeza- La verdad, Tomoyo es que cuando selle las cartas hice algo que puede afectar a mi hija.

-Sakura, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

…

Las tres amigas estaban sentadas en el césped con sus almuerzos. Sora espero a Megumi para comenzar a contarle toda la historia de las cartas. Los ojos de Kaori no daban crédito cuando escucho que la madre de Sora era la maestra de las cartas y quien las había capturado cuando tenía su edad. Sora saco las cartas que tenía en su mochila, por si algo extraño pasaba, y Kaori las reviso.

-¿Segura que son mágicas? Yo las veo comunes y silvestres-Eso fue hasta que vio la carta con la misma figura oscura de la noche previa-¿La Sombra?

-Sí esa fue la que vimos. Son mágicas cuando están libres o uso el báculo para usarlas.

-¿El báculo, es el palo con cabeza de ave?-dijo Kaori haciendo que Sora se apenara al darse cuenta de ese detalle.

-Sí, ese es. Bueno puedo mostrarte el báculo-dijo Sora sacando de su cuello la llave.

-¿Ese es el mismo báculo de anoche? Sora, hay una pequeña GRAN diferencia si no te has dado cuenta-dijo Kaori haciendo con sus manos un gesto resalto el tamaño de la llave y luego separándolos para mostrar el del báculo.

-Necesito hacer el conjuro para transformar la llave en el báculo-Sora reviso en todas direcciones revisando que nadie estuviera cerca ni las viera-Te lo mostraré

Sora se concentro, puso la llave en su mano. Kaori dio un brinco en el suelo cuando el círculo mágico aparecía a los pies de Sora. En ese momento la llave se levantó y Sora recitó el conjuro:

-"Llave que guardas el poder de las estrellas. Muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sora, quien acepto esta misión contigo. ¡Libérate!

Una vez que el báculo tomo la forma completa, Sora se lo paso a Kaori para que lo viera y se diera cuenta que todo era real. Luego decidió usar la carta del movimiento para mover el almuerzo de ella para probarle los efectos de la carta.

-Ok, te creo. Cuesta creerlo, todo esto es demasiado…extraño.

-Ni que lo dudes, Kaori. Desde que libere todas las cartas, conocer a Kero fue lo más normal de todo.

-Déjame ver si entendí. Entonces el tierno peluche, se llama Kero y es el guardián de todas las cartas-al ver a las chicas, asentir Kaori continuó-No hizo un buen trabajo, pero se le puede perdonar por dormirse tras tanto tiempo.

-Volvemos a estar como antes, ¿Amigas?-dijo Sora estirando su mano buscando la de su amiga, aunque se quedo esperando porque Kaori se levantó y le respondió.

-Aún no, Sora. Necesito algo de tiempo para entender esto, no estoy tan enojada como anoche, y tal vez reaccione mal, más que me salvaste de esa carta. Sin embargo, no puedo olvidar que me dejaran a un lado, sabiendo que puedo ayudarlas. Voy a pensarlo un poco, pero no les guardo resentimiento a ninguna. Sora, antes de que lo digas, no te preocupes, no le dire a nadie tu secreto. Las veré en el salón.

Sora se quedo allí viendo a su amiga, alejarse. Mantenía la fe de que pudieran ser amigas. Sin embargo, sólo el tiempo podría darle la respuesta. En ese instante, vio que su hermano menor se acercaba a donde ellas estaban. Sora puso el báculo detrás de ella para ocultarlo. Tsubasa se acercó a su hermana viendo su extraño comportamiento

-Sora, deja de actuar extraño. Hasta mamá se daría cuenta y ella es despida a veces. No está el muñeco amarillo, verdad

-Ya te dije, Tsubasa ¡Se llama KERO! Mejor trátalo bien o le dire a mamá que su pequeño asistente sigue peleando con su guardián y amigo. No sabes que puede decir…-dijo Sora molestando a su hermano quien estaba en grandes problemas si lo delataban.

-Está bien-dijo cruzando los brazos en una posición idéntica a la de su padre-Necesito pedirte un favor. Kimono y yo debemos hacer un trabajo en pareja para la clase de la maestra. Kimono dijo que están haciendo una reparación en su casa y me pidió si podían ir a nuestra casa. Necesito que llames a mamá para pedirle permiso y advertirle al muñe…bueno a él que se esconda

-Está bien, y no hay problema con Kero. Él se queda en mi cuarto mientras los dos trabajan en su proyecto. Le mandaré un mensaje.

-Ella nos acompañará a casa para que nos acompañes-antes de que Tsubasa se dio la vuelta para decirle a su hermana-Mejor transforma el báculo en llave, tu cara te delata muy fácil.

…

A la salida de clases, Sora y Megumi esperaron a Tsubasa y Kimiko. El día fue normal, nada sobrenatural ni una carta. Inclusive Kaori se había pensativa y mucho mejor que la noche previa. Ella se había despedido de Sora con una ligera sonrisa en su cara. Ambas chicas estaban hablando, cuando Tsubasa llego acompañado de Kimiko.

Kimiko era de la estatura de Tsubasa. Tenía ojos negros y piel blanca, aunque no tanto como la de Megumi. Su cabello era negro oscuro y lo tenía en dos colitas a cada lado de su cabeza amarradas con un lazo rojo. Cuando llegaron con Sora y Megumi, Tsubasa presentó a su hermana y a Megumi. Seguido, Kimiko bajo la cabeza y les dijo en un tono muy educado:

-Mucho gusto en conocerlas. Me llamo Kimiko Tomohiko. Es un honor ser su invitada.

-El gusto es nuestro-respondió Sora quien se acercó para decirle como susurró "deberías aprender algo de ella para tratar a mí y a Kero".

-Ya déjalo, Sora. Vamos que queremos terminar temprano con la tarea para jugar unos videojuegos antes de que la recojan.

-De acuerdo, Kimiko sígueme, que yo me encargaré de guiarte a nuestra casa-dijo Sora con gran entusiasmo. Seguido de un comentario de Tsubasa, que por suerte, su hermana no escucho.

-No sé porque eso me da un mal presentimiento.

…

Conforme avanzaron Sora y Megumi notaban como Kimiko se quedaba viendo las nubes con cuidado. A veces hacían movimientos con su mano como diciendo "maso o menos". Tsubasa parecía no sorprenderse por la actitud de su amiga, incluso a veces, señalaba al cielo en dirección de una nube haciendo que emocionaba Kimiko. Sora y Megumi se miraron un segundo extrañadas y la castaña decidió hablar con los más pequeños.

-Ehh, pueden explicarnos que está pasando-dijo Sora con una expresión de "no tengo idea".

Los dos niños se miraron. Kimiko se rio levemente, mientras que Tsubasa se limito a mirar a su hermana.

-Estamos mirando las formas de las nubes-dijo Kimiko señalando a una nube con forma de pájaro.

-Kimiko y yo, cuando no tenemos nada que hacer en el receso, nos quedamos viendo las nubes. Eso ayuda a descansar y reírnos un poco-dijo Tsubasa con una actitud tan agradable que sorprendía a su hermana

-Mi papá es piloto de aviones-dijo Kimiko devolviendo la atención de las dos chicas mayores-Pocas veces lo veo por su trabajo. Sin embargo, cuando esta siempre sale conmigo y me cuenta sobre sus viajes. Una vez estuve en la cabina del avión durante un vuelo. Allí vimos las nubes y para entretenerme me mostraba las diferentes formas que tenían. Ver las nubes, me hace recordarlo cuando no está y me hace sentirlo cerca de mí. Espero algún día poder llegar hasta donde están las nubes para tenerlo más tiempo a mi lado.

Megumi y Sora se entristecieron al oír la historia de Kimiko y la compadecieron. Tsubasa no reacciono al escuchar el relato ya que él lo sabía. Kimiko al verlas reacciono y les dijo para sacarlas de ese estado:

-No se pongan así. Hablo con mi papá seguido y estoy en contacto con él por Internet. Yo salió de viaje y sé que cuando regresará pasará mucho tiempo a mi lado. Sora, ¿Falta mucho para llegar a su casa?

-No, ya casi…

…

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Sora y Tsubasa, las chicas le indicaron a Tsubasa que distrajera a Kimiko y la llevará al jardín trasero para ganar tiempo y ocultar a Kero. Una vez dentro de la casa, con Kero oculto de mala gana en el cuarto de Sora, Megumi comenzó a hablar sobre la historia de Kimiko

-Sabes Sora, creo que entiendo algo a la pequeña Kimiko. A veces mi papá no viene por varios días por sus giras de negocios, aunque no se va tanto como el de ella. Me da algo de lástima.

-Sí-dijo Sora sentada en su cama con Kero al lado- No me imagino como sería ver tan poco a mi mamá o papá. Ella es muy fuerte para tener esa edad. Además, la forma en que se compartó Tsubasa con ella es increíble. Se nota que son buenos amigos, deberías tomar nota Kero.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué razón si soy uno de los seres más amistosos del mundo?-dijo Kero "sorprendido"

-Lo digo por mi papá y hermano. Ustedes sólo se la pasan peleando, según mamá, desde que se conocieron.

-Eso no es mi culpa…-Kero se detuvo porque escucharon unos gritos del patio trasero que parecían ser los de Tsubasa.

-¡SORA! ¡MEGUMI! ¡Kero! ¡Bajen rápido!

-Algo malo está pasando-dijo Sora quien vio por la ventana de su cuarto abajo.

En ese instante se dio cuenta que su hermano menor era el de los gritos. La razón era porque Kimiko se estaba elevando poco a poco en el aire y alejando de la casa, al igual que varías macetas del jardín de su mamá.

Sora no perdió tiempo. Le dijo a Megumi que bajará y llamará a su mamá para avisarles de la situación. Una vez que su amiga salió, Sora saco la llave de su cuello y recitó el conjuro liberando el báculo. Activo la carta de Salto y de un brinco desde la venta llego a donde se encontraba su hermano. Tsubasa se sorprendió demasiado, ya que era la primera vez que veía a su hermana usar las cartas. Kero apareció al lado de Sora para darse ver la situación.

-Tsubasa, ¿Qué sucedió aquí?

-No sé, deje a Kimiko aquí viendo las flores de mamá. Al regresar estaba volando por los aires. Trate de agarrarla, di saltos, pero sopló el viento y no pude agarrarla-dijo Tsubasa agitado y con pena en su expresión.

Tsubasa no miraba a su hermana hasta que sintió la mano de ella en su hombro. Se fijo en su rostro. Estaba sonriendo y tratando de calmarlo. Ella le dijo:

-No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de salvarla. Necesito que trabajes con Kero para salvarla. Síganla desde abajo y trataré de sujetarla para bajarla. Tranquilo, Megumi le esta avisando a mamá para que venga-le dijo Sora a su hermano, no obstante Kero miro con cuidado la situación y se dio cuenta de algo.

-¡No funcionará! Esto es obra de una carta Sakura, Flote. Es muy traviesa y el problema es que puede llegar a grandes alturas incluso hasta la atmosfera. No será tan fácil de solo bajarla con un salto. Sora no hay tiempo que perder, si tardamos no podrás alcanzarla. Tsubasa necesito que estés atento si cambia la dirección de Kimiko para orientar a Sora.

Paso sólo un instante de un cruce de miradas entre Tsubasa y Kero para que Tsubasa fuera corriendo sin perder de vista a Kimiko que ya se estaba alejando. Sora se quedo viendo hasta que Kero la hizo reaccionar:

-¡Qué esperas Sora! Salto no es tan útil y perdemos tiempo .

-Entendido. ¡SALTO!-dijo Sora activando la carta Sakura para dirigirse hacia donde estaba la niña.

Tsubasa corría por la aceras sin perder de vista hacia donde iba su amiga. Kero veía el movimiento del niño ya que si la perdían o se elevaba demasiado estarían en un serio problema. Sora trataba de sujetar a Kimiko en un tercer intento, en eso noto que la niña estaba inconsciente. Casi lograba alcanzarla dando un esfuerzo extra; sin embargo una brisa la alejo de sus manos. Sora bajo y se sujeto con cuidado del techo donde estaba. Trato de buscar hacia donde se había ido, pero las nubes dificultaban en parte ubicarla.

Tsubasa le indico a Kero que estaba a la derecha con la mano y Kero se lo dije a Sora para su siguiente salto. Fue allí que Kero y Sora se dieron cuenta de un gran problema. Sora jamás iba a poder llegar a donde se encontraba la amiga de su hermano.

-Kero, no hay existe manera de llegar tan alto. Es lo máximo que puedo llegar con salto y con el viento se alejará más. ¿Cómo hizo mi mamá para atraparla?

-Uso vuelo y en el aire aprovecho para sellarla. ¡Demonios! Esa carta sí que es necesaria, hay que encontrar pronto. Ocupamos más altura y en el aire deberás atraparla.

-Altura-sora puso su dedo en su barbilla, pensando un plan-¡Lo tengo! Kero hacía que la dirección esta Kimiko.

-Dame un segundo-dijo Kero buscando con la mirada a Tsubasa que estaba hacia la derecha de donde estaban. El niño corría alzando el brazo con fuerza destacando que se dirigía hacia el Parque del Rey Pingüino. Se notaba su preocupación y Kero lo entendía.

-Sora hacia la derecha unas 5 calles más adelante. En dirección al Parque del Rey Pingüino.

-Entendido. Necesitamos llegar allí y haremos el rescate. Sólo sujétala por unos instantes cuando tenga la carta.

-¿Sujetarla?-dijo Kero mientras la Card Captor brincaba rápido hasta llegar al parque, en un área alejada y boscosa que les protegía de ser vistos.

-Ahora es el momento-dijo Sora sacando de la carta de la tierra, surgiendo el círculo mágico a sus pies-¡Carta Sakura, crea una torre que me permita elevarme, Tierra!

Kero miró sorprendido como la carta de la tierra al ser liberada creaba en el suelo un pilar enorme que elevaba a Sora. Cuando alcanzo una altura suficiente, Sora activo la carta del salto para elevar hasta donde estaba Kimiko. Casi de inmediato, la Card Captor alzó el báculo mágico sobre sus hombros para recitar el conjuro:

-¡Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces! ¡Carta Sakura!-en ese instante un globo rosado que sostenía a Kimiko apareció y fue en dirección del báculo.

La carta voló directo a las manos de Sora, quien comenzó a caer al igual que Kimiko. Kimiko estaba inconsiente mientras caía, lo más seguro desde hace unos minutos que se alejaba en el aire. Kero voló a máxima velocidad directo hacia donde Kimiko tratando de sostenerla, pero el peso era mucho para el guardían. Sora en medio del aire saco otra carta y la liberó para tratar de salvar a ella y Kimiko del impacto de la caída.

-¡Arena!

La carta se liberó y, con gran velocidad, creo debajo de ellas una inmensa duna de arena para suavizar en gran medida el impacto de la caída. Sora fue la primera en levantarse para ayudar a Kimiko quien todavía estaba inconsciente. Kero salió escupiendo arena que había tragado al enterrarse en la arena. Mirando a su elegida le dijo

-Buena idea, usar la carta de la arena.

-Recordé cuando atrapamos la carta sombra. Por la altura no tenía otra opción, que usar esto para salvarnos. Si algo fallaba confiaba en que podías sujetarla mientras daba otro salto para ayudarlos. Por dicha, todo salió bien-respondió mostrándole la carta Sakura del Flote a Kero.

-Parece que tienes el talento de tu madre para hacer planes en el último segundo-dijo Kero haciendo que los ojos de Sora se abrieran como platos, recordando algo impotante.

-¡Mi mamá! Necesito llamarla y decirle que estamos bien-dijo Sora dándose cuenta que había dejado el teléfono en su alcoba.

Tsubasa llegó corriendo hasta donde estaban. Cuando llego, respiro pofundo tratando de recuperar el aliento luego del gran esfuerzo de seguirlo por la ciudad a máxima velocidad. Tsubasa miró a su hermana y Kero esperando oír una noticia positiva de su amiga. Ella se limitó a sonreírle y correrse para ver a Kimiko descansando contra la base de un árbol. Tsubasa respiró aliviado en ese momento.

-Muchas gracias, hermana. Y también a ti…Kero, fuiste de gran ayuda. Te debo una-respondió Tsubasa.

-Para eso están las hermanas mayores. Ahora necesito que me ayudes a subir a Kimiko a mi espalda para regresar rápido a casa y avisarle a mamá.

Entendido.

…

En la casa de la familia Li. Kimiko comenzó a despertarse en el patio de la casa. Estaba mirando el cielo, como siempre solía hacerlo en los recreos con Tsubasa. A su lado estaba su amigo Tsubasa. Comenzó a levantarse y mirar su reloj para ver que había pasado cerca de media hora desde que llegaron.

-Abra sido un sueño-dijo dando un vistazo a las nubes-Tsubasa no me creerás, soñé que estaba flotando y estaba tan cerca de las nubes que casi podía tocarlas. Algo loco no crees.

-Si. Nos sentamos a ver las nubes cuando llegamos y te quedaste dormida. Trate de despertarte, pero yo también me dormí-dijo Tsubasa apenado y confiado en que Kimiko se creyera la mentira.

-No te apenes. Vamos tenemos que hacer ese trabajo antes de que me recojan o estaremos en problemas.

-Está bien, sígueme.

…

Desde lo alto de la ventana del cuarto de Sora, las dos niñas y Kero miraron la escena y respiraron aliviados.

-Parece que todo salió bien. El pequeño Tsubasa fue muy listo con esa idea de que se quedaron dormidos viendo las nubes.

-Sí, el pequeño mocoso fue astuto, debo reconocerlo.

-¡Oye, Kero!-esta vez fue Sora-Primera vez que hablas bien de mi hermano. Me sorprendes.

-El niño se lo merece, además debo tratarlo bien por el bien de mis dulces.

-Kero cuando le diste ordenes a Tsubasa de que nos guiará ¿Por qué no dudaste de él?

-Tu hermano y tu padre se parecen en varias cosas. Una de ellas, es su personalidad. Son orgullosos y algo testarudos, sin embargo cuando un amigo los necesita; luchan con todo. Además al ver la mirada de tu hermano, veía la misma decisión que Sakura y tú poseen cuando hay un reto. Confiaba en él, al 100%.

-Sí, por suerte. Me alivia que ya hable con mamá para contarle la situación. Ya vienen para acá desde tu casa, Megumi.

-Que bueno. Ahora nos merecemos un descanso. ¿Sora, puedes traerme un postre?-dijo Kero y Sora se limitó a sonreír a su amigo.

…

-Calma, Sakura. Ya casi llegamos a tu casa y Sora dijo que ya atrapó la carta-le hablaba Tomoyo a una estresada Sakura que tenía presionaba con fuerza la manilla de la puerta de la limosina.

-Sí, sin embargo quiero asegurarme de que todo esté bien. Antes era más fácil. Nosotros atrapábamos las cartas y no nos tocaba esperar a oír si había salido bien-dijo Sakura

-Sora es capaz de hacer tan bien como tú. Además Tsubasa estaba con ellos y solucionaron la situación. Sakura con lo que me dijiste en la mansión aún no entiendo ese hechizo tan bien, sólo comprendí que en el juicio final hubo un cambio.

-Tomoyo, el hechizo que use fue fue el mismo que creo a Spinny y RubyMoon. Quise asegurar que quien fuera elegido, y si poseía un gran coraje, tuviera una segunda oportunidad como yo en el juicio de Yue. Teniendo en cuenta si yo no estaba en ese juicio. Para asegurar la decisión correcta…tuve que crear un tercer guardián de las cartas, el juez final, el guardián del poder de las estrellas.

…

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. En el próximo capítulo, con la revelación de un nuevo guardián y la llegada de un familiar de Sora en busca de ayuda, que sucederá con la Card Captor y más importante ¿Cuál habrá sido el destino de ese Toya Kinomoto? Nos vemos pronto y ojala pongan un review.**


	6. Una ayuda para la familia

Capítulo 6- Una ayuda para la familia

Era una clase normal, Sora miraba por la ventana mientras el profesor Yukito le aclaraba una duda a Oyuki Terumi. En esos momentos, la Card Captor pensaba en lo sucedido el día previo. Apenas había logrado salvar a Kimiko de salir volando. Comenzaba a sentir aquel temor que tuvo al inicio del viaje: "¿Y si no soy capaz de atraparlas a todas?" incluso "¿Podré proteger a mis seres queridos?" Sora seguía hundida en sus pensamientos cuando la campana del cambio de hora sonó. El profesor Tsukishiro alzo su mano para llamar la atención de sus alumnos y comenzó a hablar:

-Bueno alumnos, para la clase de hoy tenemos un invitado especial. Les había comentado acerca de ideas que trascienden y que el esfuerzo da grandes resultados. Para inspirarlos en sus proyectos de la feria de innovación, traje a mi mejor amigo. Nos conocemos desde que estudiábamos en la preparatoria. Les presentó al señor Touya Kinomoto, dueño y gerente de la empresa de tecnología Kiro.

En ese instante, Sora se volteó para ver como su tío entraba a su clase. Touya Kinomoto no había cambiado mucho con el pasar de los años, su cabello era un poco más corto y las patillas un poco más largas. Entraba al salón con un traje formal: Pantalón y chaqueta azul oscuro, camisa celeste, corbata azul oscura y zapatos negros brillantes. Mantenía un semblante firme, aunque tranquilo. Touya se acerco a Yukito y le dio un apretón de manos. Miro al salón deteniéndose un instante en su sobrina y comenzó a habla a todos.

-Buenos días, jóvenes. Es un gusto estar con ustedes. Su profesor ha sido mi amigo por muchos años, cuando me pidió dar esta charla no pude negarme. Muchos conocen la empresa Kiro, en especial nuestro división de videojuegos que ha tenido mucho éxito. La empresa la hicimos al salir de la universidad con un amigo de Inglaterra llamado Wesley Royal. Yo me gradué en negocios y él en programación. Fuimos a Inglaterra para capacitarnos y para el resto, mejor me sentaré para explicarle.

Sora escuchaba con atención el relato de su tío. Parte de ella la conocía, pero otros aspectos como que Touya trabajo desde la preparatoria para pagarse el mismo los estudios era una novedad. La clase estaba sorprendida y atenta a cada palabra que oía de Touya. Luego llego la sesión de preguntas y respuesta. Muchas fueron acerca de cómo desarrollar una idea hasta que Shiro preguntó algo acerca de un videojuego en especial:

-Sí, tú el del fondo

-Señor Kinomoto, soy un gran seguidor de sus juegos. En especial dos sagas, "El espadachín y el león" y "La chica maga"-cuando él lo dijo, Touya y Yukito se rieron entre dientes ya que eso era una historia graciosa y si alguien era como su madre, no se habría dado cuenta de las similitudes-Muchos lo hemos jugado y nos gusta mucho. Una chica que atrapa poderes mágicos para conseguir otros y salvar un reino, es excelente. Y por otro lado, un espadachín que discute con un leoncito volador que se transforma para luchar. ¿Cómo se les ocurrieron la idea?

-Use ideas de cuentos para los reinos y el resto… entre su profesor y yo la hicimos. Después, fue seguir esa línea en las continuaciones. Actualmente, estamos pensando hacer un nuevo producto asociado con ambas personajes. La clave para las buenas ideas es mirar lo que está a tu alrededor-dijo Touya dejando a la clase sorprendida. En eso Yukito se acercó a su amigo y siguió.

-Bueno clase, el señor Kinomoto ya debe retirarse. No obstante, nos extendió una invitación para visitar su empresa. Les pasaré los permisos y los traen firmados para mañana.

Cuando la clase termino, Yukito acompaño a Touya a su auto. De camino, los dos hablaron al respecto.

-Te agradezco mucho la oportunidad para la clase, Touya.

-No hay de que, más que mi sobrina esta allí. Afortunadamente, cada día que pasa se parece más a Sakura.

-En más de lo que te imaginas-dijo Yukito, aunque parecía que Touya lo entendía

-Es por eso que necesito que ella este allí. Tengo un extraño presentimiento de que lo que pasa en la empresa está relacionada con Sakura y Sora

-Descuida, lo sabremos. Yo vigilaré que nada le pase.

…

Sora y Megumi están en el receso hablando cuando los demás chicos llegaron a donde estaban. Shiro, apartado de su singular calma, estaba emocionado por haber conocido a Touya Kinomoto.

-Es increíble que nuestro profesor conozca a alguien tan importante como el creador de mis dos videojuegos favoritos. Aún más, el profesor Tsukishiro haya ayudado a crear los personajes y que sea uno de los mejores amigos del señor Kinomoto-varios de los chicos, en especial Kaori y Megumi, se reían- ¿Por qué esa reacción? No los sorprendió.

-Shiro, creo que no sabes que Sora es la sobrina del señor Kinomoto-le dijo Kaori a su amigo que estaba impactado.

-¡¿QUÉ?! Sora porque nunca me lo dijiste, más que soy un gran fan. Por tu apellido no lo suponía.

-Nunca me lo preguntaste y tu mamá, Naoko, era amiga de la mía en la escuela. Shiro, ¿Cuáles son esos videojuegos?

-¿No los conoces y tu tío los hace? ¿Acaso nunca jugaste la "Chica maga"?

-Tal vez un par de veces, yo era algo mala jugando. Aunque, el experto es mi hermano porque siempre dice que los regalos de mi tíos son los juegos más nuevos. Ya quiero ver la empresa dicen que es excelente.

-Sí-dijo Megumi-las grandes empresas son excelentes lugares son casi mágicos.

-Espero que nos muestren la nueva aventura de la chica mágica o del espadachín. En el último, el poder de la tierra fue excelente para atrapar otros poderes.

-¿Poderes?

-Sí, los poderes de la chica maga toman forma de cartas, perlas o diamantes, según las versiones. Con el báculo los activa cuando los ocupa para enfrentarse a sus enemigos.

-_Acaso habrán usado…no seguro es una coincidencia además no solo son cartas._

…

Sora estaba entrando a su casa. Escucho unas voces en la sala, por lo que saco a Kero de su mochila y le indico que fuera con cuidado a su cuarto. Una vez que Kero se había ido, Sora fue a la sala para encontrarse a su madre hablando con su tío Touya.

-Hola, Sora. Mira quién está en la ciudad-dijo su madre.

-Hola tío Touya. Sí, él estuvo en mi clase, el profesor Tsukishiro lo invito.

-¿Es así? Bueno, siempre es tener por acá a mi hermano-le dijo Sakura dándole un té a Touya- ¿Cómo has estado?

-No me puedo quejar, aunque parece que ya no eres tan monstruo ¡AUCH!-respondió Touya cuando su hermana le majaba el pie con toda la fuerza que tenía.

-Parece que algunas cosas jamás cambian. Sora, entonces irás a la empresa. Páseme el permiso de una vez antes de que se nos olvide en la mañana.

-Sí-respondió Sora cuando sonó la puerta y alguien entró.

-¡Ya estoy en casa, mamá!

-Estamos en la sala Tsubasa.

Cuando Tsubasa llegó se alegró de ver a su tío favorito, en especial porque era el único tío que tenía. Touya se tranquilizaba de que Tsubasa, al menos con él, no tenía una personalidad como la de su padre y mostraba rasgos que le recordaban a Sakura. Touya le costó muchos años, alrededor de todo el noviazgo y el primer año de matrimonio de su hermana, aceptar a Shaoran con su hermana. Ahora era la relación era menos tensa que antes, y aún tenían sus choques de miradas. Al nacer Sora, él fue uno de los más felices y más al notar, conforme crecía, el parecido con Sakura. Era como dos gotas de agua, salvo tal vez por el tono del cabello que era una diferencia muy pequeña. Con Tsubasa, la historia fue algo diferente. Era como ver al mocoso, aunque tenía los detalles de su hermana. Al ir conociéndolo se encariño con él y era el probador por excelencia de sus juegos.

-¡Tío Touya, que bueno verte! Debo decirte, el último juego que me diste estaba excelente. Era emocionante y los diálogos eran muy divertidos, el león y el espadachín cuando discuten siempre me rio.

-Son buenas noticias, Tsubasa. Ojala hubiera podido traerte el otro juego para que lo vieras.

-¿De la chica maga?

-Sí y un proyecto especial. Es que algunas cosas extrañas han ocurrido en la empresa.

-¿No te ha pasado algo malo, hermano?-preguntó Sakura preocupado.

-No, yo estoy bien. Sólo que los empleados han hablado de hecho extraños. Algunos dicen haber visto una mujer recorrer los pasillos de la empresa de noche y cuando la siguen desaparece. Últimamente se han perdido varias cosas, al inicio eran solo lápices, hojas de la fotocopiadora, ahora computadoras y programas. Las cámaras no detectan nada, ni siquiera un movimiento. En segundo están y al siguiente desaparece.

Sora estaba temblando un poco de miedo, Tsubasa miraba intrigado a su tío y Sakura estaba pensativa. Touya lo notó y comenzó a creer que su teoría podía tener cierta razón.

-Sora, mañana en la fábrica ten mucho cuidado-le dijo Touya-Con estos hechos no quiero preocuparte o asustarte. Sólo no te separes del grupo y de Yukito. ¿Entendido?

-Sí.

-Touya, tú también ten cuidado-le dijo Sakura a su hermano-No sabes que puede pasar. Mejor quédate a cenar y luego vas a tu casa

-Sakura, mi esposa me dijo lo mismo así que no te preocupes. Ya estoy alerta-le dijo poniendo su mano en la cabeza de su hermana-Necesito estarlo, ya que anoche desapareció las bases de datos y todo lo asociado con mis nuevos proyectos. Los necesitamos urgentemente y no puedo abandonar a mi equipo ahora. Ya me voy, adiós chicos y déjale mis saludos al mocoso, monstruo ¡AUCH!

Termino de decir cuando Sakura con cuidado le aplicaba otro majonazo por decirle ese apodo a Shaoran.

-No te preocupes, le diré a Shaoran.

-Adiós, tío Touya-dijo Tsubasa mientras su tio le pasaba la mano alborotando su cabello.

-Nos vemos mañana. Salúdame a mi tía, ojala hubiera venido-dijo Sora.

-Ella está de viaje, por su empleo. Apenas pueda vendrá a dejarles unos regalos. Ya saben lo hiperactiva que es.

…

Sora estaba en su habitación, ya se iba a dormir. Kero se había acomodado con una almohada que servía como una cama y le permitía dormir algo bien. Pensaba en la historia de su tío en la empresa. Cosas extrañas se había vuelto algo de todos los días y no podía dejar de sospechar si era obra de una carta.

-¿Kero, estas despierto?

-Pásame esos pastelillos gigantes, Sakura-dijo Kero que claramente estaba soñando.

-Le diré en la mañana.

En eso Sora cerró los ojos y trató dormir un poco. Conforme pasaba la noche, quedo dormida. Cerca de la 1 de la mañana comenzó a revivir el sueño de la torre de Tokyo. De nuevo ella estaba mirando la torre iluminada, las cartas cayendo desde el suelo, los ojos con un tono amarillo regresaban, aunque esta vez la luna llena mostraba la figura de una especie de ángel. Tanto Kero como el "ángel de la luna" miraban a la cima de la torre. Kero se veía serio, tratando de mantener la calma. Siguiendo su mirada, la vio de nueva. Debía de ser una chica de cabello corto, una capa y boina rosada ningún chico la usaría. Ella sujetaba un objeto largo en sus manos, pero la capa al moverse con el viento lo tapaba. Trato de verla y una gran cantidad de estrellas surgieron bloqueando su visión y despertándola.

Faltaban 10 minutos para que la alarma sonara. Confundida por su sueño, decidió mejor prepararse y recoger todo para el viaje escolar. Una vez con el uniforme se acerco al libro de las cartas y las metió en su mochila. Tenía ese presentimiento de que las iba a ocuparlas hoy. Con cuidado, levantó a Kero.

-Despierta, Kero. Ya es de mañana.

-Ahhh… Sora…que pasa…pensé que hoy tenías ese paseo escolar.

-Sí. Por eso mismo, tú vienes conmigo.

-¡Qué! Y yo que quería jugar esos videojuegos del hermano de Sakura. Ese del espadachín y el león me llamo la atención. Yo imponía los records en los videojuegos que tocaba.

-Te prometo que jugarás con ellos al venir. Tengo un presentimiento extraño-una vez que dijo eso Kero se despertó por completo.

-Presentimiento bueno o similar al de las cartas.

-Lo segundo.

-Está bien, me vas a necesitar. Si una Card Captor tiene esos presentimientos, son señales de problemas.

-Bajemos a desayunar y nos vamos. Si sientes algo, dejaré dentro mi celular y le escribes a Megumi. Así estaremos listos.

-Me agrada esa estrategia. Esa es mi Card Captor.

…

Sora miraba por la ventana del autobús. Megumi estaba a su lado revisando algunos detalles de su cámara fotográfica. Sus otros amigos alrededor comentaban emocionados de ir a una empresa tan importante. Por su parte, la Card Captor trataba de recordar lo más posible de su sueño, pensando quién era la chica de sus sueños y si podía relacionarse con lo que los eventos extraños. Su teoría de que podía tratarse de una carta, la confirmo su mamá ya que se aseguró de que llevará la llave antes de irse.

-Sora, estás muy pensativa. ¿Pasó algo?

-No, estoy bien Megumi. En serio, no te preocupes. Sólo es que-dijo acercándose a Megumi-han pasado hechos extraños en la empresa y creo que es una carta Sakura.

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí, Kero vino por si las cosas se complican. Tiene mi teléfono, si siente algo nos avisará por allí. Te escribirá a tu celular así que estemos atentos.

El autobús se detuvo en ese momento. Yukito se levantó de su asiento para decirle a todos sus alumnos que se quedarán quietos mientras llegaban las personas de la empresa para el tour por las instalaciones. Dos jóvenes, un hombre y una mujer, indicándole a los alumnos se bajaron en dos filas.

-Jóvenes. Los estudiantes de esta fila-donde estaban Sora, Megumi, Kaori y los demás-me acompañarán a mí y al profesor Yukito a ver primero área de simulación, para probar algunos de productos como el visor en 3D y línea de producción. El otro grupo irá las salas de diseño, donde verán cómo se hacen los personajes y podrán diseñar los suyos, mercadeo y el museo con todos nuestros personajes y evolución. A mediodía almorzaremos y cada grupo hará la otra parte del recorrido. Entendido.

-Sí-dijeron todos los chicos emocionados, comenzando el recorrido.

…

El grupo de Sora primero fue a la línea de producción para ver como se producían las consolas, formaban y empacaban. Caminaron por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta metálica, se sentía el frío del aire acondicionado dentro. El encargado de la empresa se puso delante de los alumnos y les dijo:

-Jóvenes, necesito que se acomoden en grupos de 3 para entrar en el área de simulación. Probarán el visor 3D y experimentaran lo que se siente estar en una montaña rusa, además de un juego de rayos láser que trae ese recorrido. Pronto estará en los parques de diversiones para que lo vean. _Si_ _se soluciona esto de las desapariciones._

_-¿_Pasa algo?-pregunto el profesor Yukito al encargado.

-No, profesor me informan que el señor Kinomoto lo está esperando al otro lado. Si quiere acompañe y espera a los alumnos del otro lado del simulador. Yo me encargaré de sus alumnos.

-Muchas Gracias. Alumnos háganle caso al señor y los veré del otro lado.

Yukito se fue por otro pasillo mientras los alumnos se acomodaban en grupos de tres. Yamazaki, Shiro y Oyuki armaron un grupo, entonces Sora pensó en pedirle a Kaori si quería ir con ella y Megumi. Luego de pensarlo unos minutos, fue y de casi de inmediato le dijo que sí. Todo el tiempo que duró Sora en decidirse, el resto de la clase se les adelanto, dejando a las tres amigas al final de la fila.

-Discúlpenme chicas, fue mi culpa que seamos las últimas-dijo Sora a sus amigas.

-Aún sigues culpándote de todo. Está bien, Sora. Podemos esperar un poco

-Sí como dijo Kaori, no hay problema.

-Perfecto.

…

Pasaban los minutos, la fila avanzaba solo quedaban dos grupos delante. Del otro lado de la sala, se encontraba Yukito y Touya en un salón de conferencias. Sin embargo, ningún alumno había salido de la sala. Ambos comenzaron a preocuparse:

-Touya, no crees que ya deberían haber salido.

-Sí-dijo Touya preocupado y trato de abrir la puerta, pero ni con toda su fuerza se movía-No se puede abrir, Yukito vamos al cuarto de seguridad. Necesitamos ver que pasó allí dentro y avisaré que entren de inmediato a esa sala. Espero que todos estén bien.

Al mismo tiempo Sora, Megumi y Kaori eran las siguientes para entrar a la sala. En ese momento el celular de Megumi comenzó a vibrar y le jalo el brazo a Sora. Extrañado el encargado las miró y Megumi tuvo que inventar una excusa.

-Disculpe es que necesito que Sora me acompañe al baño. Si no hay problemas.

-No lo hay. Son el último grupo las esperaré dentro para comenzar los últimos preparativos. Y tú, ¿Quieres entrar de una vez?-le preguntó a Kaori.

-Mejor…creo que las acompañaré al baño.

-Entendido, las veré adentro. Una vez que ingresen suban al simulador y pónganse los cascos, verán una gran cantidad de pantallas que eviten tocar y allí comenzará el recorrido. Diviértanse de antemano.

-Ok-dijeron las tres chicas siguiendo los letreros para ir al baño.

De camino allí, Megumi estaba más apurada y revisando los pasillos por si alguien los seguía. Antes de llegar al baño por un pasillo vieron a una mujer. Ella era alta, con un largo cabelllo oscuro, el cual tenía un extraño estilo. Era como si tuviera dos curvas encima en forma de lazo y llegaba su cabellera más allá de su cintura. Portaba un vestido largo con mangas anchas y un corte de un lado que mostraba parte de su pierna. Sora se acerca para hablarle cuando comenzó a caminar por el pasillo.

-Espera, quien eres…-en eso la mujer llego hasta una pared atravesándola dejando a las chicas asustadas.

-Eso…fue…un…fantas….tas-estaba tartamudeando Kaori hasta que Kero salió de la bolsa a gran velocidad.

-No, esa fue una carta Sakura.

-Entonces eso era lo que sentí cuando me acerque a ella. Es la carta que ha estado apareciendo aquí.

-No, esa presencia es diferente a la que sentí hace unos momentos. A Megumi le mande un mensaje y cuando nos alejamos la presencia era más débil. Sora, ¿Que fue lo que hizo para que Kaori esté tan pálida?-dijo Kero dándole unas palmaditas en la cara a Kaori esperando a que volviera en sí.

-Carta sí, fantasma no. Chicas, sí lo que dijo Kero es cierto entonces tenemos aquí dos cartas.

-"Tenemos", quiere decir que quieres ayudarnos-dijo Sora emocionada porque tal vez su amistad habrían vuelta a la normalidad.

-Es necesario trabajar en esto juntas o no. Con eso aún, Sora, no les tengo la confianza de antes y no olvido que me dejaron al lado desde el inicio. No se les ocurra dejarme por fuera, esta vez -respondió con los brazos cruzados y manteniendo terca personalidad.

-Claro, pero si pasa algo grave, ambas pónganse a salvo con Kero. En especial que no sabemos que es capaz la otra carta. Solo que la primera cruza paredes.

-Esa es la carta Atravesar. Es muy tranquila, pero escurridiza. La otra debe ser algo más fuerte y seguro fue allí Atravesar para ocultarse.

-Bueno, apresurémonos.

…

Las 3 chicas llegaron corriendo a la entrada de la sala de simulación. Luego de que Kaori y Megumi revisarán los alrededores. Sora sacó la llave de su cuello y recitó el conjuro:

-Llave que guardas el poder de las estrellas, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sora, quien aceptó esta misión contigo. ¡Libérate!

Con el báculo en sus manos, se volteo para ver como Megumi con su celular la había grabado. Sora y Kaori incrédulas le dieron una mirada de "en serio"

-Debemos agradecerle a la tecnología moderna y que tengo toda la batería. No iba a perderme una oportunidad para grabar otro capítulo de las aventuras de Sora.

-Así se hace Megumi-dijo Kero siento el único orgulloso de Megumi-Siempre lista y atenta. Recuerda tomar mi mejor ángulo.

-Por supuesto, Kero-respondió Megumi, mientras Kaori se acercaba a Sora para decirle con una cara de rareza idéntica a la de la Card Captor.

-Estos dos no han cambiado nada, ¿Son así siempre?

-Lamentablemente, a veces es peor. Deberías ver cuando uso un traje-ahora a los cuatro-Estén atentos, si notan algo extraño, grítenlo. No podemos dejar que escapen.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza y abrieron la puerta. Dentro notaron algo extraño no había nadie, incluso era demasiado silencioso. Se acercaron al carro tratando de percibir o notar algo extraño en eso, Kaori gritó. Dándose vuelta sus amigas notaron como ella empezaba a desaparecer con velocidad hasta que no quedo nada de ella.

-Kaori, ¡NO! Megumi sal de aquí no es seguro. ¡Escapa!-le grito Sora notando como el carro del recorrido y los cascos en tercera dimensión desaparecían al igual que lo hizo Kaori.

Megumi corrió a la puerta para darse cuenta que la manilla ya no estaba. Antes de decirle a su amiga sentía como se hacía transparente. Sora no se dio cuentas hasta que escucho el celular de Megumi caer al suelo.

-¡Oh no! Kero ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-Esto es la carta Borrar sin la menor duda, Sora. Siempre se quedaba en un lugar y actuaba, pero ahora es más agresiva. Deberias…-Kero se detuvo al darse cuenta de que su cuerpo comenzaba a desaparecer aunque más lento que con las dos chicas-Sora debes ubicarla rápido, una vez que me tenga irá por ti. ¡Tú puedes, Sora!

Sora se concentro tratando de ubicar la carta, pero en eso sintió como el suelo alrededor de ella se sentia como aire hasta que…

-¡AHHH!-Sora estaba cayendo aprisa por un agujero profundo que había hecho la carta, al desaparecer el suelo a sus pies.

-No lo harás-reaccionó sacando rápido una carta- ¡Envuélveme en tus poderes y guíame hacia donde quiero! ¡FLOTE!

Sora toco con el báculo la carta, que al salir comenzó a envolverla en una esfera rosada. Usando el báculo para guiar a la carta llego a la parte de arriba tratando de buscar a Kero quien apenas se veía. Sabía que la carta estaba allí y necesita algo para atraparla y saber donde se encontraba.

-¡Eso es!-gritó Sora al saber que usar contra Borrar-¡Cubre este lugar con tus poderes y atrapa la carta, Arena!

Sora liberó la arena que creó una cubierta de arena por todo el lugar y en un rincón, cerca de Kero, vio como tomaba forma la carta. Era como una mujer en un traje de bufón con un divertido sombrero. Al darse cuenta que la detectaron, comenzó a borrar toda la arena a su alrededor. Sin embargo, Sora aún dentro de la carta de flote, salto para llegar hasta Borrar y sellarla de una buena vez.

-¡Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces! ¡Carta Sakura!-la carta comenzó a ser atraída hacia al báculo y con un último tirón fue absorbida. La carta voló hasta caer en las manos de Sora.

-Listo, mira Kero ya la tengo-le dijo a Kero quien se estaba volviendo más visible, aunque el guardián aún no estaba tranquilo

-¡No te distraigas! Aún falta Atravesar y ya casi va huir. Mira por allá.

-Usaré Tierra para atraparla-dijo Sora sacando la carta, siendo detenida por Kero.

-No funcionará. Atravesar puede cruzar cualquier objeto sólido. Es muy escurridiza.

-Entonces usemos algo que no puede atravesar ni huir-le dijo Sora con una sonrisa a su guardián, sacándola la carta perfecta-¡SOMBRA!

La Sombra fue directo hacia donde se encontraba la forma física de atravesar, quien trato de pasar la pared con su tranquilidad usual. No obstante la carta Sombra uso la sombra de Atravesar para guiarse y comenzó a su blanco hasta encerrarla en una esfera. Allí fue cuando Sora se acercó y de nuevo hizo el conjuro:

-¡Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces! ¡Carta Sakura!

Las dos cartas (Sombra y Atravesar) volaron con suavidad hasta las manos de Sora, quien dio un gran suspiro de alivio. En ese instante poco a poco comenzaron a aparecer los demás alumnos y los objetos. Kero fue volando hacia el bolso de Sora para ocultarse. La Card Captor se dirigió hasta donde esta Megumi para abrazarla sin que ella pareciera entender. Luego estaba Kaori confundida y miro a Sora. Ella le dijo sin decir una palabra sólo moviendo los labios:

-_Te lo explicaré ahora._

…

Durante el almuerzo en el comedor, los empleados que trabajaron en la sala de simulación trataron de hacer memoria sobre lo que había pasado. Cuando Touya hablo con ellos para saber cómo les fue con el grupo, le dijeron que creían que bien aunque no recordaban que había pasado dentro de la sala. Intrigado, el señor Kinomoto les dijo que revisando las cintas vio problemas con el equipo. Por tal razón, les pidió que trataran de llevar de nuevo al grupo a ese salón para que disfrutaran al máximo del sistema 3D. Apenas se fueron, alguien del personal de videojuegos se acerco a Touya:

-Señor Kinomoto, debo darle buenas noticias.

-¿Qué ocurre?-dijo Touya con su seriedad clásica.

-Aparecieron todos los equipos perdidos, incluyendo los discos y UBS con los datos de los nuevos juegos. Ya vamos a trabajar de inmediato con ellos para compensar el tiempo perdido. Aquí tiene los datos de su último proyecto.

-¿Saben que fue lo que pasó?

-Señor, le parecerá extraño. Salimos para el almuerzo y al volver todo estaba en su lugar intacto. Eso fue como por arte de magia.

-Sí-dijo con una ligera sonrisa-Ahora vayan que debemos trabajar bastante para sacar el juego a tiempo.

Estando solo ahora se quito el saco para ver hacia donde estaba su sobrina pensando "_Buen trabajo Sora. Sabía que podía contar contigo"._ Saco su celular, vio un mensaje de su esposa que había llegado a casa. Le preguntaba si el problema se había resuelto y si estaba bien. Él sólo contesto: "Tenías razón. La historia ya comenzó a repetirse". Ella se sólo respondió: "Lo logrará, creo en ella".

Yukito entró luego de que Touya mandará el mensaje a su esposa. Se sentó en una silla de la oficina esperando que su amigo le respondiera.

-No te preocupes, ya me deshice del video de seguridad. Sora fue astuta y valiente en ese lugar.

-Lo sé. Ella es como Sakura, en esa época. Sus amigos y Kero le dan el valor para seguir. Ahora que lo pienso, es la primera vez que observas las cartas en acción.

-Sí. Me tranquiliza que estamos viendo lo que pasaba por si algo se salía de control. Sigue siendo difícil creer que Sakura haya logrado todo eso por su cuenta, sin ayuda.

-No estaba tan sola. Nos tenía para ayudarla, al igual de Tomoyo, Kero y Shaoran.

-El mocoso era el rival de ella, Yukito. No le importaba Sakura.

-Touya, eso fue al inicio. Con el tiempo, más algo del toque de Sakura, ablando su personalidad y él se enamoro de ella-Touya aún cruzaba los brazos y trataba de no recordar esa época-Cuando él confeso sus sentimientos, Sakura se dio cuenta que lo amaba.

-No es necesario seguir. Yo viví muy de cerca esa historia hasta la boda.

-Touya, tanto tiempo ha pasado y aún te incomoda recordarlo. Piensa que por ellos, tienes dos increíbles sobrinos. Además si detestarás a Shaoran, porque hay un personaje muy similar a él, un espadachín que discute con un pequeño león con alas.

Touya se dio la vuelta para buscar el proyecto que estaba haciendo. "La chica mágica y el espadachín", los dos héroes principales de sus más exitosos juegos juntos en una sola aventura. Aún de pie, con la computadora puso la cámara de seguridad para ver a Sora tomarse fotos con esos personajes. Veía con agrado a su sobrina tomarse una foto con la chica mágica. Estaba tan concentrando pensando en la ironía de que Sora se tomará una foto con el personaje basado en la anterior Card Captor, con ciertos detalles de Nadeshiko como el largo cabello, que no escucho la puerta abrirse. La mujer le indicó con el dedo a Yukito que hiciera silencio mientras se escurría detrás de su esposo. De un solo salto, se agarro del cuello de Touya abrazandola como tantas veces había hecho.

-Pensé que estabas en casa.

-Creerías tras preocuparme por ti estando fuera del país, no iba a durar más de un minuto en venir a comprobar que mi Touya estaba a salvo.

-No debiste preocuparte, pero me alegra verte cariño-le respondió Touya besándola en la mejilla.

-Con qué allí está la pequeña Sora. Es tan tierna y dulce como su madre, además de talentosa. Le traje un regalo que espero que le guste-ella bajo la mirada para ver el disco con el juego nuevo-Por fin apareció. Necesitarás a una villana increíble para esa edición y creo que yo podría hacerlo, al menos debería aparecer un personaje basado en tu mágica esposa, no crees.

-Nakuru…-le respondió a su esposa quien sólo le sonriéndole con cariño.

…

El viaje escolar resulto ser increíble. Sus amigas disfrutando con ella, muchas fotos e ideas para su proyecto. Sora le había mostrado las cartas que atrapo en la empresa de su tío y el video de Megumi. Ellas fueron por completo honestas y si tenía preguntas se las contestaron sin ocultar nada. Sora se mostraba tan abierta y trataba de recuperar la amistad con ella. Pero, ella, Kaori no lograba olvidar que sus dos amigas le hayan mentido y ocultado cosas. Dio un suspiro mientras abría la puerta de su casa. Antes de ingresar escucho el canto de un ave, siguió el sonido hasta encontrarse a un pequeño pajarito con el ala herida. Kaori se agacho y la acarició. La pelirroja era una chica muy dulce y amaba los animales, por lo que ver el pajarito herido se le hizo un nudo en el corazón. Al observarlo con cuidado, se extraño del ave. No es que era feo, era una bella ave con plumas celestes y una especie de plumaje (3 plumas largas apuntando al cielo) en la cabeza, con ojos azules. Sentía algo extraño, pero lo ignoro al ver como el pájaro se dormía en sus manos.

-Bienvenido a casa, pajarito. Te llamaré Archie

…

**Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado la presencia de Touya y su esposa Nakeru (no sé preocupen ella volverá para explicar más de su estado y visitar a su sobrina). Esos dos eran hacían una buena pareja en el anime y por eso los traje para la historia. El videojuego aparecerá un par de veces más, en especial con Kero y Tsubasa, con la explicación de por qué Touya decidió hacerlo. Estoy agradecido por los review y los nuevos seguidores de la historia que me motivan a actualizar más rápido. Comenten que les pareció el capítulo. El próximo capítulo se llamará "Preludio de una tormenta". Además ¿Qué o quién es el ave de Kaori?**

**Nos vemos pronto**


	7. Preludio de una tormenta

Capítulo 7: Preludio de una tormenta

-Dos cartas trabajando juntas-dijo Sakura a Kero quien estaba contándole lo sucedido el día de hoy en la empresa Kiro.

-Sí, Atravesar mantuvo su personalidad de huir aunque Borrar fue mucho más agresiva. Desaparecer el suelo para que Sora cayera, eso nunca lo hubiera pensado esperado-respondió Kero mientras le mostraba la carta de Borrar a la actual maestra de ellas-Afortunadamente, Sora tiene tus reflejos y astucia. Ella brillo hoy.

Sakura sonrió tímidamente viendo a Kero. Luego de lo sucedido con la carta Sombra le pidió a Kero que cuando sus hijos estuvieran dormidos le dijera todo lo sucedido con las cartas. Sakura quería estar alerta y ayudar en lo posible a su hija en la dura tarea de ser Card Captor. Ella entendía mejor que nadie que era llenar esos zapatos. Además quería comprobar la teoría de Eriol acerca que las cartas actuales eran más poderosas por su influencia. Mientras sostenía las cartas con el nombre de su hija encima del suyo su nombre, pensaba que todo era su culpa.

-Perdóname, Sora-dijo Sakura suavemente

-De tal madre, tal hija…Parece que echarse la culpa por todo lo que pasa es un rasgo familiar. Sora es igual cuando ve que sus seres queridos correr riesgos.

-Bueno, esa es mi hija después de todo-le respondió Sakura aliviándose algo su "culpa" por su hija. En eso la puerta de la casa se abrió entrando Shaoran a casa.

-Buenas noches, mi amor-dijo Sakura levantándose para darle un ligero beso a su esposo, cosa que aún Kero no podía acostumbrarse.

-Buenas noches, cariño. ¿Por qué estas con esa cara de tristeza? ¿Paso algo?-le respondió Shaoran.

-No…afortunadamente. Es Sora, tuvo que atrapar dos cartas. Borrar y Atravesar. Borrar fue más fuerte y agresivo, por suerte no le paso nada.

-Sakura-le dijo sentándose en el sillón-No te culpes por lo sucedido, no tienes control al respecto. Las cartas actúan por su cuenta, lo mejor que podemos hacer es cuidarla.

-Gracias Shaoran-le respondió Sakura poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de su esposa-Shaoran, necesito pedirte un favor. La universidad necesita que viaje con el equipo, estaré 3 días fuera. Podrás cuidar a los niños, este fin de semana.

-Claro, Sakura. Ve tranquila, que yo me encargo de Sora y Tsubasa. El museo está en preparación para una nueva colección y puedo trabajar desde la casa mañana.

Sakura dio un respiro de tranquilidad al oír a su esposo decirle eso. No estar por un fin de semana con las cartas libres, la estresaba. Sin embargo, tener a Shaoran cerca le daba algo más de tranquilidad. Si alguien existía alguien con el conocimiento suficiente sobre las cartas, era Li Shaoran. Los adultos y Kero subieron a sus habitaciones para descansar sin sospechar que en el cielo de Tomoeda comenzaba a formarse una fuerte tormenta.

…

-¿Debes irte de la ciudad, mamá?-dijo Tsubasa triste al oír la notica que Sakura se iría.

-Calma, Tsubasa-le respondió Sakura jugando con el cabello de su hijo-Es sólo un fin de semana y su padre estará aquí con Kero, deberán estar tranquilos.

-_Aja. Como si papá, Tsubasa y Kero se llevarán taaaan bien-_pensaba Sora mirando incrédula a los tres alrededor de su madre tratando de probar que se llevaban bien.

-Los llevaremos a la escuela, chicos. Afuera está lloviendo muy fuerte e incluso hay rayos. Sakura, ¿no falta nada en tu maleta?

-No, está bien. Pero antes vengan los dos-dijo a sus dos hijos que fueron directo a abrazarla con fuerza-Me harás mucha falta. Tsubasa, compórtate en especial con Kero. Sora procura que los tres no destruyan la casa.

-Lo hare mamá-contesto sonriente Sora dejando a Shaoran y Kero con los brazos cruzados y una cara de "¿estás bromeando?"

…

Con la familia en el auto, los 4 más Kero, se dirigían a la escuela. Sora veía por la ventana el cielo oscuro y los rayos que estaban cayendo. Su hermano no estaba poniendo mucha atención, sin embargo sus padres se notaban algo preocupados y no paraban de mirarse con algo de temor. Sora dio un brinco en el auto del susto después de que un trueno sonará muy cerca. Su madre puso su mano en el hombro de su hija para tranquilizarla. Sin embargo, algo no calzaba en la cabeza de la maestra de las cartas.

Para esa época del año no era normal que lloviera y menos esta clase de tormenta. Incluso el meteorológico estaba sorprendido. Llovía en toda la ciudad, fuerte pero sin ser como una tormenta. Sin embargo, los truenos eran como si el cielo se viniera abajo. Podía tener una sospecha de que era, pero la lluvia no calzaba.

Sin darse cuenta, la familia había llegado a la escuela de Tomoeda. Sakura se entristeció un poco mientras salía del auto para acompañar a sus hijos tapándolos con el paraguas. Ella iba con Sora y Tsubasa con Shaoran.

-Cuídate mucho, hija. Confía en tus instintos y ten cuidado mientras no estoy.

-Lo haré mamá-antes de irse, cierta pelirroja aparecía con su sombrilla rosada y abrigo.

-Buenos días, señora Li-dijo la niña con calma tratando de evitar ver a la madre de Sora ya que se sentía incómoda luego de lo sucedido.

-Hola Kaori-Sakura no sabía que decir en ese momento ya que aun estaba el problema entre las dos viejas amigas y no sabía si se había resuelto-¿Extraño clima no crees?

-Sí, las prácticas del equipo de fútbol seguro las cancelaran esta semana.

-Que mala suerte. Me tengo que ir, que tengas un buen día y Kaori…-dijo Sakura acercándose a la niña-Recuerda que siempre eres bienvenida en la casa.

Sakura complemento su frase con una de sus clásicas sonrisas, para luego alejarse de vuelta al auto. Kaori se quedo pensativa viendo a la madre de una de sus amigas alejarse y pensar en los momentos que había compartido en la casa de la familia Li. En ese momento siento la mano de Sora en su hombro.

-Mejor entremos a la escuela, Kaori-le dijo Sora a lo cual asintió levemente la pelirroja antes de marcharse sola al edificio.

-Kaori..._no sé que más necesito para que me entiendas._

...

Durante la clase de Yukito, Sora no podía concentrarse seguía lloviendo bastante pero no calzaba con los fuertes rayos que estaban cayendo en la ciudad. Aparte ella sentía algo extraño en el ambiente, una pesadez y una sensación extraña.

-¿Señorita Li, podría decirnos cómo resolvió el ejercicio?-preguntó Yukito a Sora provocándole un susto a la estudiante.

-¡Lo siento! ¿Qué fue lo que dijo profesor?

- Estas distraída, Sora. Aún para matemáticas es raro. Es la página 59, haz número 7 y 8. Clase alguien tiene preguntas al respecto.

-Profesor -fue Oyuki la que alzo la mano-puedo serle honesta.

-Claro, que sucede.

-No creo que muchos estemos poniendo mucha atención. Es que-sono un rayo muy cerca de la escuela-este clima no ayuda.

Toda la clase asintió al comentario de la chica rubia y Yukito decidió sentarse un segundo en su escritorio. No podía hablar más de 10 minutos sin que un trueno resonara en su salón. En ese instante noto como las luces comenzaban a apagarse poco a poco hasta que la clase quedo a oscuras. Se notaba el temor en los rostros de algunos estudiantes. Yukito coloco en medio de la clase y llamó la atención a sus alumnos para tratar de tranquilizarlos.

-Calma a todos. Haremos lo siguiente: Cierren sus libros y los ejercicios tráiganlos terminados el lunes. Reúnanse en el centro y hablemos de los planes para el festival escolar. Sé que falta un tiempo, pero creo que es lo mejor para estos momentos ya que a oscuras no podremos avanzar.

Los estudiantes comenzaron a mover pupitres con cuidado para centrarse en el suelo del salón, excepto Sora. Ella miraba con atención el cielo hasta que le pareció ver algo extraño co los truenos. Parecía que regresaban al cielo luego de impactar o cruzar el firmamento. Megumi se acercó a su mejor amiga y le preguntó si le pasaba algo.

-Estoy bien, es que me pareció ver algo. Dirás que estoy loca, pero creo que el trueno regreso a las nubes.

-Bueno, con lo que hemos visto es mejor tomar precauciones-con cuidado saco su celular e hizo un movimiento con la mano-Evitado el flash, tomemos una foto del trueno.

Megumi levantado el celular tomo una foto del cielo justo cuando acababa de caer otro rayo cerca de la escuela. Tuvieron suerte de que varias alumnas soltaron un leve grito que distrajo a Yukito, porque no les dijo nada por el celular.

-En el receso veremos si tenías razón, Sora-respondió Megumi ocultando su celular para reunirse con el resto de la clase.

…

En su estudio, Shaoran estudiaba unos libros para hacer una traducción del texto que habían encontrado en unas ruinas que habían encontrado en unas excavaciones cuando se fue la luz en su casa.

-Demonios. Esta tormenta no tiene ninguna explicación. Cuando deje a Sakura en la estación del tren, el cielo estaba despejado. Sólo en Tomoeda, no hay sol y llueve con truenos-decía Shaoran con una linterna subía al primer piso de la casa.

Desde la mañana una rara sensación recorría su cuerpo y su esposa también la había presentido. Era muy familiar, pero no podía ser. Jamás a una escala tan grande sin ser una elemental. Fue a su habitación buscando un suéter. Cuando abrió el closet de su alcoba, vio en un escondite cierto brillo. Su vieja espada. Desde que se había casado con Sakura, habían prometido alejar la magia lo mejor que pudieran de sus hijos.

-_Creo que no hicimos un gran trabajo, ya que el muñeco regresó_-pensaba Shaoran.

Decidió sacar la espada de allí y revisarla. Estaba intacta, como si la última vez que la hubiese usado fuera ayer. La agarró, comenzó a hacer algunos movimientos de batalla con ella. Podían pasar los años, pero la técnica seguía intacta. Junto con la espada estaban sus pergaminos, sin embargo faltaba algo.

-No, no…si no está con la espada ni en la repisa del libro. Sólo hay un lugar donde puede estar-dijo Shaoran con pesar llevándose la mano a la cara tratando de ocultar su pena-Genial, la única cosa que puede ayudar a Sora con las cartas la deje en Hong Kong.

Shaoran tomó su celular y marco cierto número que desde hacía varios años no llamaba. No era porque tuviera problemas o un conflicto, sino que quería evitar la pena que sentía cuando le tocaba hablar con alguna de ellas. Cuando comenzó a sonar el timbre se dijo:

-Por favor, mamá o Wei, mamá o Wei. Cualquiera de las dos, por favor no mis hermanas-Shaoran cruzaba los dedos hasta que escucho una voz femenina.

-Hola, ¿quién habla?

-Mei Ling, gracias…-respiró Shaoran con cierta tranquilidad-Que bueno oírte

-¡SHAORAN! Excelente oírte de nuevo, hace tiempo que no hablaba contigo. Dime como están mis sobrinos, me imagino que Sora sigue pareciéndose cada vez a Sakura y Tsubasa debe haber crecido mucho.

-Están todos bien. Sora…digamos que se parece a Sakura más de lo que te imaginas…Mei Ling necesito un gran favor.

-Lo que quieras. Para que llames a tu casa, sabiendo que la probabilidad de que contesten tus hermanas debe ser algo serio.

-Necesito que busques, el Junta Lasin, "la tabla".

-¿La Tabla? De qué estabas hablando…a menos que te refieras a…

-Sí a ESA misma tabla me refiero.

-Si la necesitas eso implica…

-Regresaron todas y están en toda la ciudad. Incluso ahora mismo tengo mis sospechas con una carta está generando ciertos problemas en la ciudad. Pensé en la Tormenta, pero es lluvia y truenos sin viento. Entonces no sé que pueda ser.

-¿Kinomoto qué opina al respecto? Son sus cartas después de todo.

-Sakura salió de la ciudad por su trabajo. No estará hasta el lunes en la mañana. Sin embargo sospecha lo mismo. Me dijo que también era una sensación familiar y que la relacionaba conmigo, pero no sabía por qué.

-Tal vez sea una carta que ambos hayan trabajado juntos y te quedaste

-Ninguna cumple con esas características. Además yo recuerdo bien todas las cartas que atrape…

-¿Y la del trueno? No fue la primera carta que enfrentaron…

-La había olvidado. No es una elemental, pero es muy poderosa. Voy a investigar. Mei Ling dile a Wei que te ayude a ubicar la tabla. La necesito en Japón pronto.

-Está bien, Shaoran. Cuídate mucho con las cartas. Por cierto, no me dijiste quien es el pobre desafortunado que libero las cartas…

En ese instante, Shaoran decidió cortar la llamada. Ya bastaba que Eriol supiera que Sora era la nueva Card Captor. Si Mei Ling se enteraba, era casi un hecho que la tendría en el primer vuelo directo a Japón y lo más seguro sin la tabla. No obstante, había algo importante en lo que dijo Mei Ling.

-_El Trueno es la única carta con una fuerza cercana a una elemental. Sakura me dijo que Borrar y Atravesar trabajaban juntas. Si Trueno trabaja con una carta debería ser la Lluvia. Tiene mucho sentido teniendo en cuenta que son más poderosas y Lluvia sería fácil de atrapar. Necesito planear algo antes de que Sora se arriesgue._

…

En el receso la lluvia y los truenos evitaban que los estudiantes salieran del edificio de la escuela. Muchos pasaban el receso en los pasillos o se quedaban en las aulas. La luz no había vuelto al salón y el profesor Yukito fue a hablar para ver qué podía hacer al respecto. Sora y Megumi salieron de su clase para revisar la fotografía que habían tomado. Sora se llevó su mochila, con Kero dentro, para que revisaran si era obra de una carta Sakura. Buscando un lugar, Kaori se topo con ellos.

-Hola Kaori, ¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó Sora algo nerviosa.

-Sora sabes que se nota a kilómetros cuanto tratas de ocultar algo y no ayuda que tu "amigo" pueda verse en tu mochila-dijo Kaori cruzada de brazos.

-Ven con Kaori. Puede ser que Sora encuentre la explicación de esta lluvia.

-¿Tiene que ver con las cartas?-preguntó interesada Kaori.

-Puede ser que sí.

-Qué esperas, veamos de una vez.

Kaori estaba interesada en saber la verdad, tanto como Sora y Megumi. La pelirroja las había escuchado explicarle que había sucedido en la empresa y que Sora fuera tan abierta. Ella trataba al máximo volverse a ganar su confianza, y lo estaba logrando. El problema era que ambas no daban cuenta, por la terquedad de Kaori.

Las chicas fueron al pasillo que llevaba a las escaleras de la azotea. Una vez que vieron que nadie estaba cerca, Megumi le dio la señal a Kero para que saliera de la bolsa de Sora. Las 3 niñas y Kero se acercaron a ver la foto que habían tomado.

-Sora, ¿Qué es lo que quieres que vea?

-Kero existe alguna carta capaz de generar una tormenta eléctrica de estas magnitudes. Es que los rayos que están cayendo me pareció que regresan al cielo luego de caer.

-Sora eso no puede ser posible, ¿o sí?-preguntó Kaori extrañada.

-Por sí sola no. Pero lo de los rayos sí tiene lógica si se trata de la carta del Trueno.

-¿El Trueno?-preguntaron las tres chicas

-Sí, una carta muy poderosa y algo violenta. A tu madre le costó trabajo capturarla, si no fuera por…

-¿Por qué?

-El mocoso…digo tu papá…digamos que en ese momento fue cuando lo conocimos más de cerca. Fue la primera vez que trabajaron juntos. Él ayudo, "a su manera" a detener la carta para que Sakura la sellará.

Las tres chicas se sorprendieron, en especial Sora, al escuchar esa historia de sus padres ya que nunca la había escuchado ese momento. Luego de un instante y otro trueno, Megumi encendió su teléfono y le mostro la foto a Kero.

-Podrías acercar la imagen. Creo que vi algo-le dijo Kero a lo que hizo de inmediato la ojiazul.

Al hacer zoom vieron como el trueno parecía tener colmillos y garras cuando regresaba al cielo. La figura sorprendió a las 3 chicas en especial por su apariencia feroz. Kero se dio cuenta que sería una batalla muy dura, ya que esa carta se caracterizaba por su agresividad y la primera vez no fue nada fácil detenerla. Podía detestarlo, pero la ayuda de Shaoran fue esencial esa vez.

-¿Sora, crees que puedas detenerla?-preguntó Kaori preocupada por la seguridad de Sora.

-Sí, va a poder. Ella es la Card Captor y tiene todo nuestro apoyo-le respondió Kero a la pelirroja. En ese instante Sora sintió en sus hombros la mano de Megumi que la tranquilizaba en parte.

-Sora, no me malinterpretes pero necesitarás un plan. Eres muy buena, aunque se ve poderosa. Incluso la electricidad se ha ido por sus impactos. Ten cuidado-dijo Kaori preocupada por su amiga

-Gracias, Kaori-dijo sonriéndole a su amiga tímidamente-Kero apenas salgamos de clase hay que detener esa carta.

-¿Sora, estás segura?-dijo Kero-Creo que en este caso, ella tiene razón: Hay que pensar un poco y planearlo bien en casa.

-No, Kero mira lo que ha estado causando en la ciudad. Además ha habido apagones en la ciudad. No quiero pensar que pasa si esto se mantiene. Megumi, Kaori quiero que se encarguen de mi hermano luego de la escuela. En especial si llega mi papá.

-¡NO!-dijeron Megumi y Kaori al mismo tiempo

-Si piensas ir sola estás más loca de lo que pensaba-dijo Kaori seguido de Megumi.

-Somos un equipo-cosa que hizo sentir algo incomoda a la pelirroja-Si piensas ir, vamos los 4. ¿De acuerdo, Kaori?

-Creo que sí. Tengo que ir a casa, más para cuidar a Archie por la tormenta.

-¿Archie?-dijeron las dos niñas

-Mi nueva mascota, tiene un ala herida y necesita que le cambie las vendas. Sora, vigilare a tu hermano para darte esa ventaja. Megumi vigila que no haga una locura como las que hace últimamente. Si me ocupan iré de inmediato.

-Gracias, Kaori-dijo Sora a la pelirroja que la chica trataba de ignorar.

-Sora, a la salida de clases. Espérame en la entrada voy a pedir que traigan el traje nuevo. Fue una suerte que lo terminará anoche-dijo Megumi sonriendo dejando a sus dos amigas con una reacción de sorpresa mezclada con pena.

…

Shaoran reviso su traje antiguo de batalla. Nunca pensó que tendría que usarlo de nuevo, el problema era que ya no le quedaba. Luego de darle un vistazo pensó que tal vez Tsubasa le quedaría…en unos años. Luego de encontrar los pergaminos y guardarlos se preparaba para salir para buscar la carta. En eso recibió una llamada del museo.

-Señor Li, ha habido un gran problema. Todo el museo tuvo un apagón. Un gran trueno impacto el museo y tras unos instantes la energía se fue por completo.

-¿La luz se fue en toda el área?-preguntó Shaoran pensando lo peor en ese instante.

-No de inmediato. Comenzaron a caer varios rayos seguidos en los alrededores. Después se fue la energía.

-Cierren mejor el museo hasta que termine la tormenta. No se puede hacer mucho en esas condiciones.

-Entendido, señor.

Luego de colgar, Shaoran se sentó en la sala unos instantes pensando en lo sucedido. Varios truenos habían caído en el día, pero el más cercano a la casa fue el que provoco el apagón y que eso se repitiera en otra parte de la ciudad le extrañaba.

-_La carta es el Trueno…electricidad…NO…si eso es así no puedo imaginar el poder que debe tener en este instante-_luego al ver el reloj de su muñeca se dio cuenta de la hora-_Sora y Tsubasa ya salieron de la escuela. Espero que ella no haya heredado la falta de sentido común de Sakura cuando era niña. _

Shaoran salió corriendo al garaje para llamar antes de salir a Tomoyo para ver si podían mandar a alguien por Tsubasa, ya que sabía que si temor era cierto su hija estaba en un gran riesgo.

…

Saliendo de la escuela, Yukito vio a Sora y Megumi separarse de Tsubasa y Kaori, quienes con unos paraguas ya se estaban alejando. El profesor se acerco a la nueva Card Captor extrañado por la actitud porque siempre se iba con su hermano si no tenía práctica de fútbol.

-Sora, espera un segundo.

-¿Profesor Tsukichiro?-se sorprendió la alumna cuando su profesor se dirigia hacia ellas.

-Me alegra que no te hayas ido. Olvidaste tu prueba en el salón-dijo dándole un papel a la niña-¿No deberías esperar a que pare la tormenta o que vengan a recogerte tus padres?

-Bueno, Megumi me dijo que podía llevarme a mi casa…entonces me iré con ella jeje-Yukito notaba claramente que estaba mintiendo, aun así le siguió la corriente.

-Ahh ya…donde esta tu hermano menor, Tsubasa. Recuerdo que tu madre lo menciono en una reunión que tuve con ella.

-Bueno…él…-dijo Sora asustada pensando que decir para salir de esa situación, afortunadamente Megumi la salvo.

-Tuvo que ir con Kaori para que le ayudará con un proyecto escolar. Es que tiene que hacer un reporte de una mascota y como Sora no tiene; tuvo que ir con Kaori.

-Entendido, bueno chicas mejor me retiro antes de que me pesque un resfriado-mientras se alejaba les dijo de espaldas con un tono serio- Deberían tener mucho cuidado con estos truenos y lluvias, como si hubieran robado la energía de buena parte de la ciudad. Sólo que crea electricidad en el parque pingüino. Las veo el lunes.

Las niñas se vieron extrañadas en ese momento por las palabras de su profesor. El silencio fue roto por un gran trueno que las asusto por unos instantes. Kero salía de la bolsa de Sora para que reaccionarán:

-Sora, no sé entendí bien a tu profesor. Sin embargo, creo que la carta se dirige a la parque pingüino. Será la única área sin gente donde podremos detenerla.

-Sí, vamos Megumi.

…

Cuando Shaoran llego a la escuela, un fuerte escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. No veía a sus hijos por ningún lado y tampoco a sus amigos.

-Sora…porque eres tan idéntica a tu madre-dijo Shaoran poniendo su cabeza en el volante-No están por ningún lugar, se que van a ir por la carta, pero no sé donde iran. Sora no arriesgaría a Tsubasa, entonces él debe estar en otro lugar. Pero quien puede saber…

En eso un mensaje llego al celular de Shaoran. El número era desconocido, pero aún así lo vio.

-_Parque Pingüino. Rápido._

-_Que tiene ese parque para atraer a toda la magia a ese lugar-_pensaba Shaoran quien encendía el auto a donde estaba Sora.

…

Sora salía del auto con algo de pena. El nuevo traje de Sora consistía en una capa-chaleco de caucho e impermeable que llegaba cintura con botones al frente. Por debajo tenía una camiseta amarilla clara. El chaleco tenía mangas largas y una capucha. La capa era amarilla a la derecha y celeste a la izquierda. Además tenía unos shorts naranja clara con unas altas medias y botas de caucho celestes. El traje era perfecto para la lluvia además tenía colgando en el cuello unos googles por si se dificultaba ver por la lluvia.

-Este traje es genial, Megumi. Te luciste. Impermiable y de caucho apenas para capturar las dos cartas.

-Sí, pensé que si alguna vez tenías que ir por una carta en la lluvia sería mejor prevenir-dijo Megumi encendiendo la cámara y poniéndose en posición para grabar a Sora.

-Gracias Megumi-dijo Sora buscando la llave que estaba en su cuello. En eso un gran trueno impacto contra un árbol cercano, casi tumbándolo y generando que las chicas voltearán y Kero gritó:

-Cúbranse. Allí está la carta, Sora, sobre el árbol.

Al alzar la mirada, encima del árbol vieron a un gran lobo blanco. Con unos colmillos filosos, garras enormes y con la chispas de electricidad brotando de su cuerpo. Sora le indico con el brazo a Megumi que tomará cierta distancia mientras realizaba el conjuro.

-Llave que guardas el poder de las estrellas, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sora, quien aceptó esta misión contigo. ¡Libérate!

El lobo vio eso y pareció que se molesto porque se lanzo contra Sora rápidamente. Al verlo Sora activo la carta del salto para alejarse de la furia de la carta Trueno.

-Rayos, es más fuerte de lo que pensaba. Incluso hace ver débil a la versión que se lucho Sakura.

-¿Kero, que quieres decir?-dijo asustada Megumi.

-Sora está en peligro. La carta tiene un poder que parece el de una elemental. Necesita actuar rápido y no sé si tiene la carta apropiada. Si pudiera transformarme-dijo Kero frustrado viendo como Sora evadía lo mejor que podía los golpes de Trueno.

Por su parte, Sora pensaba que podía hacer para combatir a una carta tan fuerte cuando tropezó por la lluvia, luego de un ataque de Trueno. En eso se le ocurrió una idea.

-_La tierra o la arena pueden detenerla. Al no ser conductores de la electricidad la derrotarán._

Cuando el trueno se dirigía hacia la Card Captor activo la carta de la Arena que fue a envolver al lobo evitando que la lastimara y de paso deteniéndolo en seco. Sora se puso en pie preparada para sellarla cuando notaba que el trueno seguía luchando y liberando electricidad, causando que la envoltura de la carta se debilitará. Para empeorar la situación, la lluvia aumentó su intensidad cerca del combate causando que la arena perdiera poder. Adicionalmente, Sora no podía ver bien por la lluvia que caía en los ojos. Solo reacciono cuando escucho la voz de Kero.

-¡SORA, ALEJATE RÁPIDO!

La Card Captor comenzó a correr notando dándose cuenta que la lluvia se concentraba cerca del trueno ayudando a liberarlo. Usando salto de nuevo se puso en la cima del Rey Pingüino para esquivar otro impacto de Trueno. Rápidamente Sora se puso los googles para evitar distracciones por la lluvia. En eso se dio cuenta de una nube que estaba cerca de Trueno donde había una especie de duende azul.

-¡Kero hay una carta junto a Trueno!

-¡Es la lluvia! No podrás usar Arena si esta ella. Es lo mismo que paso cuando luchaste con ella.

Sora no pudo responder porque el trueno brinco a la estatua siguiéndola hasta que se quedo quieta sobre una lámpara del parque. Sora miro extrañada como Trueno aullaba liberando un gran trueno que apagaba las luces de todo el parque de un golpe. Seguido se asustaron al ver como aumentaba su tamaño

-Es por eso que habían apagones. Trueno se alimentaba de toda la energía de la ciudad-Kero dijo preocupado-Sora, usa la Tierra es la única esperanza detenerlo para sellarlo.

-Sí-dijo Sora sacándola la carta y concentrando su magia creando el círculo mágico a sus pies-Ahora atrápalo dentro de tus pilares de justica ¡TIERRA!

Al liberarse el poder de la carta comenzó a atrapar y encerrar lo mejor posible a Trueno en una celda que era impenetrable. Sora estaba segura de que lo había cuando la carta se detuvo en la creación de pilares para atrapar a la carta. Alli fue cuando la lluvia comenzó a intensificarse en ese momento. Sora se puso los googles sabiendo que esto se debía a la carta de la lluvia. Levanto el báculo para sellar a la carta y dijo el conjuro:

-Ahora regresa…

Sora se detuvo porque, para la sorpresa de todos, Trueno destruyo la prisión de tierra que hizo Sora usando una gran descarga eléctrica. Sólo se podía ver el resplandor de la electricidad que soltó la carta. Eran como si varios truenos hubieran caído al mismo tiempo y se mezclaba con el aullido de la carta. Para empeorar la situación, algunos grandes fragmentos de roca salieron disparados y se dirigían hacia Sora. Ella no podía reaccionar por la sorpresa y la luz que la segaba. Su amiga y Kero corrían para tratar de salvarla de ser impactada por las rocas.

En eso, alguien apareció de un sujeto de la nada para salvarla. Él la logro sujetar, cargarla, y alejarse de los fragmentos de roca. Megumi y Kero trataron de ver quién era. Cuando el brillo del trueno desapareció vieron al padre de Sora que estaba de pie con una gran espada lista y Sora en el suelo de rodillas. Shaoran se notaba que estaba furioso y miraba fríamente a la carta del Trueno.

-Pagarás caro lo que le hiciste a mi hija-dijo Shaoran soltando un pergamino amarillo que Kero conocía muy bien-¡Dios del Fuego ven a mí!

Una llamarada intensa impacto al lobo lastimándola y de inmediato busco refugio en la lluvia para debilitar el ataque. Shaoran se sorprendió al sentir una mano en su brazo.

-¿Papá?-dijo Sora algo debilitada por el combate

-Sí, Sora. ¿Estás bien?

-Eso creo, pero no sé cómo detenerla. Escapo a la tierra y la arena que son mis mejores cartas-dijo Sora preocupada con algo de tristeza en su voz

-Tranquila, trueno uso agua para amplificar su ataque contra tierra. Escucha sería genial si tienes la carta Sombra, eso fue lo que tu madre uso para detenerla-noto el sí de su hija y siguió -Yo la inmovilizaré por un segundo, cuando te diga usa la carta.

Shaoran vio la determinación de nuevo en el rostro de su hija. Por un instante, le pareció ver el rostro de Sakura en vez del Sora. Respiro profundo y fue contra la carta. Al inicio las garras de trueno chocaban contra la espada de Shaoran. Luego, Shaoran agito la espada liberando un resplandor que impacto a la bestia, seguido a eso el lobo brinco tomando la forma de un relámpago que se disparo contra Shaoran.

-¡PAPÁ!-respondió Sora asustada, pero no notaba el gesto de confianza de su padre.

-¡Dios del trueno, ven!-dijo Shaoran usando un pergamino que fue directo hacia la carta generando que ambos se cancelaran y la bestia retomará su forma en el suelo

-¡Ahora, Sora!

-¡SOMBRA!-dijo Sora usando el báculo mágico liberando a la carta que lanzó contra Trueno encerrándolo en una especie de esfera. La Card Captor luchando con la gran lluvia que le caía encima fue hasta donde estaba encerrada Trueno.

-¡Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces! ¡Carta Sakura!-Shaoran veía ese momento como un deja vú. Una imagen donde creía ver a Sakura, con el traje de gato que uso cuando atrapo la carta, junto a Sora realizando el sello las cartas. Era como ver dos gotas de agua, con algunas diferencias. Él nunca pensó ver a su hija en esa situación, pero parecía que había heredado la determinación de su madre.

-Listo. Ahora de encargarnos de la lluvia-dijo Sora algo cansada mientras sujetaba la carta trueno en su mano.

-Yo me encargo, hija. La carta lluvia es inofensiva por sí sola, así que una leve descarga, será suficiente-dijo Shaoran usando el pergamino del trueno impacto a las nubes que estaban encima de Sora. Entonces bajaba, como una hoja, la forma de la lluvia totalmente mareada

-¡Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces, Carta Sakura!-dijo Sora sellando la carta que para su sorpresa voló hasta las manos de su padre.

-¿Ahh?-dijo extrañada la pequeña Card Captor.

-Parece que el muñeco no te lo dijo-Kero escucho molesto el comentario- Pero quien se encarga derrotar a la carta es quien la carta elige como su dueño.

-¡Ya se lo iba a decir! Aunque como no hay nadie persiguiendo las cartas contra Sora, no deberíamos preocuparnos. Además el único que puede competir eras tú, no creo que nadie más venga por las cartas.

-En eso estamos de acuerdo-dijo Shaoran acercándose a su hija, agachándose para estar a la altura de ella y poniendo una mano sobre su hombre

-No sabes lo orgulloso que estoy. Sora sin duda eres el reflejo de tu madre. Decidida, talentosa y no te rindes, aunque alguna veces precipita sin pensar las cosas. Luchaste como toda una Card Captor. Toma la carta y ten siempre mucho cuidado.

-Lo tendré. Gracias papá. Estuviste increíble hoy, nunca pensé que fueras tan bueno con la espada. Sin duda, fuiste el que más ayudo a mamá cuando ella busco las cartas.

-_Dejemosle esa idea…te la debo muñeco._ Sí, Kerberos hiciste un buen trabajo con Sora-reacciono sorprendido Kero, mientras que Shaoran veía algo sorprendido el traje de su hija-Por cierto Megumi, parece que tienes el mismo gusto que tu madre para los disfraces.

-Gracias, señor Li. Creo que había unos trajes de hombre en los bocetos de mi mamá, si quiere puedo ajustar las medidas.

-Creo que ya es hora de ir por tu hermano y a casa.

-¿Sabes dónde esta?-dijo Sora sorprendida

-Hija estoy orgulloso pero dejar abandonado a tu hermano. No creas que no hablaremos de esto.

-Pero, esta con Kaori. Ella le iba a mostrar su nueva mascota. Además no quería arriesgarlo al ir por una carta Sakura.

-Esta bien, pero debiste avisar. Vamos por tu hermano-en eso padre e hija caminaron hacia el auto hasta que oyeron a Megumi que los llamaba.

-Miren arriba, es un arcoíris-los cuatro contemplaron un arcoíris que cruzaba el cielo con una sonrisa. Megumi grabó a la Card Captor sonriendo viendo el arcoíris con su padre a su lado y respirando una relativa calma.

…

Sora y su padre llegaron a recoger a Tsubasa a la casa de Kaori. El chico paso toda la tormenta con Kaori cuidado a Archie. Megumi se alegraba de ver a Archie mejor comenzando a mover su ala con mayor facilidad, sin embargo veía confundida la mirada de Tsubasa como si algo extraño pasará. Cuando llego el padre de Sora por Tsubasa salió con el niño para ver si todo había salido bien. Noto a Sora en el auto con un traje que tenía escrito Megumi por todo lado y dormido. El padre de Sora le dijo que estaba cansada, pero todo había salido bien. Eso hizo que Kaori diera un suspiro de alivio.

Luego de que se fueran, Megumi entro a la casa. Estaba completamente silenciosa ya que sus padres estaban en un viaje de negocios. Sintió algo de tristeza y se había hecho una costumbre en los últimos dos años. Por lo menos tenía a Archie con ella. Fue a su habitación para ver a su ave. Su plumaje celeste brillaba con más intensidad y no sabía si era su imaginación, pero era un poco más grande. Lo saco de su jaula para acariciarlo en su mano y alimentarlo. El pájaro era muy dócil, aunque ella no sabía del poder que encerraba. El cual pronto se liberaría.

…

Era de noche en Inglaterra. Eriol tomaba un té sentado en una silla en su estudio cerca de la chimenea. Había una gran tormenta afuera. Eriol disfrutaba de la calma de la noche con un buen libro. Descansaba ya que sabía que algo grande iba a ocurrir. Las cartas sueltas de nuevo con más poder eran de cuidado y trataba de descifrar que había hecho Sakura con el hechizo que le dio.

-Pareces muy tranquilo para una noche de tormenta-dijo una voz desde el otro lado del estudio.

-Kaho, yo pensé que estabas dormida-dijo Eriol al ver a Kaho Mizuki entrar. Verla era notar que el tiempo no había pasado ni un día sobre ella.

-No, recibí un correo desde Japón. Parece que el Trueno y la lluvia ya fueron atrapadas con algo de ayuda de Shaoran.

-Sora es una niña muy hábil. En especial a la hora de luchar contra una de las cartas más fuertes.

-Sí, aunque parece que fue más difícil. La carta se alimento de la electricidad de la ciudad.

-Las cartas son más astutas como su dueña-respondió Eriol levantándose hasta ver la ventana.

-¿Hay algo que te inquieta, Eriol?

-Sí. Siento una fuerte presencia en Inglaterra.

-¿Una carta Sakura tan lejos de Tomoeda?

-No es diferente. Una clase diferente de magia y esta tormenta es influenciada por esa magia. Utilizan los elementos aunque diferente a como lo hizo Clow y Shaoran.

-¿Crees que sea una amenaza?

-En realidad no tengo idea. Solo será estar atento a esta perturbación y ver como se relaciona con las cartas. En este mundo no existen las coincidencias solo lo inevitable.

…

Eriol no podía tener más que razón con sus palabras, debido a que en un castillo familiar tres personas estaban en una azotea. Dos adultos y un joven que estaba con una larga capa y un sombrero negro. Uno de los adultos le cedió un báculo del tamaño del Sora con un cristal en la cima cubierto con un par de semicírculos sobre la piedra. Además le otorgaron unos guantes azul oscuro y una caja pequeña. El otro adulto era una mujer que le acomodo el sombrero y le dio un pequeño medallón.

-Para que nunca olvides que estamos contigo-el joven sólo asintió mientras llegaba otro.

-Alfred irá contigo en este viaje a Japón. Te deseo mucha suerte y no te olvides de tu misión-dijo el otro adulto a lo que el joven alzo la mirada cuando un rayo cayo notándose sus frios ojos azules

-Capturar y traer todas las cartas Clow.

…

**Por fin listo. Dure mucho con este capítulo, que me costó bastante terminarlo, además de unos inconvenientes que tuve. Shaoran parece está en mejores términos con Kero. Kaori pronto se enfrentará a la realidad de la magia y necesitará a sus amigos para solucionar. Varias preguntas dejó el capítulo: ¿Quién le envío mando el mensaje a Shaoran? ¿Qué sucederá con el ave de Megumi? Y la más importa quién es el joven que irá por las cartas Sakura. Para los que tengan dudas con el traje del chico misterioso me basa en el traje de Sir Aaron de la película de Pokemón ya que era el que le da un tono más misterioso y de mago. **


	8. El equipo unido

Capítulo 8: El equipo unido

-Lo siento hija. Las negociaciones se alargaron más de lo que pensamos. Tu madre y yo no sabemos cuánto más durarán. Lo sentimos mucho.

Kaori escuchaba de nuevo el mensaje que sus padres le habían enviado esa noche. Ya había pasado varias semanas desde que sus padres salieron en un viaje de negocios. Esta vez estaban juntos, pero no era la primera vez que sus trabajos los hacían viajar mucho a cualquiera de los dos.

Ella se quedaba mucho tiempo sola en casa, donde la única visita era su niñera por unas horas. Extrañaba a sus padres, además la separación de sus amigas por el problema de las cartas lo había empeorado. Ellas aliviaban la ausencia de sus padres junto con el equipo de fútbol. Sin embargo, los incidentes de las cartas habían cancelado los entrenamientos por varias semanas. Sólo le quedaba quedarse sola con en su cuarto y a veces soltar unas lágrimas.

Pero, todo eso cambio el día que encontró a Archie. Ella comenzó a curarlo y él respondía cuando le hablaba. Parecía que estaba entrenado ya que al salir de su jaula siempre se quedaba cerca de Kaori. A la pelirroja le gustaba pasar su mano por el suave plumaje del ave compuesto por plumas celestes. Ella le hablaba de su día y creía que él la entendía. Incluso si se sentía triste, el ave acercaba su cabeza a su mano. Sin duda alguna Archie fue lo mejor que le ha pasado.

…

-Es extraño el pájaro que tiene tu amiga, hermana-dijo Tsubasa mientras cenaba con Sora.

-¿Extraño? ¿Por qué lo dices Tsubasa?-le respondió a su hermano.

-No sé. Cuando lo vi sentí como un escalofrío o una sensación similar recorrer mi cuerpo todo el tiempo. Lo extraño es que el pájaro me miraba raro al inicio.

-Vamos Tsubasa. Seguro fue tu imaginación. Además no eres la persona más amigable del mundo. Sólo pregúntale a Kero-respondió Sora generando cierta mirada de molestia de Tsubasa.

-¡No lo fue hermana! Fue hasta que Kaori apareció que el ave se comporto normal. Aún así era muy rara, nunca había visto un pájaro así.

-Por cierto, Tsubasa ¿Estaban los padres de Kaori en su casa?

-No, todo el tiempo que estuve allí no los vi.

-_Espero que solo hayan salido un rato, Kaori tiene una vida muy solitaria por los trabajos de sus padres y se entristece mucho cuando se van sus padres. Recuerdo que cuando éramos pequeñas incluso lloraba en los recreos. Por lo menos tiene a su mascota ahora-_pensaba Sora cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió.

En ese momento apareció Sakura en la puerta, seguido de Shaoran con la maleta de ella. Sakura va rápido a donde sus hijos siendo recibida por los brazos de Tsubasa.

-¡Mamá! Llegaste un día antes-dijo Tsubasa muy alegre de estar con Sakura.

-Sí, logre regresar antes. En especial luego de oír lo que paso con las cartas. ¿Hija, estás bien?-dijo Sakura preocupada.

Una vez que Tsubasa la soltó, fue a revisar a su hija de pies a la cabeza para verificar que estuviera sana y salva. Sora estaba algo roja de la pena ya que solo tenía su tobillo vendado por un leve dolor producto de una caída y unos raspones en las rodillas. Sakura se veía preocupada por el estado de su hija. Cuando termino la abrazo muy fuerte, a lo que Sora respondió:

-Mamá…me cuesta un…poco respirar.

-Disculpa cielo. Me asuste mucho de que te hubieras lastimado seriamente por lo que me hablo tu padre. Esto es…

Ella sentía un gran peso encima, responsabilidad porque eran sus cartas se detuvo un segundo, pero su hija se le adelantó y con seguridad le dijo:

-Es el deber de una Card Captor, tú lo sabes mejor que nadie. No te preocupes por mí, mami. Papá fue el gran héroe y gracias a él estoy bien. Voy a subir para llamar a Kero que está jugando unos videojuegos.

Sora le sonrió a su madre antes de subir al segundo piso por Kero. Por su parte, Tsubasa siguió comiendo. Sakura dio un respiro de calma, cuando sintió unos brazos que la abrazaban por detrás.

-Creo que no te das cuenta de lo parecido que eres a ella. Ella se encuentra bien y no le paso nada grave. Ha tenido peores golpes en los entrenamientos de futbol o con la patineta.

-Sí, creo que es el estrés maternal jaja. Fuiste un héroe como siempre Shaoran y creo que necesitas una recompensa-dijo Sakura besando a su esposo cuando escucho un doble sonido de asco, cortesía de Tsubasa y Kero.

-¿Podrían avisar la próxima vez? Sakura todavía tengo la imagen de la niñita dulce, que lloraba y se quejaba de casi todo. AÚN hay cosas a las cuales no me acostumbre, -dijo Kero a lo cual estuvo de acuerdo Tsubasa.

-Jajaja, vamos Kero. Ya no soy la niñita de hace más de 20 años-dijo Sakura aún en los brazos de su esposo.

-Lo sé, ahora estoy atorado con la versión moderna de esa niñita-dijo Kero, quien se dio cuenta, luego de unos segundos, de lo que dijo y volteó para mirar a Sora quien le daba una mirada fulminante con los brazos cruzados

-¡No me malinterpretes Sora! ¡Tú eres genial, tan buena como tu madre, incluso…! Creo que mejor guardo silencio-dijo Kero antes de meter la pata con Sakura.

-Buena idea, muñeco-dijo Tsubasa quien seguía cenando pero disfrutando de la escena que Kero montaba.

-Ahora bajo para lavar los platos. Kero sube que te quedaste sin postre esta noche-dijo Sora llevándose arrastrado de la cola a Kero que estaba llorando por un pastel.

-Sí esa es nuestra hija-dijo Sakura riéndose por lo que le paso al guardián.

…

Esa misma noche, Sakura revisó a su hija durmiendo desde el umbral de su puerta. Le daba calma verla sin ninguna herida de gravedad. Cuando Shaoran la llamó y le dijo que era la carta del trueno con la lluvia se preocupo bastante. No ayudo que él dijera que Trueno se alimentaba de la electricidad de la ciudad para fortalecerse cada vez más. La lluvia hacia inútil la arena y en el peor escenario podría romper las ataduras de Tierra. Por suerte Shaoran llego para distraer a la carta y que Sora repetiera lo que ella hizo.

-Parece un ángel cuando está dormida-dijo Sakura suavemente sin saber que Shaoran estaba detrás.

-Y cuando lucha con las cartas es toda una guerrera-respondió sorprendiendo a su esposa.

-Me asustaste.

-Lo siento-dijo tomando un vistazo de Sora y de Kero que estaba durmiendo sobre un almohadón en el escritorio de Sora

-Debiste verla. Era como ver en un espejo tus movimientos cuando eras niña. La misma determinación y valor-dijo Shaoran haciendo sentir orgullosa a la madre hasta…

-Aunque también tiene tu falta de paciencia y arriesgarse sin pensar las cosas dos veces.

-¡OYE! Bueno agradece que la única vez que pensé varias veces las cosas fue cuando me confesaste que te gustaba-respondió Sakura recordando ese momento.

-Sí, tuve suerte y el valor de decírtelo. Sakura necesitamos bajar a la sala. Hay un mensaje de video de Eriol con el título de Urgente.

-Vamos, si es de Eriol debe ser algo importante.

…

Sakura y Shaoran encendieron la computadora para ver el video que les mando Eriol. El video mostraba a Eriol en su estudio con varios libros cerca. A diferencia de otras veces, no estaba ese tono de calidez de Eriol sino una seriedad que les preocupaba.

-Saludos Sakura y Shaoran. Disculpen por no llamarlos en persona, pero no sabía la situación luego de la captura de la carta Trueno y Lluvia. De antemano envíenle mis felicitaciones a Sora y a ti, Shaoran.

-¿Cómo supo lo de las cartas? Yo no le dije nada-respondió Sakura, pero siguieron poniendo atención.

-Hubiera sido mejor hablar en mejores situaciones, sin embargo algo extraño sucedió en Inglaterra. Una fuerza mágica antigua resurgió y generó una gran tormenta. Descarto que sea una carta Sakura. Esta magia es occidental. Sin embargo su rastro se disminuyo luego de unas horas. No debe ser una coincidencia con la aparición de las cartas. Estoy investigando en cada libro que pudo haber sido. Mientras tanto, díganle a Kerberos que este muy atento. Recomendaría que Sora no lo supiera y se enfocará en las cartas. Si surge la mínima señal de un peligro de proporciones como la Nada, infórmenme y viajaré de inmediato para apoyarlos. Antes de decir adiós, trate de hacer una predicción del futuro con mi magia y unas cartas. Sólo obtuve estas palabras: Gemelos, fuego, ángel, demonio, espada y dragón. Espero que pueda serle de utilidad, les deseo suerte a todos.

Shaoran y Sakura se miraron confundidos y algo asustados al oír las palabras de Eriol. La nueva magia y la predicción los hacía pensar en una gran cantidad de posibilidades. Siendo las que más les preocupaban y querían saber: Demonio, Dragón y de manera particular…Gemelos.

…

Era la mañana de un lunes tranquilo. Sakura y Sora se levantaron temprano por lo que no había ninguna carrera o alboroto. Tsubasa y Kero desayunaban cereal, mientras que Sora veía las extrañas caras de sus padres. No sabía porque pensaba que las había visto alguna vez. En eso, Sakura se acercó y les pregunto.

-Sora, Tsubasa… ¿Cómo reaccionarían si…no se tuvieran un hermanito o hermanita nuevo?

No fue necesario esperar. Tsubasa y Kero escupieron la leche del cereal, y para empeorarlo ambos estaban de frente. Luego comenzaron a toser trataron de asimilar la noticia. Sora solo se quedo mirando ya que recordó que cara la vio en un video de Tomoyo cuando sus padres le iban a contar de Tsubasa.

-Saaakkuuura…dime que estas bromeando-dijo Kero tratando de no desmayarse, llevaba poco tiempo en esta época y ya había recibido una sobrecarga de información.

-¿Estás segura, mamá?-preguntó Sora más calmada que los otros dos.

-No estamos seguros, cariño. Hoy vamos con el doctor, ya que no he sentido bien estos días. En la noche les diremos que paso.

-Ok-dijo Sora sonriendo y tomándolo muy bien.

Shaoran sólo se quedo viendo al pobre de Tsubasa y Kero que siguieron comiendo sólo que muy lentamente. Él no estaba seguro aunque las predicciones de la magia, pocas veces fallaban. Lo único que dependía era de la interpretación, ya que a veces las predicciones mágicas no son tan claras como uno piensa.

Sora se levanto rápido de la mesa y se despidió de sus padres para ir a la escuela. Shaoran decidió hablar un poco con su hijo, mientras dejaban a Kero tomar una siesta en la mesa.

…

Cuando Sora llego a la escuela se topó con Kaori. Su relación no estaba tan mal como con el incidente de la carta sombra, pero no era la misma de antes. Lo pensó por un instante y fue a hablar con ella:

-Hola Kaori, ¿como estas?-le preguntó a la pelirroja que se sorprendió al verla temprano.

-Ahh…hola Sora. Bien, allí vamos. ¿Cómo estas luego de, tú sabes?

-Algunos raspones, pero similar a un partido de fútbol. Olvide darte las gracias por cuidar a Tsubasa. Le agrado mucho tu mascota ¿Cómo siguió?

-De nada, Sora. Con Archie, creo que hoy en la tarde ya podrá volar normalmente.

-Se nota que es importante para ti.

-Mucho, últimamente ha sido mi compañero fiel cuando estoy sola en mi casa.

-¿De nuevo viaje de negocios?

-Sí-dijo Kaori bajando la mirada y con tristeza en su mirada -Ambos llevan más de una semana fuera del país.

-Que mal, si quieres podemos hablar ahora después de clase o te acompaño.

-Te agradezco, Sora…tal vez hablemos después de clases un poco-dijo Kaori con melancolía en su voz-. Me alegra que no estés es herida.

Lo que no notaron ambas niñas era que el profesor Yukito estaba en la entrada de la escuela viendo a ambas amigas. Sabía que la relación entre ambas estaba algo deteriorada y quería ayudarlas de alguna forma. Camino con su bicicleta hasta que vio una pluma de ave cerca de donde habían hablado las amigas.

-_Acaso será…-_pensaba Yukito cuando sintió el aura de la pluma, tenía magia de carta.

-_Creo que deberé molestar a mis alumnos para evitar un desastre hoy._

…

La clase transcurría con normalidad, los alumnos ponían atención a su profesor. Yukito veía como Kaori estaba desanimada mirando al reloj y Sora lo notaba con preocupación. Si pudieran reunirse y más con esa ave cerca. Allí fue cuando se le ocurrió la idea que buscaba.

-Clase, ya casi van a ir a receso por eso quiero que hagan una pausa y escuchen bien. Mañana deben entregar un ensayo de 8 páginas a mano sobre este tema-en ese instante Yukito vio el lamento de todos sus alumnos-Sin embargo, hay otra alternativa.

-¿Cuál es, creo que todos la aceptaremos?-dijo Yamazaki a lo que muchos asintieron entre ellos Shiro, Oyuki y Sora.

-Bueno, la otra alternativa es una exposición sobre los capítulos de 10 minutos en dúos. Cada uno les daría una parte para hacer esa clase más interactiva.

-SÍ-dijo toda la clase.

-No tan rápido, yo armare los grupos así que estos son-comenzó a mencionar las parejas notando la desilusión de Yamazaki al ser emparejado con Shiro.

-Kaori Hanari con Sora Li, Megumi Daizori con Oyuki Terumi...

Ambas chicas se sorprendieron al escuchar que harían equipo, incluso creyeron que pondrían a Megumi con la Card Captor. Sin embargo, a pesar de ser compañeras para ese proyecto no se hablaron por el resto del día, incluso Sora buscaba a la pelirroja, pero nada.

…

A la salida de clases, Kaori caminaba ya para irse a su casa hasta que escucho por detrás los gritos de Sora.

-¡Kaori! ¡Kaori! ¡Espérame un segundo!

Kaori se detuvo viendo como Sora se acercaba a máxima velocidad con su patineta para detenerse al frente de ella. La castaña se detuvo dando un respiro para ver a la pelirroja. Sin embargo, Kaori comenzó a hablar.

-Sora, si es lo de la exposición podemos dividirlo y cada una expone su parte.

-Vamos, Kaori. Trabajemos juntas como antes, puedo acompañarte un rato y hablar. Planeamos la exposición y divertirnos. Además quiero conocer a Archie-dijo Sora entusiasmada.

Kaori lo pensó por unos instantes. Su niñera llegaría más tarde, solo estaría con Archie. Extrañaba algo de compañía, así que no tenía una excusa. Quería esquivar a Sora un poco, pero sabía que debatir con su amiga cuando se le metia una idea en la cabeza era imposible

-Esta bien, Sora. Vamos a mi casa.

-¡Genial!-dijo Sora alegre.

…

La casa de Kaori era grande, no como la de Megumi, pero de un gran tamaño. De tres pisos con un garaje y una reja de entrada. Atrás había un patio suficientemente cómodo para jugar fútbol entre amigos con un árbol. Las chicas entraron en la residencia y colocaron sus mochilas en el sofá.

-Hacia tiempo que no venía, Kaori. Es hermosa tu casa.

-Gracias, Megumi. ¿Quieres ver a Archie?

-Claro.

-Está en mi habitación. No sé si recuerdas de la última vez que viniste es la primera del segundo piso a la derecha. Archie es tranquilo y pequeño, nada más no lo saques hasta que llegue. Voy a la cocina por unas galletas.

-OK.

…

Sora entró a la habitación de Kaori. Era una habitación mediana, con un escritorio cerca del ropero. A la par de la puerta estaba una repisa unida a la pared donde vio algo que la alegro. Era la fotografía de Kaori, Sora y Megumi cuando tenían 8 años con sus madres. Había sido una de las pocas veces que se encontraron con los padres de la pelirroja. Ese día era el primer partido del equipo femenino de la escuela, luego de jugar. Kaori se hizo amiga de Sora, luego de unas fotos que les tomo Megumi nació el vínculo entre las tres. Esa foto la tomo el padre de Kaori y cada una tenía una copia. Tal vez la amistad entre las tres no estaba perdida si ella mantenía esa foto aún.

En eso Sora sintió un fuerte escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo. Al darse la vuelta cerca de la ventana estaba una jaula con un ave celeste que era más algo grande para su jaula. La jaula era para un ave pequeña que podía caber en las manos de ella, no para un ave que parecía un halcón.

-¿Kaori, segura que Archie era un ave pequeña?-dijo Sora extrañada acercándose a la puerta por seguridad.

-De que hablas Sora. Claro que sí, en la mañana lo alimente en mi mano para que te hagas una idea-oí la voz de Kaori subiendo las escaleras.

-Entonces alguien cambió tu ave-respondió sintiendo ese escalofrío cada vez más fuerte por su cuerpo.

Kaori al entrar al cuarto se asusto. Si era Archie por su plumaje celeste, ojos rojos y las plumas que hacían una cresta en su frente; pero el tamaño era imposible. Esa ave en la jaula de Archie era 10 veces el tamaño original. Por su parte, Sora recordó que ese escalofrío lo había percibido antes y muchas veces. Era cuando ella estaba cerca de una…

-¡Es una carta Sakura! Kaori, Archie es una carta Sakura.

-No puede ser. No se supone que son agresivas y violentas como las últimas que vimos.

-Créeme que esa presencia es única, además debía que haber algo extraño con ella en su personalidad. Tal vez no podía mostrar sus poderes porque estaba herida.

Kaori comenzó a entender porque se comportaba tan dulce y dócil. La actitud y su entendimiento de sus emociones era porque no era un ave, sino un ser mágico.

Las chicas seguían hablando sin darse cuenta que el ave siguió creciendo hasta que era del tamaño del jaula. Con un poco de presión, fue capaz de romper la jaula y comenzó a agitar sus alas con fuerza. La fuerza de sus alas creaba una fuerte brisa que hacía volar los papeles y algunos libros del cuarto de Kaori.

-Kaori debemos salir de aquí antes de que nos cause daño.

-No creo que Archie sea capaz de eso, Sora…ahhhhhhh-grito la pelirroja cuando los vientos aumentaron su intensidad y el ave se dirigió hacia donde ellas estaban.

Ambas niñas se agarraron mientras el ave volaba alrededor de la habitación hasta salir por la puerta. Archie comenzó a volar dando vueltas por la sala sin causar daño pero por su aleteo creaba fuertes ráfagas que volaban varios objetos generando un gran desorden.

-Sora debemos sacarlo de la casa antes de cause daños o bien se lastime.

-Entendido-dijo sacando la llave y comenzó a recitar el conjuro mientras Kaori iba a abrir la puerta principal para hacer que Archie saliera de la casa.

-Llave que guardas el poder de las estrellas, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sora, quien aceptó esta misión contigo. ¡Libérate!

-Kaori aléjate de la puerta, está creciendo cada vez más.

Sora no se equivocaba, Archie había vuelto a aumentar su tamaño. No movía las alas sin embargo trataba de distanciarse lo más posible de Sora. Parecía que entendía lo que Sora era capaz de hacer. El ave vio la puerta abierta y se dirigió hacia allá. Lo que ninguna de las chicas espero fue que el ave sujetara con sus garras a Kaori llevándosela con él.

-¡KAORI!

-¡SORA ayúdame, por favor!-grito Kaori mientras se alejaba por los cielos anaranjados de la ciudad.

Sora rápidamente activo la carta de Salto para dar persecución al ave y a su amiga. Estaba en un gran aprieto ya que no podía atacar a Archie sin lastimar a su amiga. Debía rescatarla primero y luego atacar con algo muy fuerte. Conforme saltaba, saco una carta y la puso por aparte. Si ocupaba un gran golpe directo, el trueno era la indicada.

…

Kaori estaba moviéndose con fuerza tratando de zafarse de las garras de Archie, quien cada minuto crecía hasta convertirse en un ave inmensa. El tamaño era el mismo que había tenido hace más de 20 años cuando la primera Card Captor se encargó de ella. Aunque en esta ocasión estaba más domada y silenciosa, elevándose cada vez más en el cielo, tratando de no ser vista.

-Archie, sé que eres una carta Sakura. Por favor déjame ir, tus garras me están lastimando.

Kaori debió pensar lo que decía. Tan alto en el cielo, el pájaro la soltó de sus garras. La pelirroja gritó a todo pulmón, pensando que iba a morir en ese momento. Lo que no espero fue que el ave hubiese girado para salvarla y cayera en el centro de su espalda, procurando que estuviera cómoda y a salvo. La pelirroja no comprendió que había pasado. Su idea era que todas las cartas eran malvadas y la magia sólo estaba para causar caos en la humanidad. Sora era la única que con magia hacia el bien aunque la llevaba a mentir y engañar. Pensándolo en ese momento, con la adrenalina y el temor de la caída, la pelirroja se dio cuenta que su rechazo a la magia era lo que la hacía alejarse de sus amigas por la traición que sentía. Eligiendo la magia sobre ella.

-Archie, me salvaste. ¿No querías herirme? -dijo la pelirroja tratando de ver los ojos del ave.

Un sonido familiar tranquilizo a Kaori. Era el mismo, sólo que más fuerte, cuando Archie estaba de acuerdo con ella. Lo sabía ya que pasaba mucho rato hablando con él, desahogándose sobre la ausencia de sus padres, como los extrañaba y sus dudas con la amistad con Sora. En ese instante, comprendió algo.

-¿Nunca fue tu intensión…lastimarme o a Sora?-dijo Kaori con cierta duda en su voz.

El ave gritó alzando sus alas, procurando que la niña no se cayera de su espalda. En ese instante, Kaori sólo se limito a sentir la brisa recorrer su cabello y dejar que sus tristezas se fueran. La vista era increíble, en especial el atardecer que se veía al fondo. Tal vez la magia no era mala y ella se había equivocado con su amiga.

-¡KAORI! ¡KAORI!

La pelirroja miro hacia abajo notando algo dando unos brincos largos de un edificio a otro. Esa era Sora, tratando de ayudarla. En ese momento, se dio cuenta que su amiga aún se preocupaba mucho por ella y lo mal que había actuado los últimos días. Archie ignoraba a Sora y Kaori se dio cuenta que el ave se elevaba como tomando rumbo hacia algún destino.

-_No estará pensando…rayos le dije que deseaba ver mucho a mis padres. Supongo que no les gustará que llegue con un ave inmensa a verlos._

_-_Archie, gracias por todo esto. Pero por favor baja cerca de donde esta Sora. No me lleves con mis padres-el ave protesto, sin embargo Kaori le respondió adivinando que quería decir el ave.

-En verdad te agradezco haber estado este tiempo conmigo y por querer cumplirme ese deseo. No sabes cuánto significa para mí y eres un gran amigo. Pero necesito que bajes para que me disculpe con Sora y ella te vuelva a transformar en carta. Ella te necesita más que yo para reunir las demás cartas. Además podrás ver a la dueña original de las cartas, Sakura. Ella es la madre de Sora, por lo que te aseguro que estarás bien. Nunca te olvidaré-dijo la pelirroja soltando una lágrima acostándose en el plumaje de Archie.

El ave entendió y comenzó a descender hasta una zona algo despoblado cerca de un bosque de las afuera de la ciudad. Aterrizo y se puso en medio de los arboles conforme se bajaba Kaori de su espalda. Apenas los pies de Kaori, escucho unos ruidos en los arbustos. Se trataba de Sora que se notaba algo cansada, sin embargo puso el báculo de frente listo para lanzar a su ataque.

-Kaori, aléjate de la carta. Voy a debilitarla para sellarla.

-Alto. No te atrevas a atacar a Archie, Sora Li Kinomoto-dijo Kaori extendiendo sus brazos como si fuera a proteger al ave de su amiga.

-Kaori… ¿estás bien? Sabes lo que estás diciendo, la carta creció y te secuestro.

-No, Archie quería ayudarme. Me iba a llevar con mis padres y aterrizó porque le pedí. Sora créeme… él es bueno y no tiene malas intenciones con ninguna de las dos. No crees si pudiera ya estaría atacando-le dijo la pelirroja aún protegiendo a Archie que la miraba con cuidado

La Card Captor comenzó a pensar en las veces anteriores. Todas las cartas trataban de huir o la atacaban con fuerza a ella. Sin embargo, el ave estaba quieta solo prestando atención a lo que acontecía.

-Tienes razón-dijo Sora bajando el báculo y acercándose- Aún así necesito sellarla.

-Lo sé y él también. Sólo promete que cuidarás su carta mucho-la castaña le asintió a su amiga y ella se volteó para ver por última vez a Archie.

-Gracias por todo. Cuídate mucho, te quiero.

La tristeza que emanaba de las palabras de Kaori, hizo que el ave bajara su cabeza para que Kaori la acariciara por unos instantes. Sora no quería hacerlo, sin embargo sabía que ese era el momento. Por lo que alzo el báculo y dijo el conjuro:

-Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces…

-_Adiós Archie_-menciono Kaori aun acariciando al ave.

-¡Carta Sakura!

El ave comenzó a ser arrastrada a la punta del báculo donde tras un par de segundos, la carta descendió a las manos de la Card Captor. Sora miro la cara por unos instantes y fue a donde estaba Kaori. La niña aun estaba triste, pero parecía que ya lo estaba superando.

-Kaori, lo siento mucho…se que querías a Archie.

-No es tu culpa. Más bien soy yo la que debe disculparse. Creí que la magia era mala y todo lo asociado con ella igual. Incluso pensé que Megumi y tú me cambiaron por ella. No obstante, Archie me enseño lo contrario. Depende de las personas quien use la magia y las cartas no son malas. Pueden ayudar a las personas si se usan bien. Tu trabajo es asegurarse de proteger y evitar que haya caos. Por eso quiero pedirte, de todo corazón, discúlpame por cómo te trate a ti y a Megumi. ¿Podemos ser amigas de nuevo?

Sora decidió torturar a su amiga un poco, por lo que comenzó en los alrededores. Con una falsa expresión de molestia en el rostro se acercó para decirle:

-¡CLARO! No seas tonta Kaori. Somos amigas aunque cometas algunas tonterías. Mira esta es la carta que es Archie-le respondió alegre y pasándole la carta Sakura para que la leyera

-El Vuelo. Será interesante verla en acción.

-Sí…ahora vamos a tu casa que tenemos una exposición que hacer y ya se esta haciendo tarde-en eso Kaori se detuvo y recordó algo importante.

-Sora…cuando lleguemos puedes ayudarme a recoger el desastre que dejo Archie antes de que mi niñera llegue.

…

Dentro de un avión, en un vuelo que se acercaba a Japón. Iba un joven mirando por la ventana del avión. Sus penetrantes ojos azules miraban por la ventana el cielo pensativo sobre la misión que se le había encomendado.

-Joven Blake, recuerde descansar. Es un largo vuelo y deberá adaptarse a un nuevo país.

-No te preocupes Winston pronto descansaré. Solo estoy planeando que haré para recuperar las cartas que ya fueron atrapadas. Para las otras-hizo una pausa para sacar un medallón completamente negro como una piedra-tengo esto para ubicarlas.

…

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado. Tal vez no tuvo tanta emoción como otros, pero en este me quería centrar en Kaori y Sora para tener al trío junto. A tono personal, mi parte favorita fue la predicción de Eriol y la reacción de Tsubasa y Kero. El rival de Sora se está acercando y puede ser que lo vea más pronto de lo que creen. En el próximo capítulo, Sora luchará contra una de las cartas más peligrosas en la universidad donde trabaja su madre. Algunas revelaciones de la predicción de Eriol (sólo les diré que una parte se cumplió en este capítulo). Nos vemos pronto cuando suba el capítulo 9: "Ángel vs demonio".**

_**PD: Si alguien sabe cómo hacer el guión largo en Word se lo agradecería que me lo dijera por un PM. **_


	9. Ángel vs Demonio

Capítulo 9: Ángel vs Demonio

Luego de atapar a la carta Vuelo, un largo viejo de regreso a la casa de Kaori les espero a ambas chicas. Faltaba poco para atardecer y aún debían arreglar el desastre que Archie había dejado en su paso.

En la casa de Kaori, las chicas comenzaron a levantar los libros y otras cosas que Vuelo mando por los aires. Luego fueron a la principal zona de desastre, es decir el cuarto de Kaori. Sora viendo la hora decidió mandarles un mensaje a sus padres para que fueran por ella en 45 minutos.

-Vamos Sora, aún falta arreglar mi habitación-le dijo la pelirroja a la Card Captor.

-Kaori…tenemos que hacer la tarea del profesor Tsukishiro y mis padres vienen en camino. Además tu cuarto nunca ha sido el ejemplo de limpieza-le respondió Sora avergonzando un poco a su amiga.

-Eyy…a veces sí esta impecable-en eso Sora encontró un viejo tennis de su amiga, algo descuidado y sucio.

-Sí, ese "a veces" parece que fue hace más de un año- con eso ambas chicas se pusieron a reír.

-No sabes cómo me alegro que todo vuelva a ser como antes-dijo Sora sonriéndole a su amiga.

-No, Sora nada es como antes.

-Vamos Kaori, ya dijiste que…

-No me refiero a eso. Nada será como antes porque aún hay muchísimas cartas Sakura sueltas en toda la ciudad y hasta que eso termine todo se calmará. Por lo que vas a necesitar mi ayuda para lograrlo y evitar esas calamidades.

-En eso tienes razón. Pase lo que pase, todo estará bien-respondió Sora con su característica energía.

Después de arreglar en parte el cuarto, las chicas hicieron la tarea para la clase de Yukito. Luego de un rato, ambas chicas escucharon el sonido de un auto afuera y salieron para ver a los padres de Sakura. Al verlas, se miraron extrañados por una razón que ni Sora ni Kaori se habían dado cuenta.

-Sora. No hay problema que hicieras algo más aparte de la tarea, pero para la próxima eviten usar la secadora de pelo porque parece que ambas estuvieran frente a la turbina de un avión.

Sora y Kaori se miraron entre sí para notar que el peinado de ellas había tenido mejores días; ya que, en especial Kaori, Vuelo les dejo un peinado completamente alocado. Al darse cuenta, ambas se rieron a más no poder.

-Parece que ya están en buenos términos-dijo Shaoran a las chicas.

-Sí, además de obtener cierto premio adicional ¿No es así, Card Captor Sora?-le digo Kaori a los padres de la chica para que ella sacará su nueva carta.

-¡Atrapaste a Vuelo!-dijo Sakura entusiasmada al ver una de sus cartas favoritas, aunque su hija estaba extrañada por la actitud al notar cual carta era.

-En la casa tu madre y Kero te lo explicará mejor. Debemos hablar con ustedes acerca de lo de la mañana-le respondió Shaoran a su hija con un tono serio.

-¡Mamá, quiere decir que sí estas embarazada!-Kaori estaba sorprendida que casi se cae al oír la noticia.

-En la casa les explicaremos a los tres-le dijo Sakura mientras la puerta del carro se abría para que subiera Sora. Antes de irse se despidió de su amiga y decirle que mañana le contaba todo en el recreo.

….

El viaje a casa fue muy silencioso, sólo Shaoran y Sakura le preguntaba si estaba bien y no se había lastimado luego de atrapar la carta. Ella les indico con la cabeza e insistía con saber si iba a tener un nuevo hermano o hermana; en parte ella quería saber por la emoción y lo otro por ver cómo reaccionaría Tsubasa al dejar de ser el niño pequeño de mamá. Sus padres sólo le decían que era muy complicado de explicar y era mejor que estuviera toda la familia. Al final, Sora se resignó a mirar por la ventana para entretenerse.

Cuando llegaron a su casa, ella entró apresurada a casa y dejó su mochila en el comedor. Estiró los brazos y comenzó a buscar a Kero para mostrarle la nueva carta; además deseaba saber la razón de la emoción de su madre por Vuelo.

Al final, encontró a Kero y su hermano en la sala sentados en el sillón largo. Se veían tensos, firmes en el sofá y esperando que alguien apareciera por la puerta. Conociendo a ambos, sabía que sólo un embarazo de Sakura los pondría así. Verlos así era una oportunidad inigualable de jugarles una broma:

-¿Por qué tan tensos si vamos a tener más miembros en la familia?-les dijo sonando totalmente inocente sorprendiéndolos por detrás haciendo que brincarán.

-Sora…dime ya lo sabes no soporto esta tensión.-dijo Kero volando hacia su nueva protegida y Tsubasa afirmaba con la cabeza.

-Sí, va a ser un par de…-los ojos de ambos estaban completamente abiertos como si les hubieran dado más de lo que esperaban-Bromeaba, jaja. Mamá y Papá no me han dicho nada. Pero debo mostrarte algo que conseguí hoy, Kero.

-¡Postre!-dijo entusiasmado el guardián volando alrededor de la chica.

-No seas un glotón, Kero. No es postre, es algo mejor…-en eso saco la carta de vuelo y, sin notar cual era, se entusiasmó.

-¡Una carta Sakura! Increíble Sora, y lo hiciste por tu cuenta. ¡Esa es mi Card Captor!

-¿Notaste cuál es Kero?-dijo una voz que venía de la entrada de la sala. Era la de la dueña de esas cartas, Sakura.

-Déjame ver… ¡Es vuelo! Esto es aún mejor, por fin apareció-dijo Kero volando hacia donde estaba Sakura.

-Mamá, Kero. No entiendo nada de esto, podrían explicarme ¿Por qué están tan emoción con esta carta en particular? Mamá, brincaste en tu asiento al verla y Kero está más entusiasmado como si le hubiéramos regalado una pastelería completa-los dos involucrados se miraron y al final la maestra de las cartas habló.

-La razón es, Sora, que Vuelo fue la primera carta que atrape como Card Captor. Esa carta representa la noche en que Kero y yo comenzamos a trabajar en equipo. Vuelo me salvo en muchas ocasiones y le tengo un gran cariño ¿Aún recuerdas esa noche, Kero?

-Por supuesto, Sora debiste ver a tu madre corriendo en sus patines a máxima velocidad persiguiendo un ave gigante por toda la calle. Al final mostro sus agallas y con la ayuda de Viento, la atrapó.

-¿Viento? Pensé que Vuelo fue tu primera carta.

-Lo que sucede es que Viento es como Tierra para ti. Viento fue la carta que libero a todas las demás y sólo se quedo con esa-dijo Kero

-Exactamente, cariño. Las cartas desde el inicio fueron Viento y Vuelo, son de mis favoritas; además de cierta carta que es como una amiga. La ventaja que tenía Viento contra Vuelo es que era una de las elementales-al notar que estaba alargando la conversación más de la cuenta sobre sus días de Card Captor cambió de tema.

-Bueno, es suficiente de las cartas por una noche. Su padre y yo debemos de hablarles de una situación que involucra a toda la familia, incluyéndote ahora a ti Kero.

-Mamá… ¿En serio vas a tener un bebé?-dijo Tsubasa nervioso e inocente, cosa que Kero hubiera aprovechado para molestar si no estuviera en el mismo barco que el chico.

-Tal vez. Hoy fuimos al doctor porque he tenido los mismos síntomas que cuando estuve embarazada de ambos. No estamos seguros, por lo que el doctor me tomo una muestra de sangre para dar un diagnóstico definitivo. Existe tal vez una mayor posibilidad de que este embarazada por algo que descubrieron.

-¿Qué hallaron?

-A veces la magia tiene ciertas formas de predecir el futuro y digamos que salió algo que puede significar que tengamos…como decirlo bien…más de un miembro nuevo en la familia.

Sora lo entendió de primera entrada y estaba sonriendo por la posibilidad. De inmediato fue a abrazar a su mamá. Pensar en tener dos hermanos o hermanas, la entusiasmaba. Por su parte, Kero y Tsubasa duraron un par de segundos en llegar a la respuesta, lo cual casi hace que se caigan de espaldas.

-¡GEMELOS!

-Sakura, mocoso… que tan seguros están y quien rayos hizo la predicción. No pueden creerle a cualquiera.

-Ya te dijimos Kero, no estamos 100% seguros ya que no dijo eso. Entre las frases que las cartas revelaron estaba gemelos, aún así puede significar otra cosa como con las cartas Clow. Y fue Eriol, quien la hizo.

Al oír que Eriol la hizo, el guardián sabía que esto podía ser cierto. Aunque una misma carta puede significar varias cosas distintas. Cuando notaron que Sora escucho lo de la predicción con cartas Clow, su padre decidió intervenir.

-Antes que preguntes Sora sobre la posible de predecir con las cartas Sakura. La respuesta es sí, aunque debe ser a una pregunta especifica. Creo que ha sido un día largo para todos. Por lo que Sora y Tsubasa vayan a sus cuartos. Cielo, también necesitas descansar mucho por tu estado de salud.

-Gracias, Shaoran. Los veré en la mañana, niños-le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y subiendo a la habitación, acto que luego siguieron sus hijos- Kero pasa un segundo a mi cuarto, necesito conversar contigo.

-Claro, Sakura.

…

Dentro del cuarto principal, mientras Shaoran ayudaba a los niños, Kero esperaba sentado en la cómoda frente al espejo que la maestra de las cartas llegará para hablar con él. Sakura entro a la habitación con su pijama y se sentó en la silla frente a la para peinarse el cabello.

-Kero, quiero que lo que te diga no saldrá de esta habitación. Y qué por ninguna razón le dirás esto a Sora ¿Puedes prometérmelo?

-Sí, Sakura…por favor dime que no te estás muriendo como Clow cuando me llamo por última vez-dijo Kero con miedo en su voz.

-Para nada, estoy perfecta. Bueno, aún no sé si estoy o no esperando un nuevo bebé y es lo que me tiene nerviosa. Además tengo dos hijos que cuidar y a Shaoran, no los dejaré sin dar batalla.

-Ufff, Sakura. La próxima vez dime en un tono menos serio casi se me sale el corazón.

-Tranquilo. Lo único es que debo de decirte la advertencia que me mando Eriol con la predicción.

-El chico Hiragizawa… ¿Qué lo fue lo que dijo exactamente?

-Eriol hizo una predicción usando cartas ya que una fuerza mágica antigua apareció recientemente. Es magia occidental y no debe de ser una coincidencia que surgiera luego de Sora liberará de nuevo las cartas.

-Para nada, puedo apostarte que varios vendrán a tratar de quitarnos las cartas Sakura. No sólo la familia Li es la única con herencia mágica en este mundo e Inglaterra es un lugar donde la magia ha tenido mucha relevancia.

-Kero de ahora en adelante acompaña a Sora a todo lugar y si aparece alguien por las cartas nos avises a mí o a Shaoran de inmediato.

-Sí, Sakura. ¿Puedes decirme las palabras que formaron la predicción de Eriol? Yo fui quien te enseño el arte de la adivinación con las cartas, así que puede ser que llegue a descubrir algo.

-Está bien, Kero. Estas fueron….

…

La mañana siguiente, Sakura Li-Kinomoto estaba terminando de cambiarse para dar sus lecciones de natación en la universidad donde trabajaba. Se puso su chaqueta blanca con el logo de la universidad, llevaba su toalla en el hombro y unas sandalias. Su condición no era tan grave como para faltar, sin embargo no se exigiría mucho en el entrenamiento del equipo de nado.

-Esperemos que sea una clase tranquila.

Parecía que la mala suerte que tenía en su infancia había regresado, varias voces se acercaban a gran velocidad llamándola:

-¡Entrenadora, unas chicas se están ahogando!-dijo una muchacha de cabello negro.

-¿¡Cómo!?-les dijo Sakura cuando empezó a correr a la piscina-¿Por qué no las están ayudando?

-No podemos-respondió una cabello oscuro y corto-La capitana entró para ayudar a Haruka, pero al entrar grito y comenzó a tener problemas. Era como si algo la jalará de las piernas. Alguien más lo intento y sucedió lo mismo.

-_No creo que sea ella o sí-_pensó Sakura cuando vio la escena donde tres alumnas estaban luchaban con todas sus fuerzas por respirar por algo que las atrapaba en la piscina.

Sakura sin pensarlo dos veces se quito la chaqueta y saltó a la piscina para rescatar a sus alumnas. La maestra de las cartas abrió los ojos al sentir una presencia que era demasiado familiar. Sacudió su cabeza un par de veces y fue a donde estaba la alumna más cercana, una rubia de cabello largo. Apenas puso su mano sobre la chica, ella se libero y pudo moverse con tranquilidad; lo mismo ocurrió con los demás quienes se sintieron liberados de aquella fuerza que los apresaba. Sakura miró hacia el fondo de la piscina y vio como algo se movió a gran velocidad alejándose por el drenaje.

-¡Ayúdenlas a salir de la piscina! Es seguro entrar…Meiko vamos ya todo está bien-le dijo Sakura a la chica que estaba exhausta.

-_Debería aprender no decir nada si las cartas están libres._

…

En la escuela de Tomoeda, Sora y sus amigas estaban sentadas en un rincón comiendo su almuerzo junto con Kero. Kaori y Sora le contaban a Megumi la aventura para atrapar a la carta Vuelo. Al final, Sora le mostro la carta a la ojiazul quien parecía desilusionada.

-¿Qué tienes, Megumi?-dijo Kaori

-Es que…es que…no puedo creer que tan increíble momento no lo haya podido grabar-Kaori y Sora bajan la cabeza no creyendo lo que dijo Megumi.

-Tranquila Megumi, tendrás muchas oportunidades para grabar más aventuras. Esta no hubiera sido tan grandiosa sin mi presencia jaja…

-Come tu postre, Kero-le respondió Sora dándole un golpecito en la cabeza al guardián.

-¡SORA! No es justo, esa no es la actitud que una futura hermana mayor debe tener. Debes ser un modelo para tu futuro hermano o hermana. Mira que el otro mocoso ya es un caso perdido

-¡KERO! Ya verás cuando volvamos a casa que buen modelo soy contigo-lo amenazó Sora haciendo que Kero se preocupará, afortunadamente las reacciones de las amigas de Sora salvarían al guardián en ese momento

-¡CÓMO! ¡Tu mamá ESTÁ esperando un bebé!-dijo Kaori mientras Megumi preparaba su celular para grabar.

-Bueno, la verdad aún no saben. Mi mamá ha tenido algunos síntomas, según nos dijeron anoche, y de acuerdo con una predicción existe la posibilidad de que sean gemelos.

-¡GEMELOS! Ok, eso es más de lo que esperaba y tu hermano no creo que haya soportado la noticia-respondió Kaori.

-No, creo que sigue en shock porque dejará de ser el niñito de mamá. Yo estoy entusiasmada será genial tener un nuevo hermano o hermana, incluso ambos jaja-

-Será una gran aventura para Card Captor Sora-respondió Megumi

-Chicas lamento interrumpirlas, sin embargo puede que Sakura no esté embarazada-dijo Kero comiéndose un pedazo de pie de limón.

-¿Cómo puede ser, no dijeron que hubo una predicción mágica? Y últimamente la magia ha demostrado ser muy real-respondió Kaori

-No, es que una misma palabra o imagen puede variar. En la predicción gemelos puede significar más cosas. A lo que me dijo Sakura, en la predicción esta también Fuego y espada. Puede significar las cartas que vienen, donde existe una carta llamada gemelos o incluso algo más profundo.

-Vaya Kero, no sabía que podía ser más profundo… y que creí que solo pensabas en postres todos el tiempo.

-Sora, hazle caso a Kero. Él sabe mucho sobre las cartas y a veces puede servirte no actuar tan impulsivamente. Por favor, siga hablando Kero-le dijo Kaori a su amiga, generando lágrimas en los ojos de Kero

-Me encanta el futuro. Las amigas de Sora son tan lindas y agradables conmigo, esto es…un sueño-el timbre de un celular los detuvo a todos.

-Disculpen, olvide apagarlo. Veré de quien es el mensaje-era el de Sora, quien al leer quien lo envió no dudo en leerlo en voz alta-Es de mi mamá, seguro ya saben el resultado…

-¿Sucede algo Sora?-preguntó Kero con toda la razón ya que se notaba la preocupación en el rostro de la Card Captor.

-Un hecho extraño sucedió en la piscina de la Universidad. Mamá está bien, pero algo casi ahoga a unas estudiantes. Por precaución cerrarán la piscina, pero ella me recogerá hoy de la escuela porque teme que sea una carta Sakura.

-¿Una carta es capaz de ahogar a varias personas? No pensé que fueran tan poderosas-preguntó Kaori

-Sí…debo creer que esas alumnas se salvaron gracias a que tu madres esta allí. Sora, aunque vayas con tu madre, debes tener extremo cuidado si es quien yo creo que es.

-Lo tendrá porque iremos las tres esta noche, ¿no es así Megumi?

-Por supuesto, fue una buena idea terminar anoche ese traje que será perfecto para una piscina-Sora iba a decir algo cuando Kaori se puso de pie para detenerla

-Ni se te ocurra decir algo del riesgo…ya hemos ido antes por cartas. Nos vas a necesitar a las 2, entendido.

-Sí…sólo le iba a decir que nos recogiera a la salida a las tres-dijo Sora rascándose la cabeza y sonriendo mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por su frente.

…

Estaban las tres chicas y Sakura en la casa de la familia Li. Habían pasado a las casa de Kaori para que ella se cambiará de ropa por algo más cómodo e inventar una excusa para que la niñera no llamará a los padres de la pelirroja. Ayudaba en parte tener a la mamá de Sora con ellas, aunque al igual que su hija, fuera una de las peores mentirosas de este mundo.

Ahora estaban las chicas esperando su transporte, cortesía de Megumi, para ir a la Universidad. Sora miraba como su hermano trataba de convencer a su madre de que no fuera por los riesgos. Al final, Sakura le dijo que no se preocupará, que nada malo le pasaría a ella y lo vería antes de que se durmiera. Termino diciéndole su tradicional:

-Pase lo que pase, todo está bien mi pequeño Tsubasa. Cuando llegue tu papá, te encargarás de explicarle la situación. Gracias hijo- Tsubasa trago profundo, ya que no quería imaginarse la reacción de su padre al saber que su madre iba a ir de nuevo a buscar esas cartas mágicas.

-Ya llegó la camioneta, rápido Sora. Esa carta no se atrapará sola-dijo Kaori, quien ahora tenía una camiseta roja con una chaqueta blanca con gorro y unos shorts azules.

-Ya voy, además tú no eres el maniquí del nuevo diseño de Megumi-respondió la Card Captor mientras la arrastraban a la camioneta. Megumi iba a salir cuando Sakura la detuvo un segundo.

-¿Sucede algo, señora Kinomoto?

-Bueno…ocupo pedirte un favor especial y, ya que eres la hija de Tomoyo, sé que lo harás perfecto-dijo Sakura acercándose para susurrarle algo al oído a la chica, cuyos ojos brillaron con la idea.

-¡Por supuesto! Lo haré encantada.

…

Tras un viaje de cerca de 45 minutos llegaron a la universidad donde trabajaba Sakura. Sakura, sabiendo que Shaoran llamaría tres segundos después de que Tsubasa le dijera que estaban buscando una carta Sakura, apago su celular ya que nunca le dijo a su hijo donde estaban. Al bajarse ella de la camioneta, una sensación de nostalgia se apodero de ella. Estar allí a esa hora por una carta, era como estar reviviendo el pasado cuando era Card Captor. Sin embargo, ella ya no tenía esa responsabilidad y eso no le gustaba mucho. Volvio a la realidad cuando escucho las voces de las niñas.

-¡Vamos Sora! No es el primer traje que te pones, así que sal-dijo Kero a la chica que estaba dentro aún.

-Espera un segundo…es que….

-Sora es un traje de Megumi, no creo que sea embarazoso. Además no creo que sea un traje de conejo con orejas largas o de gato con la cola-dijo Kaori haciendo que la madre de la chica se ruborizará ya que esos habían sido algunas de las invenciones de Tomoyo.

-Ok…

Sora al final salió ajustándose un poco el gorro que tenía el traje. El traje consistía en una especie de blusa celeste con una especie de chaleco blanco pequeño que se cubría los hombros, el cual estaba unido por un broche rojo carmesí y un borde dorado. Además el traje tenía una falda corta celeste que estaba sujeta por un cinturón de tela blanca como el chaleco. El traje lo complementaba un par de guantes azules, botas que llegaban un poco más arriba de los tobillos y un gorro azul de bufón algo largo.

-Hija, te ves hermosa pareces un hada. Megumi ese sombrero era él que hizo tu madre para el de bufón

-Sí, señora. Pensé que calzaría bien como complemento aunque creo que es algo grande para Sora. Dame un segundo, creo que hay algo dentro mejor de complemento-así que rápidamente Megumi se metió a la camioneta a buscar algo y Sora se acerco a su madre.

-Supongo que el traje de bufón era tuyo, mamá.

-Sí me agradaba; aunque ese gorro no te queda bien. Mezclado con lo que hizo Megumi y se caería al correr. No querrás que en media persecución no puedas ver nada.

-Gracias-sonriéndole, se acerco para susurrarle al oído a su madre-¿Te acostumbraste rápido a los trajes? Son hermosos y Megumi se esfuerza mucho; pero me algo de pena usarlos.

Sakura sonrió al ver a su hija apenada por los trajes como ella hace muchos años. Su esposo tenía razón, como casi siempre, de tal madre, tal hija. Se agachó para ponerse a la altura de Sora y mirarla a los ojos. Le dijo antes de que apareciera Megumi.

-Dure un poco en acostumbrarme, pero te puedo confirmar de alguien que uso muchos de ellos, que nunca sientas penas. Eres una gran hija y el traje solo ayuda resaltar lo que tienes en el interior. Ahora vamos por esa carta.

-¡SÍ!-respondió Sora

-Sora páseme el gorro, encontré esta diadema dorada con unas par de plumas azules. Creo que te verás como una completa hada con esto.

-Gracias Megumi. Ahora haremos lo siguiente, a lo que mamá me dijo esta carta ataca con el agua por lo que no podemos acercanos. Yo me acercaré lo más posible, sólo vigilen que no aparezca en otro lado-dijo Sora a sus amigas mientras Sakura la veía orgullosa.

-Entendido-dijeron la pelirroja y la ojiazul.

…

Las chicas, Sakura y Kero entraron al área que llevaba a la piscina. Por más que Sakura intentaba ponerse delante de su hija para protegerla de la carta, ella se adelantaba teniendo la llave lista. Megumi iba con Kero y Kaori, a cada lado, grabando todo lo que sucedía enfocándose en la relación madre e hija de esa captura.

Al final cruzaron la puerta y vieron la piscina. El lugar donde estaba tenía un techo de cristal por lo que la luz de la luna brillaba sobre el agua. Casi todo estaba guardado y no había rastros de la carta. Sora comenzó a caminar sola por los alrededores hasta que se acerco al borde de la piscina. Vio el agua comenzaba a formar un gran torbellino.

-¡Sora, libera el báculo antes de que ataque!-gritó su madre del otro lado con las demás niñas.

-Llave que guardas el poder de las estrellas, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sora, quien aceptó esta misión contigo. ¡Libérate!-dijo Sora notando como el agua se elevaba para formar una especie de látigo que iba contra ella

-¡SALTO!

Apenas Sora logro activar la carta para esquivar los ataques de la carta que impactaban con las paredes dejando su marca. En un instante la carta formo la figura de un dragón, antes de proseguir su ataque. Tanto Sakura como Kero reconocieron de inmediato la identidad de la carta.

-¡No puede ser! Sora cuidado es la carta del Agua-gritó Kero

-¿El Agua?

-Sora, es una carta elemental. Es una de las más poderosas de todas y más violentas-respondió su madre

La violencia de la carta se demostró cuando libero múltiples látigos de agua que iban en todas direcciones. Curiosamente, la única zona que estaba intacta era donde estaba Sakura con las niñas.

-_Mamá, Megumi y Kaori no las está atacando. Debe ser porque mamá es la dueña de las cartas y no se atreverá a lastimarla. Entonces quiere decir que solo me busca a mí_-pensaba Sora evitando la furia de la carta que seguía dañando el lugar.

-Sora debes usar una carta para inmovilizarla-le gritaba Kero y Sora asintió lanzando una carta al aire.

-Envuélvela con tus antiguos poderes, ¡ARENA!

La carta de la arena trato de detener por unos instantes al agua pero en un par de segundo se libero lanzándose contra Sora impactándola contra la pared. Todos reaccionaron preocupados.

-Demonios, no funcionó…debe haber una carta que la ayude-dijo Kero

-Señora Li, ¿Cómo lograron detenerla la vez anterior?-preguntó Megumi

-Conduje la carta a un congelador y tu madre cerró la puerta. El problema es que esta ocasión no hay uno tan grande o cerca…-dijo la madre de la Card Captor sintiéndose impotente ante la carta.

Sora se puso de pie con dificultad notando como la figura del dragón de agua se transformaba en una especie de mujer con cabello largo, orejas puntiagudas pero a diferencia de otras cartas, esta tenía una mirada siniestra y unos colmillos filosos. La carta la miró mostrando los colmillos como un verdadero vampiro antes de perseguirla.

-¡SALTO!

Sora brincó para esquivar de nuevo a la carta, sola que esta vez Agua fue más astuta y genero una especie de ola que mojo todo el área. Cuando la carta Card Captor aterrizo se resbalo soltando el báculo y las cartas. Agua la arrastro para llevarla a la piscina y donde comenzó a evitar que escapará. La Card Captor luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para escapar mientras aguantando la respiración. Agua estaba mirando desde lo alto a la Card Captor luchar, escena que Sakura no soportó.

-¡SORA!-su madre fue corriendo hasta donde estaba la carta procurando no caerse al correr

-¡Agua!-gritó Sakura provocando que la carta la viera-¡Libérala, ahora mismo!

Agua la miraba ferozmente, aunque con cierta duda. Kero notaba como la orden de su dueña se oponía a atacar a la Card Captor que era su naturaleza. Sora aprovecho esos segundos que su madre le compró para tomar aire. Por su parte, Kaori corrió por el báculo y vio la carta de Vuelo.

-_Sora necesita salir de allí como sea, incluso volando…Archie ayúdala por favor-_pensó por unos instante la pelirroja, lanzándole el báculo primero y luego la carta-¡SORA ATRÁPALOS!

El grito de la pelirroja alerto a la carta Agua. La carta mando su ataque hacia donde estaba Kaori quien se agacho para esquivarlo por unos centímetros. Sora tomo el báculo en el aire y con la otra mano la carta que casi se le escapa. Cuando comenzó a sentir la presión del agua en sus piernas jalándola al fondo de la piscina, sabía que era ahora o nunca.

El círculo mágico se dibujo dentro de la piscina y todos vieron el resplandor dorado. En eso Sora golpeo con la carta. Ella sentía como un aura mágica la rodeaba y era una sensación agradable.

Tanto la carta como los presentes vieron como una esfera de viento rosa se elevaba desde la piscina. Al despejarse, apareció nada menos que Sora; sólo que estaba vez la carta vuelo le había dado un par de alas en su espalda.

-¡Woo! Ahora si podrá luchar contra esa carta más fácilmente.

-Sora, en verdad parece un ángel con esas alas-dijo Megumi haciendo un acercamiento con la cámara y Sakura sonreía al ver a su hija.

-_La carta le dio las alas para vencer, ahora depende de ella atraparla._

Sora abrió los ojos para darse cuenta que estaba volando y que tenía completo control de las alas.

_-Con que esto es el poder de la carta vuelo. Hora de recuperar las cartas-_pensó Sora volando hacia donde estaban las otras cartas tiradas.

Agua continuó mandando sus ataques, pero ahora Sora los esquivaba con más facilidad, e incluso con cierta gracia. Agarró las cartas con una mano y noto como estaba cerca de su madre y amigas.

-Salgan rápido. No podre atraparla aquí sin lastimarlos.

-Esa puerta es la que conduce a la salida de emergencia, te llevará al jardín de la universidad-dijo Sakura indicándole una salida que estaba en un rincón.

Sora voló de prisa, sintiendo como la carta Sakura le pisaba los talones. Ella continuaba eludiendo a Agua y logro que la siguiera para que salieran del edificio. Ella iba lo más veloz posible, mientras pensaba en como contener y derrotar a una carta tan poderosa.

-_Es muy escurridiza para que Tierra la atrape y puede romper en lo que la encierre como hizo la carta Trueno… ¡ESO ES!_

Al salir del edificio, se elevo lo más posible para verificar que Agua estaba en el jardín para iniciar su plan. Sakura, Kero, Megumi y Kaori llegaron a donde estaba la Card Captor. Kero estaba pensando que plan tendría Sora para atrapar con las cartas que tenía a una que era de las más complicadas.

Al ver que Agua estaba buscando donde estaba, bajo un poco para llamar la atención de la carta.

-¿Me estas buscando?-dijo la Card Captor lo cual genero que Agua fuera hacia donde ella estaba y Sora se elevo para soltar una carta.

-¡TIERRA!-Al liberarse los poderes de la carta comenzó a encerrar al Agua dentro de una especie de muralla que se elevaba rápidamente. Sin embargo, para sorpresa de muchos, Sora no había cerrado la parte de arriba de la trampa y la carta lo había notado.

-¡Sora olvidaste encerrarla para que no escape! Tierra podrá aguantar por unos minutos al Agua aunque no sé si funcionará para sellarla-dijo Kero preocupado hasta que vio la mirada tranquila de Sakura.

-Hora de terminar esto-dijo Sora lanzando al aire otra carta-Demuestra tus poderes… ¡Trueno!

Al golpear con el báculo la carta, la figura de la carta se elevo para impactar de inmediato justo donde estaba su blanco, el Agua. La carta no pudo hacer nada ya que el plan de Sora no fue usar tierra para atraparla sino inmovilizar el blanco para Trueno.

-Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces ¡Carta Sakura!-dijo Sora desde el aire respirando aliviada al ver como Agua era arrastrada para convertirse de nuevo en carta.

…

-¡Bien hecho, Sora!-gritó Kaori corriendo con Megumi hacia donde Sora aterrizó.

La Card Captor se tuvo que sentar, luego de que el poder de vuelo desapareció, porque estaba exhausta de esta captura. Sus amigas la ayudaron a levantarse, Kaori la felicitaba mientras que Megumi le decía que fue perfecto, logro grabar todo y el traje calzaba perfecto con Vuelo. Kero y Sakura se quedaron a un lado simplemente viendo.

-Sin duda, es tu hija Sakura. Fue muy astuta y valiente para atrapar esta carta.

-Sí, fue como le dije a Sora. Ella tiene lo que se necesita para lograr lo que se proponga. Fue astuta para combinar dos cartas lo suficiente fuertes para derrotar al Agua. Además tiene dos amigas que están a su lado para ayudarla cuando ocupe.

-Sí que has crecido, Sakura. Tienes toda la razón, Kaori me sorprendió bastante. Ella es muy valiente y decidida, no le importaba que la carta atacara. Ella tiene fuego en la sangre, aunque parece que su cabello lo demuestra jajaja

-Bueno esa es Kaori…un segundo-dijo Sakura pensando un segundo en algo que dijo Kero.

-_Kero dijo que Kaori tenía una personalidad como el fuego. La carta elemental que apareció no fue Fuego sino Agua. Pensé que la predicción de Eriol era sobre las cartas, aunque tal vez sea más sobre los hechos que pasarán en el futuro que las cartas._

…

En la cima de uno de los edificios de la universidad, con un sombrero grande que cubría parte de su rostro y un báculo con un cristal en la punta envuelto por dos arcos de metal, estaba un chico. Él miraba su mano derecha algo que parecía un reloj y dijo algo molesto:

-No llegue a tiempo por la carta-ahora mirando a Sora-Pero por lo menos, descubrí que la nueva Card Captor no es la gran cosa. El resto de las cartas serán mías.

…

**Este fue un capítulo que costo terminarlo, pero espero que les guste. Ya en el siguiente hace su aparición el rival de Sora en la escuela. Sakura comienza a entender las palabras de Eriol y Shaoran le pide un favor especial a Tsubasa y Kero. Nos vemos pronto. **


End file.
